Right Kind Of Wrong
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Can't Fight the Moonlight'. Buffy and Faith are dating, but someone isn't too happy about it.
1. Case of The Ex

Title: Right Kind of Wrong

Author: Nicole

Summary: This is a sequel to 'Can't Fight the Moonlight'. It's approximately three months after they get together, and someone's not happy.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Joss to you? Then you know that they don't belong to me. Sadly they never will, but I just want to have fun with them.

Distribution: If you want it, you can have it. Just let me know where it's going

Feedback: Is a definite must, my muse needs it to survive. Without her I am nothing.

Author's Notes: The title is taken from the Coyote Ugly OST; I do not own it or LeAnn Rimes. Angel has come back to Sunnydale after finding out his soul is anchored.

Buffy, Faith, and the rest of the Scooby Gang were lounging in Buffy's living room watching movies. It was Saturday and Giles had given them the night off, which was a gift to him. Faith filled them in on him having a hot date with Olivia, or whoever that woman's name was. Willow and Oz were cuddled up on the floor, Xander and Cordelia were sitting in the lounger doing god knows what.

"So B, how come we ain't Bronzin it?" Faith asked her blonde counter part.

Buffy looked up from her position on her girlfriends lap. "I wanted to spend some time with my bestest buds, and get a little cuddle up from my honey."

Buffy stopped when everyone was looking at her. "What? I'm just getting my talking on with my girl." She gave them a look.

"Is that all?" Faith teased. Everyone looked back at Buffy.

"Well, there is..." She started whispering in Faith's ear causing the raven haired girl to blush.

"B you are so bad, but I like the way you think" faith told her.

Xander's ears perked up at what Faith had said, "Is there anything you naughty girls would like to share?" He asked the two and Cordelia hit him in the arm.

"Horny much? I so do not want to know about their sexual habits or who is a naughty girl." She rolled her eyes.

Willow was feeling a little brave and decided to join in on the banter. "Oh please if anything Buffy is the naughty girl and Faith is the dirty girl." She teased.

Oz just lifted his eyebrows up at his girlfriend and smiled. "Buffy where's your mom tonight?"

"She is off on some art buying trip, but I think she is spending this time getting her flirt on with a guy."

Everyone let out an 'EEWW' at the thought of Buffy's mother getting down like that. No one was paying attention to the movie anymore and Faith decided to liven it up a little bit.

"How about we play a game of truth or dare, but if you don't do the dare you have to take a shot of tequila." A smile played on her face.

Buffy knew what her girlfriend was playing at and decided to go along. Alcohol is a real turn on for Buffy after a drink or two she's ready to fuck.

"I'm in." Buffy and Willow said at the same time. Cordelia just nodded her head, "I will join in this childish game with you losers."

Xander and Oz didn't have the choice of not being in since their girlfriends were playing.

"Alright I will go first." Buffy started off.

"Cordelia, truth or dare?"

"I'll take truth." The brunette chose.

"Have you ever given Xander head?" Cordelia's eyes went wide with the bluntness of Buffy's question.

"Yes, I have several times. I like to keep my man satisfied." She gave everyone a devilish smile.

"Faith, truth or dare?"

"I will take truth." She answered.

"Is Buffy a freak in the bed?" She asked nonchalantly, but had a smile playing on her face.

Xander took and interest in her answer. Willow just blushed and Oz just nodded his head for her to answer. Faith looked over to Buffy whose face was the shade of a cherry tomato.

"Buffy is the freakiest, nastiest girl in the bedroom. The things she says would have Giles blushing."

Buffy dropped her head into her hands in embarrassment. Willow was shocked, that was a lot more than she wanted to know about her best friends sexcapades with the other slayer.

"What? She asked and she got the answer." Faith told her.

It was Faith's turn, "Xander truth or dare?" She asked the brunette boy.

"Truth." He answered.

"Do you still have a thing for my girl?" Everyone looked at him.

"I used to, but not anymore. She will always hold a special place in my heart, but she's my best friend first and foremost." He gave the blonde a smile.

Xander was about to ask a question when he was interrupted by the doorbell. Buffy got up to answer it; she put a stake in her pants waist band. Everyone else continued playing; she opened the door and nearly passed out. Standing there in all his brooding glory was Angel.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" She asked in shock.

"I wanted to come by and let you know that I was back in town. I wanted to tell you something." He told her softly.

"Hey B, What's taking so long? You missed Willow take a-" she stopped mid sentence when she was Angel standing there.

"Dead boy, I thought you were in LA." She stated with no hint of emotion. Buffy just stood there not able to say anything.

"I came back, I wanted to talk to Buffy about something, but I guess it could wait." He looked at Buffy for confirmation.

"Angel I don't think that's such a good idea. There are something's that you need to know." She told him without looking at Faith.

Angel wasn't stupid he knew something was going on between the two slayers, they smelled just like each other. If it was anything he knew Buffy's sent pretty well.

"Meet me at the mansion tomorrow after sunset. I will be expecting you." He turned and walked off.

Faith closed the door and led Buffy into the kitchen. This was a conversation that wasn't meant for other's to hear.

"B, did you know that he was back in town?" She asked.

"No, this is the first I heard of him being here. I wonder why he came back." She surmised.

"Maybe there is some big evil arising and he needs are help." Faith teased.

Buffy gave her a half smile. "Yeah, you don't have a problem with me meeting him do you? If you do let me know and I won't go." She told the brunette.

"B, go see what he has to say. You did tell him that we were together right?"

The blonde looked everywhere, but at her girlfriend. Faith knew she had her answer.

"We have been together for four months B and you didn't tell him that you and I are together?" She said accusingly.

"It isn't like that. I haven't exactly been in contact with him; the more distance between us the better." She said emphatically.

Faith walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. She really didn't want to be around her girlfriend right now. Buffy took a few minutes to compose herself and walked back into the living room. They were still playing the game and everyone was about drunk. It looked like a sleepover at her house tonight, which she didn't mind because she really didn't want to have to deal with Faith.

"Buffy it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Willow slurred out.

"I'll take truth." She decided if anyone needed to stay sober tonight it was her.

"Do you still love Angel?" She asked.

Everyone looked at her intently, without thinking about it she downed her shot. She let out an ugh. Faith got up and went outside, leaving everyone to wonder what exactly happened.

"Buffy, what's up her ass?" Cordelia asked.

"I will tell you later. Right now I need to go find my girlfriend. You know where the blankets are, none of ya'll are in any condition to drive home." She turned and walked out of the living room, but not before grabbing the bottle of tequila. Which earned a groan of disappointment

Buffy followed Faith out into the back yard, but couldn't find her anywhere. She sat down on the back porch. Tonight had started out good, but Angel had to come and ruin it. Willow shouldn't have asked that question. She still loved Angel, but not like that, he would always be her first love, but nothing more.

"Why did you have to do this now? I was moving on with my life, I don't need this right now." She said to no one in particular.

Faith walked up the steps and took a seat next to her girlfriend. Buffy didn't even bother to look at her.

"B, do you still love Angel?" She asked her.

"I do, but not like that. A part of me will always care for him, but that ship has so sailed. I love you and no one else. Angel coming back just sent me for a loop that's all." She told her honestly.

"Go meet him tomorrow. I want you to tell him about us, if you love me like you say you do, then you shouldn't have any problems. If I'm just a passing phase for you let me know." With those last words Faith headed upstairs, leaving Buffy to think things through.


	2. The Morning After

Write Kind Of Wrong 2?

Do we really need to go through the disclaimer thing? You know the deal.

**slayerprincess25- Well, you don't have to wait anymore. Angel is a very important part to the story.**

**AR-Erithius- another chapter for you.**

**Alyson Teague- thanks again, you don't have to wait anymore.**

Buffy walked back into the house and checked on her friends. Just as she thought they were in various places of sleep. She loved her friends, but alcohol is something that doesn't mix well them. Turning off the lights and making sure all the doors are locked, she walked up the stairs to her room. Her heart was beating wildly because Faith was behind the door, and there was not telling what kind of mood she was in. Letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, she opened the door and walked in. Faith was sitting on the bed looking at the newest X-Men comic book. Buffy rolled her eyes at this, sometimes she was just a kid at heart.

"B, if you take a picture it would last longer." Faith looked up from her book, and smiled.

The blonde closed the door and went to get her pajamas. Usually on nights that Faith stays over she doesn't need them, but had a feeling that tonight was different. Without shame she changed clothes in front of the other girl, and she could feel the other girl staring at her. Buffy blushed profusely and put her clothes on, she turned around and still Faith was looking at her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked in false innocence.

Faith just looked at her which caused Buffy to look herself over.

"Hell yeah, there is something wrong!" The brunette exclaimed.

Buffy looked at her as in to say 'what?'

"You are wearing too many clothes, or you are wearing clothes at that. You had me turned on and then some when you started whispering all that nastiness in my ear."

"I didn't think that you were still in the mood, because of that whole Angel fiasco. I want you to know that he means nothing to me. I am so over him, and I'm willing to show you how much." Buffy told the girl, as she crawled up her bed.

Faith cocked and eyebrow at this, "You wanna show me how much huh? What about your precious friends?" She started kissing on the other girls neck causing her to moan in satisfaction.

"Do you really want them to hear how freak nasty you get when, I'm giving it to you good." She started to suck on Buffy's pulse point on her neck.

Buffy was withering in delight at her girlfriends ministrations. All thoughts of Angel, and everything else went out the door. She was concentrating on the here and now, how Faith can play her body like a fine instrument.

"I don't care anymore; I just want you to touch me." She moaned out in appreciation.

Faith continued doing what she was doing until Buffy started mumbling incoherently. She loved it when the other girl babbled. "I will touch you baby, all night long. I want your body to know whom it belongs to."

The rest of the night was spent doing just that. (Sorry to disappoint, but this is a fic rated T)

The next morning came too early for Buffy. The sun was shining in her face; all she wanted to do was to block it out. Nature was calling and she had to go answer it, but she was too entertwined with Faith to get loose.

"Faith, wake up." She tapped the girl.

Faith made no effort to move, so Buffy tried to manuver her way out of the entanglement, but was met with resistance. She tried shaking Faith again, and again.

"Buffy, we did it five times already, leave me alone." The younger slayer moaned out.

"As much as I loved the way you gave me multiples, I really have to go to the bathroom. If you don't you will get a golden shower, and I don't think you would want that." She teased.

That did the trick and Faith released her. Buffy gave her a small kiss and got out of the bed. She padded to the bathroom to handle nature, then she ventured downstairs to check on her friends and saw everyone awake except for Willow.

"Looks like ya'll had a little bit too much fun last night." Buffy teased.

Cordelia looked up her and grinned, "You and Faith were having serious fun last night. 'Oh my god Faith fuck me, take me hard,'." She mocked the blonde.

Buffy hung her head in shame, she really didn't want them to here that. Xander looked like he was about ready to drool, and Oz looked like well Oz. She thought that he was going to make an expression. Faith came down the steps a few minutes later all eyes were on her.

"What's the what? Why is everyone looking at me?" She questioned and sat beside Buffy.

Xander wanted to say something, but Cordelia beat him to the punch. "We were just teasing your girlfriend about her bedroom antics."

Faith smirked and punched Buffy in the arm lightly. "I told you B that they would hear you."

Xander finally found his voice and added, "The Buffster wasn't the only one we heard, if I remember correctly I heard someone say, 'Take it all, my naughty girl, I'm going to give it to you so good that you won't remember your name." He teased.

The brunette slayer threw a pillow at Xander's head and he ducked. It gave him an instant hard on hearing those two go at it. All he wanted to do was grab his girlfriend and screw her crazy. Willow finally decided to stir, hair all over the place.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked everyone.

"For a long time, apparently you slept through The Slayer Sex Show." Oz told his girlfriend.

"Leave our bedroom antics alone. B can't help it if she's a screamer."

"Crude much? Anyways who was at the door last night? Why were you two walking out on each other?

Buffy decided to answer, "Angel is here. He came back from LA; he had something he wanted to tell me. Faith came to the door and it went downhill after that." She decided to gloss over the minor details.

"So why is he here and now? Didn't you tell him that you and Faith are still together?" Willow asked.

"I haven't told him yet. We haven't been in contact so I had no way of telling him. But I will tell him tonight when I see him. That part of my life is over, and he needs to know that."

"Why do you have to wait until sunset why can't you do it now?" Faith asked out of curiosity.

Buffy thought for a minute, "There is nothing stopping with me. I can do it now, if it's what you want." She looked over at her counterpart.

"The choice is your's B. I told you how I felt about it last night, the sooner you get it over the better."

The other teens took that as their cue to leave. "We are going to go so you two can talk this over. We had fun last night, and can't wait to do it again. Except leave the slayer sex until after we leave." Cordelia told the girls.

Faith and Cordelia were the only ones left in the house. A silence fell between the two of them neither one knew what to say.

"Will you be alright if I go see him now?" Buffy asked her girlfriend.

"It's up to you B. Like you said, the sooner the better, besides I am going to go train with G and I'll come back later." She told the blonde.

Buffy ran up the stairs to shower and change. Faith just hopped that Buffy had the guts to tell him.

Angel's Mansion

Buffy approached the mansion with a little trepidation. Only a door was standing between her and the ultimate confession in her life. In a way she would enjoy the satisfaction of hurting him the way he hurt her. Without further hesitation she knocked on the door. Angel came to the door in nothing, but pajama bottoms, Buffy's mouth went dry.

"Buffy, I told you to come by after sunset." He ushered in.

"I couldn't wait until then. I needed to talk to you now, and it couldn't wait." She told him truthfully.

They walked to the living room and sat down. Buffy sat on the furthest chair away from him, she had to resist the temptation. Angel knew the kind of affect he was having on her, because of her increased heart beat.

"I would like to go first if you don't mind. I wanted to tell you last night, but Faith was there and I didn't want everyone to know." He told her softly.

"What is it that you have to tell me?"

"Leaving you when I came back from hell was the hardest thing I had to do. I regretted that decision everyday, but I also knew being around you put my soul in jeopardy. I wanted you to have a normal life, but I realized that your life is far from normal. While in LA I saved this woman, and she wanted to repay me. I told her she didn't have too, it was all part of the job. Come to find out she is a gypsy woman and she granted my wish. My soul is permanent."

Many different emotions were going through Buffy and Angel could see it. He just hoped that it wasn't too late and that she hadn't moved on. She was a freshman in college, there were probably guys asking her out left and right.

Buff couldn't believe what she just heard Angel's soul is permanent. He wants to be with her, in every sense of the world. Her life was just turned upside down, it was time to tell him the truth.

"Buffy, I know that this is a lot to take in. I want to know if you are still my girl." He asked her.

"Angel, I'm happy that your soul is permanent, but there is something that I need to tell you."

Angel looked at her with soulful eyes, begging her to continue.

"While you were gone there have been developments. I'm very happy with these developements. I am seeing someone, and we've been together for almost four months and we love each other." She told him.

"Let me guess, this person is Faith?"

"Got it in one. These feelings were slowly developing and then I decided to act on them. You were gone, and I knew she loved me." She told him honestly.

Angel got off of his chair and began to pace. He knew that the two slayers were close, he didn't think they were that close. This was not what he was expecting a boy yes, a female no. He just didn't understand.

"Buffy can you honestly say that you don't love me? That what we had was not real, and you threw it all away on someone who you've known for almost a year. I don't understand Buffy."

"I shouldn't have to explain nothing to you Angel! You left me remember? You can't come back in here and expect me to still be pinning over you. News flash soul boy I grew up and moved on. There is no more you and me; I love you yes, as I will always will. As far as being in love with you, I'm sorry Angel but I'm not. We can't be together ever; you just have to live with that."

Angel missed the feistiness that was his slayer. Even though they weren't together she was still considered his.

"I can't live with that Buffy. We're soul mates you and me, we are connected on a level that no one else could understand. You can't honestly say you love her after four month's of dating." He tried to plead with her.

"Yes, you can. You will always have a small piece of my heart, but she consumes the rest. I was just a teenage girl with an infatuation, didn't know love from anything else. What I feel for Faith is the real deal, and if you can't handle it then go back to LA." She yelled at him.

"Buffy you can't honestly mean that. I love you, I can't stop."

"I love you too, but sometimes that's not enough. Goodbye Liam."

Buffy turned and walked away, but not before he grabbed her by the arm and kissed her. She tried to get out of his grip, but he was holding onto her tightly.

"You remember that kiss and how your body reacted the next time you're with your girlfriend." He spat.

Without any further words Buffy walked out of the mansion not looking back. She was on her way to starting a new life with the girl who stole her heart. Angel watched her retreating back. He was not happy about the turn of events; it did not go as he planned.

"I will get you back Buffy if it's the last thing I do." He said out loud to no one in particular.


	3. Meaningful Talks and More

Right Kind of Wrong 3

Everyone knows that they don't belong to me. So please don't think they do, I just want to have a little bit of fun.

**ymarti89- Here is another chapter for you**

**Alyson Teague- So sorry about the lack of hot slayer sex, it's there, but you can use your imagination on that one. **

**cursedgirl- you don't have to wait anymore, another chapter to get you through the day.**

**Dilvish- you have read my mind completely. Angel is an ass in a half, I can spend a lot of time going on and on about that, but I won't.**

**General Mac- you are another one of my personal cheerleaders. I love you!**

**Crazy-Kiki-19- wait no more**

**RockerWolfPup- Sorry, but I had to throw a little angst in there. You couldn't expect our girls to be completely happy could you?**

**Please keep reviewing, it helps me a lot.**

Buffy walked aimlessly to Giles house, she couldn't believe what Angel was saying to her. She is no longer that starry eyed little teenage girl, in her place is a grown woman who know what she wants in her life. If he can't see how happy she is then he needs a reality check. How could he be so judgmental about her choice in lovers? He must have forgotten that he is a vampire and she is a slayer. Now the only dilemma was, if she should tell Faith about the kiss or not. They don't have any secrets between each other and Buffy plus secrets equal badness. Before she knew it she was standing in front of Giles door. Without knocking she just walked right in, and called out for him.

"Hello, Buffy. I didn't expect you today. I thought you would be enjoying your day with Faith." He walked into the living room with a tea tray.

"I thought Faith was going to be over here. That's what she said this morning before I left."

The slayer sat down on the couch and started playing with the hem of her shirt. She needed to tell someone other than Faith what transpired between her and Angel.

"She hasn't been over here, as of yet. I'm sure she'll show, is there something bothering you?" He asked out of concern.

"Yeah, there is. Angel is back in Sunnydale." She rushed out.

Giles face went ashen, "What is he doing back? I thought being near you was too much for him."

Buffy let out a sigh, "To make a long story short, his soul is permanent and he wanted us to get back together."

"If you don't mind my asking, didn't you tell him that you and Faith were actually a couple?" He asked her.

She looked down ashamed of her actions. She knew that she should have told him when they first started dating. It would have saved all the drama that was about to happen now.

"After he left, we lost contact. He was living his life in LA searching for redemption; I didn't think he needed to know. If I would've known that he would come back, I would have told him."

"So you did tell him though?" He pressed her.

"Yeah, I did. He was not happy about it, he even went as far as calling us soul mates. I don't think so. The highlight of our relationship was doom and gloom and when I sent him to hell. I went over there this morning to tell him about Faith and I, he did his speech, but I wasn't moved at all. Then before I left he kissed me. I didn't return it because I don't love him like that anymore. Now I don't know if I should tell Faith or not."

Giles moved next to the girl on the couch. She truly was like a daughter to him, one that he would never have. To see her in confusion like this broke his heart.

"Buffy, you need to tell her, before she hears it from him or someone else. You know how bad it turned out when you kept Angel's return from hell a secret. If you really love Faith like you say you do. You should tell her, it will save a lot of trouble in the long run." He told her sympathetically.

"Thanks Giles, you really are a great father and friend." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the house.

Giles couldn't help but blush at her little endearment. Buffy could be self centered as hell sometimes, but her ability to love out weighed everything. He finished drinking his tea all the while thinking of the blonde. She came a long way from the girl who was denying her calling for so long.

Buffy walked to her house and went inside. She called out for her girlfriend, when she didn't get an answer she started searching the house. When the girl was nowhere to be found she checked upstairs. She wasn't disappointed when she saw her girlfriend sitting in the middle of her bed reading her new Cosmo magazine.

"Hey B, what took so long?" She asked the girl.

Buffy came in and sat on the bed facing away from Faith. "I stopped by Giles first; I thought you were going to be there." She said nonchalantly.

"I decided against it, I wanted to be here when you came home. How did your talk with dead boy go?" She had a way of cutting through Buffy's bull shit.

Buffy faced the younger slayer, "He told me why he came back. His soul is permanent and he wanted us to give it another go." She looked at the girl trying to see her reaction. When she didn't get one she decided to continue.

"I told him that it wasn't going to happen and that I was in love with someone else. He figured out it was you. That didn't go over to well; he started talking about us being soul mates yada yada, yada. I told him that I am over him and I moved on and he needs to also."

The next part was the hardest for Buffy to say, but she knew that she had to tell her girlfriend anyway. She let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding.

"Before I left, he kissed me. I didn't return it though, hoping that he got the message that there is no more him and me." She looked at Faith, who didn't have any emotion on her face. This made her a little uneasy.

"Dead boy kissed you, did he not hear it when you said you moved on." She tried to keep a reign on her anger.

"That would be it. I don't know if he went back to LA or not, but I don't think he will cause us any trouble. If he does you can stake him all you want too." She gave Faith a wicked smile.

"Don't sweat it B. I know who you belong to, and everyone else knows it too." She crept towards the smaller slayer and gave her a kiss. It was one of reassurance and a lot of built up passion.

"Since it's you and me only, let's see what else I can get my little naughty girl to say."

"F, I like the way you think. Take me I'm yours." Buffy surrendered to her lovers arms.

(Insert imagination here.)

Angel was pacing the confines of his mansion. He couldn't understand how Buffy could move on so quickly. All he could think about was her, the way her hair reminded him of a beautiful sunset, the warmness of her skin, the green mossy look of her eyes. She consumed him all of him. And she threw it all away on someone who didn't love her like he did. They were destined and meant to be, and come hell or high water he was going to make her realize that. A knock on his door brought him out of his musings; he was surprised to see Faith standing there.

"The other slayer, to what do I owe this visit?" He taunted her.

Faith stepped in and pulled out a stake, "Don't worry this ain't no social call. I'm just here to give you a warning." She told him seriously.

Angel stood there unaffected by her, "Does your lover know that you are here?" He asked with venom.

"As a matter of fact no, I fucked her five ways from Sunday. She's at home sleeping it off, apparently I wore her out." She sneered.

"As much as I like to go back and forth with you on this, I have things I have to do."

"I'm here to give you a warning and you better heed it too. Buffy doesn't love you anymore, she loves me. I won't let you or anyone else stand in the way of our happiness. She is over you and this obsession or whatever it is you have with her get over it. She's mine. Come near us or her, I won't hesitate to stake you."

The dark slayer turned and walked out of the mansion. Angel stood there with a grim look on his face. Sometimes he wished his soul wasn't permanent, Angelus would have had fun with the dark slayer. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a packet of blood and warmed it up. Getting Buffy back was going to be harder than he thought.

Faith walked back to the Summers house with a smile on her face. She felt better now that Angel had been properly warned. Their four month anniversary was coming up and she wanted to do something special for the other slayer. Buffy has done so much for her, and taught her how to open her heart to someone else. Now she needed to enlist the help of Giles and Cordelia of course. She walked into the house and up the stairs not bothering with her shoes. Buffy was still sound asleep, so Faith took off her clothes and slid in next to the golden beauty. Sleep over came her, that's how Joyce found them when she came home.

Joyce walked back down the stairs to fix her some coffee. She had gotten used to them being together, she just didn't think about them having sex. Their relationship was still quite new, plus she saw more of her daughter than she ever wanted to see.

Buffy was the first one to wake when she heard someone downstairs. She slid out of bed careful of not waking up Faith. She slipped on her tee shirt and some pants along with Mr. Pointy and made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen ready for action until her mother turned around.

"Buffy, I know you were not planning on staking me." Joyce admonished.

The slayer put down her stake and looked at her mom, "You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow. Did something happen?" She asked.

"No, nothing happened. There was an emergency back here, and we needed to come back earlier than planned." She lied.

"Mom, you don't have to lie to me. I know that there is a guy involved, that you are seeing." She gave her mother a knowing smile.

Joyce set a cup of coffee in front of Buffy and sat down next to her at the island.

"How long have you and Faith been having sex?" She asked her daughter bluntly.

Buffy had to keep herself from choking on her drink. "Mom, what made you ask that question?" She feigned innocence.

"When I came home, I checked your room and saw you two in a state of undress. If you didn't have sex I don't know what you did."

Buffy let out a small sigh, she knew this was going to come up sometime sooner or later. She just hopped that it was later than sooner.

"Yes, Faith and I do have sex. Sometimes we make love or when we're really charged from a real good slay we occasionally fu-" Buffy babbled out.

"Buffy Anne Summers, I do not condone that kind of language in this house." Joyce scolded her daughter.

"I'm sorry; I just get carried away with the talking. We haven't been at it that long, just think about it. I don't have to worry about getting pregnant." She gave her mom a sly smile.

"I still see you as my little girl; it's hard to see you in that light. You're just growing up so fast. It's hard to let you go, you are my baby after all." She gave her daughter a smile.

Buffy heard a noise on the stairs and figured Faith was up. "Faith is up; lucky for her she missed the embarrassing sex talk."

Joyce looked on in wonderment; she never understood how they could sense each other. She mentally shrugged her shoulders it's a slayer thing she wouldn't understand. Faith came walking in the kitchen and took a sip of Buffy's coffee.

"Hey Mrs. S." Faith greeted the older Summers.

"Hello to you Faith. Sleep well?" She teased.

Faith looked at Buffy who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Yeah, it was the best sleep I ever had." She smiled a little uneasily.

"I thought so; I mean it's okay to be that tired if you're having sex." Joyce teased.

Faith went red in embarrassment and Buffy couldn't help but smile. Faith hit her lightly in the arm, but it was enough to make the other slayer wince.

"Mom came home and saw us naked. She put two and two together and got four." Buffy smiled behind her coffee cup.

"Sorry about that, we got a little carried away. Besides we will be back in the dorms this evening."

"No don't leave on my account; I actually like having you two here. It makes the house seem not so lonely." Joyce told them truthfully.

"Don't feel bad, Giles feels the same way too." Faith added in. She always felt comfortable around Buffy's mom.

"Why don't we have dinner first before you girls head back? It will give us a chance to catch up." She offered.

Buffy and Faith each shared a look and gave in. "Sure, we would like to have dinner with you."

"Great, I'll get started." Joyce pushed the two girls out of the kitchen.

"Your mom is in a good mood today." Faith told her lover.

"I think it's because of the sex she and her mystery guy had." Buffy joked back.

The two girls took a seat on the couch and turned on the television to see what was on. They were watching 'Bring it On' when the doorbell rang. Buffy got up to answer it, she was met by a delivery man.

"I have a package here for Buffy Summers." He held out the clip board for her to sign.

She signed the clip board and closed the door, and went back into the living room. Faith saw the box and curiosity got the best of her.

"Wow B, what's in the box?" She asked.

Buffy sat down on the couch and stared at the box. "I don't know, let me open it." She took the bow off the box and opened it up. Inside were two dozen blood red roses. Buffy dropped the box on the floor and Faith picked up the card.

_'Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue,_

_One of these days_

_I will have you.'_

Faith put the card back into the box and handed them to Buffy. The blonde went to the kitchen to throw them away. Faith had warned him, and now he was going to die.


	4. Dinner with Mom, and Uninvited Eyes

Right Kind of Wrong 4?

You know that they don't belong to me.

This is just a little update to tie you over until I update again. I am currently working on 'Cordelia's New Obsession Book 1 Chapter 2'. Go check it out and let me know what you think.

Buffy went to the kitchen to throw the flowers away. Joyce looked at her in confusion, who could have sent her flowers.

"Buffy, who was at the door and why are you throwing those flowers away?" She questioned her daughter.

Now she could have lied or told the truth, she decided to go with the latter. It seemed like every time she lied it came to bite her in the ass. So she decided to tell her mom what was really going on.

"The flowers were from Angel." She told her mother simply.

"I thought he was in LA. He came back to Sunnydale?" She questioned her daughter.

Joyce really didn't care for the vampire. He caused her daughter pain and when he was Angelus, he tormented her and taunted her. Buffy was a shell of herself, but she finally sent him to hell. When he came back she saw how miserable she was, that was until Faith came into the picture. The slayer brought a smile back to her daughters face; it's not what she wanted for her. Buffy was happy again and that was all that mattered.

"Yeah, he came back yesterday. He wanted to tell me something, it was pretty late last night. I went to go see him today to find out what he wanted."

"Wait, didn't he know that you and Faith were together?" She asked curiously.

Buffy didn't understand why everyone asked her that same question. It wasn't like she talked to him on the regular when he left. That was the end of that, and there was really no reason to talk to him. Besides he didn't need to know anyway.

"No, again when he left, I never kept in contact with him. I didn't even know how to reach him."

"What did he want?"

Buffy was about to go into great detail until Faith came into the kitchen. She stood beside her girlfriend. Joyce looked at this and couldn't help but laugh, they were too cute together. Buffy was all short, where as Faith was a little taller than her, complete opposites, but complete each other.

"He wanted to tell me that his soul was permanent, and he wanted us to get back together."

She held up her hand before her mother could say anything, "I told him or whether he guessed that I was with Faith. I told him I was in love with her, and that I moved on and he needs to also. Before I left he kissed me, I didn't return it. I came home and told Faith what happened and now I receive flowers."

Somehow she felt better telling her mother all of this. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to explain it again. Personally she wanted to forget what happened and move on.

"Faith, get the plates and set the table. Buffy you get us drinks and I will bring the food to the table." She ordered the girls.

Both slayers gave the older woman a small smile and went about doing their tasks. They both knew that Joyce was lonely without the girls around. They enjoyed being around the woman, but they weren't going to let her know that. The plates were on the table, drinks served, and food on the table the three women sat down to dinner.

"Faith, how are your classes coming along?"

The dark slayer was actually happy to talk about anything other than Angel being back. She made a mental note to stop by there again after patrol. Buffy had a major psychology test to study for, so she decided to patrol for her.

"Good, but Mythology is kind of tricky. I don't care if Giles is teaching it or not, it's hard." She smiled.

Buffy rolled her eyes at this, "Oh please mom, don't listen to her. She is getting high marks, if she wasn't Giles would be all over her case." She threw a piece of bread at the other girl.

"You're one to talk B, who is the one with an A average in psychology, but complains about the professor being the 'evil bitch monster from hell' or whatever it is you call her."

Faith threw a piece of bread back at Buffy. Joyce was having enough of their childishness. But in her own way, she found it funny, neither one of her girls really had a childhood, because of their callings. Sometimes she wished that she could take back their destinies. When you live on the hellmouth nothing is ever normal.

"Girls that is enough." Joyce admonished. "Now eat your food, or you get no dessert." She told them.

Both slayers looked down like they were properly chastised and began eating. Buffy really didn't eat she just pushed her food around on her plate. Faith watched her out of the corner of her eye. She knew that the flowers bothered Buffy more than she let on, they were going to talk about that on the way home.

"Buffy are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom; I have a lot on my mind. There's this test tomorrow that I didn't even study for. Willow would kill me if she heard me say that." She joked.

"I won't keep you girls long, school is important."

Dinner went a little better Buffy and Faith helped out with the dishes. It was only fair because Joyce did all of the cooking. Both girls made promises to come over during the week for dinner or just to visit. The walk back to the campus was made in relative silence. They held hands as the cut through the cemetery, but was stopped when they hear a fight going on. Going into slay mode they stopped when it was just two teenage boys playing a prank.

They immediately put their stakes up and began walking again. Faith decided to break the silence.

"B, I know those flowers fucked with you and not in a good way either."

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. I told him that we were over; I wanted nothing else to do with him. Why can't he just move on, I have?"

Faith stopped Buffy mid walk and grabbed her shoulders. "B, you are not in the wrong, he is. You told him that we are together and he acted like an ass. Don't give him the satisfaction. We're good, I love you and you love me. God being around you causes me to get all emotional." She half joked, but was serious.

Ever since she started dating Buffy, she was getting more emotional. When she got here, she was closed off, but the blonde kept pulling her in. Finally her resolve broke and she began to love, but still kept her tough girl exterior for everyone else who she didn't call family.

"I know, but in a way it is my fault because I didn't tell him about us in the beginning F."

Without hesitation Faith grabbed the smaller slayer and kissed her passionately. It quickly spun out of control as hands began roaming underneath shirts. No matter how many times they have sex, they couldn't enough of each other. A loud clap brought them out of their sexy haze, and they realized where they were at.

"I would say that was a rather charming performance." Angel taunted as he came from behind he tree.

"What do you want Angel?" Buffy asked, all emotion gone from her voice.

"I just wanted to see if you got my gift." He walked towards the girls.

Faith reached in her pants loop and produced a stake, "I told you to leave her alone dead boy. Do you not listen?"

"Put it away slayer, I didn't come here to fight. I was just taking an evening stroll."

"Were the flowers to your liking?" He began circling Buffy like she was some kind of prey.

"Yeah, I liked them so much I threw them away. I told you I am with Faith, why don't you get it through your extremely large forehead." She all, but yelled at him.

Faith was getting restless and punched Angel in the face. He stumbled back into a headstone and went into game face.

"You wanna go girl? Oh believe me we can go." He ran towards her, but Faith side stepped him.

She came back with a roundhouse kick. Angel landed on his back completely knocked out. Buffy screamed at Faith to stop, the other slayer stopped and looked at her lover.

"He is not worth it, come on let's go home. Watching you slay made me extremely wet, you can slay me instead." Buffy teased her lover.

Without hesitation, the brunette grabbed the blonde by the hand, and made a mad dash towards campus. Angel long forgotten they would deal with him when the time comes. Right now Faith needed to get her girl off in the worse way. They made it to their dorm in no time, but Buffy couldn't wait. She pushed Faith up against the wall and kissed her senseless. She was all for the blonde taking control, but tonight she wanted to be in control. Using her slayer muscle she pushed Buffy off of her and up against the wall, pinning the blondes hands above her head.

This act of dominance was turning Buffy on. She opened her mouth to say something, but Faith pressed her lips to hers blocking all sound. Buffy let out a breathy moan, all she wanted to do was get her lover upstairs and ravish her body until all hours of the morning.

"As much as we would love to see you two go at it, you should really get a room." Cordelia's voice sounded in the room.

The two slayers jumped back as if they were shocked. Xander came up behind his girlfriend.

"Did I miss the hot slayer pre sex show?" He joked. The brunette slapped him in the shoulder to shut him up.

"Is sex all you think about X-Man?" She gave him a dimpled smile.

"No, sometimes I think about other things."

"Xand, don't sit up there and lie, when I was able to read thoughts, all you thought about was sex. Let's throw in the fact that you also wanted to see me naked." Buffy cocked an eyebrow at him.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, sometimes she wondered why she was still with him. Maybe it's because he is a god in the sack and no one else could satisfy her like he does.

"Where are you horny bitches coming from?"

"If you must know C, we just came from making out in a cemetary. I would love to chat, but my bitch needs tending to."

"I'm not your bitch!" Buffy cried out in mock anger.

"With that we will see you later. We're still up for the Bronze tomorrow?" Xander asked.

"Well be there." Buffy shouted out as Faith dragged her away.

Cordelia watched them go, "And I thought we were bad." The couple turned and walked away.

Buffy fiddled with the keys to the door, she found it hard to concentrate with Faith kissing on her neck.

"Having trouble B?" She asked between kisses.

She finally got the key in the lock and was pushed in. The door was cracked, but right now they didn't care. The tension had been building since the fight with Angel. Clothes were torn and thrown around the room. Bodies rubbing against each other, trying to find relief. (Again use your imagination here)

The girls was deliciously sated and drifted off into a peaceful, yet hopefully dreamless sleep.

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I had to break it up.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I write this for ya'll now show me some love people.**


	5. Psychology Tests and Other Things

Right Kind Of Wrong

Do you really think I own them? Do I have Joss tattooed on my forehead? You, standing in the back that was a rhetorical question. Take your hand and slap yourself hard with it!

**AR –Erithius- I can't kill him, not yet, that would be too easy and make the story predictable. **

**Anon- sorry tall-dark-and- brooding can't go away just yet. As far as Xander and Cordelia, I needed a little comedy.**

**General Mac- Wicked is my middle name. Now go check out my other story and show me some love :)**

**Alyson- Fight things are so not my cup of tea, but I will make them interesting as possible. Keep the excitement, it keeps me going.**

**Naweoh- Don't we all :)**

The sunrays came through the blinds waking Faith up, she looked over the alarm clock and noticed that it was fifteen to eight. She shook Buffy awake, knowing that she had Psychology this morning and a test she did not study for.

"Five more minutes mom, and I'll get up." The blonde mumbled sleepily.

Faith smiled at the girl and tried again, "Yo B, you are going to be late and Walsh is going to have your ass for breakfast."

Buffy shot up like a rocket and looked at the clock, "Oh my god! I forgot to study last night." She hurried out of bed and got her toiletries. "Thanks to you and your insatiable appetite for a little Buffy love." She headed out the door and to the bathroom.

Faith relaxed against the head board, the fight last night with Angel did nothing to appease her anger. She warned him to stay the hell away, but he didn't listen, so it's time to make him pay. The torture tactics were running through her head left and right. Her thoughts took another turn when Buffy walked back into the room fully dressed.

"Damn B, you had to dress in the bathroom."

"Hell yeah, if I changed in here I would seriously be late. I will see you after Mythology." She gave Faith a quick kiss on the lips and headed out the door.

Buffy sprinted across the campus and made it to class with seconds to spare. Willow motioned her to come and take her seat. She sat next to the red head and pulled out her pencil.

"Someone looks like they were up all night." Willow whispered to her.

The blonde didn't portray any emotion, "Yeah, Faith and I were doing a little late night sparring. She didn't get a chance to patrol last night." It wasn't a total lie, but it beat telling her the truth.

"Sparring yeah right, and Oz and I play mistress of pain every night." She shot back.

Professor Walsh walked into the class and all talking stopped. The T.A. Riley Finn walked in and gave Buffy a charming smile. He had been trying to ask her out for over a month. He didn't get the picture that she and Faith are a couple, and that she was not interested. The goofy boy had the nerve to say that it was college and it was okay to experiment.

Willow once told her that if she wasn't with Faith, she and Riley could date. All she could do was roll her eyes and say 'I don't think so'. Besides, he looked like a corn fed Iowa or Nebraska boy, so not her type. She will take her girlfriend over him anyway.

"I hope everyone studied for their test last night. This will count as forty percent of your grade. I expect every one of you to do well." Professor Walsh looked pointedly at Buffy.

"It looks like a certain teacher is on your back about your grades." Whispered the red head.

"I don't know why, I have a B average, who can say that?" Buffy whispered back.

The tests were passed out and silence fell over the room. The questions asked really freaked Buffy out, but she answered them the best way she could. Once the test was over the class could leave, Buffy was one of the last ones to finally leave. She handed her test over to Riley, and got ready to walk out until Professor Walsh called her back.

"Buffy you are a very promising student. I really hoped you took the time to study for this test. I expect nothing less from you okay." Walsh told her.

"Thank you." She gave her a smile and walked out of the classroom.

Willow and Oz were waiting for Buffy to exit the building. It was very nice of them, but they really didn't have to do that.

"How do you think you did Buff?" Willow asked, excitedly.

"I think I did pretty well, for not making with the studying." She smiled.

"You didn't study? What exactly were you doing?" The red head gasped.

Oz just smiled at his girlfriend, sometimes she could be so clueless. Xander approached the group of friends.

"Hey all, what's up?" He greeted.

"The usual, just heading over to the Grotto for a post test latte." Buffy answered.

"Do you mind if I join. Cordelia is still in Calculus or whatever." He fell in step with the group.

Buffy stopped and looked around, and didn't see anything. She only got that feeling when Angel was around, but it was daytime and he couldn't be out. Willow looked at her in concern.

"Buffy is everything alright? Why did you stop?"

"I thought that I felt something, I guess not."

The group arrived at their usual table and sat down, talking about school, Xander's new job, and the subject of Angel.

"He has gone all stalkerish on me. It's giving me the wig."

"Do you think he's Angelus?" Oz asked.

"No, his soul is permanent, so there is no chance he could truly become him."

"What does Faith say?"

"I don't know, I do know that she wants to kill him and I'm all for it." She grinned.

Faith and Cordelia walked into the Grotto and spotted their significant others sitting at the usual table. They approached, but Buffy realized her sister slayer was there before she even came around.

"Hey B." Faith greeted. Buffy got out of her seat and let Faith sit down, and she sat on her lap.

"Do you two lust bunnies ever get tired of each other?" Cordelia joked.

Buffy threw her straw paper at the brunette, "You and your cuddle monkey are the same way." She gave the girl a glare.

Cordelia stuck her tongue out, and Buffy did the same. Everyone just looked at them and their childish ways.

"How was your test?"

"Very testy, I think my brain was about to explode."

Willow looked up at her watch and saw that she was late for her last class of the day. "I gotta go, anthropology is next and then I am through. I wish I was like you Buff, only have one class on Monday." The redhead pouted.

"Don't worry it will get better."

Willow and Oz walked off together leaving the freaky foursome alone.

"You have two more classes' right baby?" Buffy asked her girlfriend.

"You know I do. I will meet you after at the room, I missed you all morning." She began nibbling on the girls ear.

"You two go get a room already." Xander complained. "I don't know Xander, it's kinda hot." His girlfriend joke.

Buffy and Faith broke apart and stared at them in shock. "Queen C wants to see us get down and dirty B."

"Sounds like fun, I'm game are you?" She challenged the queen of mean.

"I was just joking, freaky much?" Cordelia got up from the table followed by Xander. "Bronze tonight, eight sharp."

"I think she has him well trained don't you?"

"I would like to think so. I have to motor, see you later baby." Faith kissed Buffy again and walked out. The blonde couldn't help but watch her ass as she left.

Being around Faith awoken a sexual side in her that she never knew was there. It wasn't a bad thing, but she enjoys sex a lot. Even though she had that one time with Angel, it doesn't compare to what she and Faith have. Finishing up her latte, Buffy got up from the table and left. Sleep was calling her and she was about ready to answer.

Making her way to her dorm room, she opened the door and began to undress, until her senses went crazy again. Before she could turn around a cloth was put over her face and darkness became her friend. The figure made sure that no one was around when he took the blonde out. His boss better be happy with what he had done.

Faith walked into the dorm in a happy mood, her classes were all over for the day. Now she had time to spend with her lover. She walked down the hall and noticed the door was open. This sent a chill down her spine, and something was not right. Entering the room, she saw Buffy's jacket and books on the bed. Upon closer inspection she saw a note on the slayers bed. Faith snatched it up and began reading:

_Lover,_

_I really don't think we should be together anymore. I finally figured out where my heart belongs. You were just a passing thing; Angel is the one for me. Please forgive me, but I must do what's best. Don't get mad or upset, you should have known better._

_Buffy_

Faith put the letter down in anger; Buffy was in love with her. The letter told her otherwise. Anger in place she went over to Giles, maybe he had an explanation. Putting on her jacket she rushed out of the room knocking people down. The door to Giles apartment burst open scarring the occupant in it.

"Faith, what's wrong?" Giles asked, looking at the condition the dark slayer was in.

She didn't say anything, but handed him the letter. Faith flopped down on the couch, and began idly flipping through channels. Giles read the letter and his face paled beyond comparison. This wasn't like Buffy at all, something was wrong, but he didn't know yet.

"Faith, I am terribly sorry. I know that she didn't mean this." Giles told her comfortingly.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me. Angel comes back and I get dropped, she says she's over him. Lies all lies." She said bitterly.

"Was anything amiss when you got there?" He asked.

Faith thought for a minute, "The door was open, and her jacket and book was on the bed." She told her father figure. Things were starting to look up for them, and their anniversary was in one week. There was a lot of things she's had planned for them and now it was ruined.

"What's with the tragedy mask?" Willow asked.

Giles handed the letter to Willow and Xander looked over her shoulders to read it. Willow put the paper down and sat next to Faith.

"I'm sorry Faith that really isn't like Buffy. Why would she do that and you two were all over each other."

"I don't know and I don't care. If that's the way she wants it, then that's the way it's going to be. I don't give a flying fuck anymore; let her have her precious Angel. Lord knows they deserve each other."

The brunette slayer popped up off the chair and ran upstairs leaving three baffled people behind.

"What the hell just happened?" Cordelia asked into the room.

She didn't get a reply, and she sat down next to her boyfriend.

Buffy came to and she was chained up to a bed or something soft. She was blindfolded so she couldn't tell where she was. Using the rest of her slayer senses she picked up the smell of potpourri jasmine smell, and there were people moving about outside. That was all that she could make out. Her day just went from good to worse, and it was just about to go to hell. Her mind thought about Faith, how she must be reacting right now. Did she even know that she was gone? The internal musings kept going until someone entered into the room.

"Hello, who is in here?" She called out to the room.

No one said anything, but she could feel the bed shift. She went into panic mode, the slayer tried struggling out of her bonds, but they kept getting tired.

"Don't try to break out, they are magically enhanced. The more you keep struggling the tighter they will become. I don't want you to hurt, well not that much anyway." The voice told her.

"Angel?" She whispered.

The blindfold came off and it was indeed Angel. "Hello lover." Was all she heard before she passed out.


	6. New Player to The Game

The Right Kind of 6?

For the final time people! I don't own them; if I did...I'm too pure to put those thoughts down on paper.

Faith sat in her room in the defeated stage, Buffy didn't love her anymore. She wondered how long it was going to take for her to run back to Angel, it didn't take too long. Not one for wallowing in her sorrows she decided to meet the rest of the Scooby Gang and party. Buffy could be dealt with another time; right now she needed to blow off some steam. Stepping into the club, she was immediately spotted by Willow and she waved her over.

"Hey guys what's up?" She greeted and took a seat next to Willow.

"Nothing, just enjoying the tunes. Oz and the band are really on tonight." The red head said enthusiastically.

"Where's the Queen? I thought she would be on X-man patrol." Faith joked, Xander just glared at her.

"She'll be here; she had to take care of some things." Xander answered.

Willow knew that Buffy was a sensitive subject with Faith, but she hadn't seen her all day and it was unlike her to just disappear.

"Have you seen Buffy?" She asked tentively.

"No, and right now I don't care if I ever see her. She's probably off making out with dead boy." She answered snidely.

Xander and Willow exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. Xander tapped Willow on the shoulder when they saw Angel enter the Bronze without Buffy. Faith looked over to where they were looking and saw red. Before anyone could stop her she was already up and ready to fight.

"What the fuck did you do with my girl?" Faith asked, stake already in hand.

The rest of the Scooby Gang followed them outside.

Angel feigned innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Buffy since last night." He smirked.

Faith didn't know whether he was lying or telling the truth. As she could see Buffy was not with him and if he did see her he would be bragging about it. Something didn't add up, if she wasn't with Angel then where was she?

"Why don't I believe you? I believe that you and B planned this whole scenario to keep me out of the dark. You can't bullshit a bullshitter or a serious manipulator." She yelled at him. With a sickening crack she sucker punched him to the ground and was about to go in for the kill when Willow stopped her.

"If Buffy was indeed with him don't you think that he would be gloating about it right now? Come on Faith use your brain, Buffy wouldn't go back with him even if her life depended on it. She loved you, I wasn't supposed to say anything to you about this, but for your anniversary next week-end she was going to give you a ring, a promise ring to show that she is serious about you." The Wicca blurted out surprising Xander, Angel, and Faith.

"I don't give a fuck red! She left me for him, as of now it's officially over between B and I. Nothing you can say will ever change my mind. I loved her and she took my love and shitted on it. I'm through." She had tears rolling down her cheeks; she stomped out of the ally way, but not before kicking the shit out of Angel.

Faith brushed passed Cordelia as she entered the ally way a smile playing on her lips. Everything must have progressed further than she thought.

"What's with the tragedy masks? Did something happen?" She asked in her bitchy voice as Buffy would call it.

"Dead boy here had the nerve to come to the Bronze infuriating our other slayer. Explosions rang out and this is the end result. Buffy better make an appearance soon, if she ever wants to salvage her relationship." Xander explained.

Angel got up off the ground and he and Cordelia exchanged looks. He turned and stalked off under the pretense of being pissed when in actuality he was going to see his victim.

"Cordelia what took you so long?" Willow asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I stopped by Buffy's to see if she was there, and she wasn't. I wanted to talk to her about Faith." It wasn't a total lie, but she couldn't very well tell them everything. The more in the dark they were about things the better.

"Oz is still playing, I'm going back inside. You guys coming with?" She asked brightly.

Both brunettes followed behind her a little less enthusiastic. Sometimes they wondered just how naive their friend is.

Buffy was sitting on the bed bored; she couldn't believe that Angel had kidnapped her. He had an accomplice, but she didn't know who. All she knew that she was a female and her voice sounded awfully familiar. Why would he do something like this? Couldn't he accept the fact that she had moved on? She had finally found happiness and he had to come and screw it up. Her thought process was disturbed when Angel walked into the room with what smelled like food.

"Hello lover, I see that you have been a good girl." He sat the food on the nightstand.

"I could've screamed to all heavens but I'm pretty sure that no one would here me." She said sarcastically.

Angel let out a little chuckle at her; he truly missed the things that were Buffy. He really didn't want to come between her happiness with Faith. After all it is what he wanted, but he couldn't stand to be without her.

"I saw your little girlfriend." He paused to see her reaction, when he saw her perk up, he decided to crush her little flames. "Well, should I say your ex girlfriend, she broke things off with you, because she thinks that you left her for me. It's really all kind of sad in a Greek tragedy kind of way." He gave her a smile.

Buffy just rolled her eyes at this, and felt the blindfold being removed again. She really hated that thing and felt that it was unnecessary. It didn't take a genius to figure out who her captor was.

"I brought you some food. I couldn't risk us going out for fear of people spotting us." He told her, handing her the bag of food.

She took it hesitantly, and began opening the bag. Feeling a little brave she tried freeing herself from her bonds, but they weren't moving. Angel saw this and let out a low laugh.

"Buff, how many times do I have to tell you? They are magically enhanced, no one can break them." He pulled out the key and unlocked the cuffs.

Buffy found her opening and tried to attack, but somehow her slayer power was gone. She looked up at the vampire menacingly as she tried to punch him, it didn't even faze him. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" The blonde slayer gritted out.

"Oh nothing, just a little liquid, that dulls your slayer powers. I'm sure you're familiar with it. Giles injected this into you over a series of shots." He smiled cruelly.

Buffy's eyes widened in shock as realization dawned on her. She was beyond pissed now, he had to drug her just to get her.

"You son of a bitch! I thought you loved me, you should have left me alone." She cried.

Angel stepped closer to the girl, his height towering over her. She truly looked vulnerable now and that was exactly what he wanted. The next few days were going to be hell on Buffy, but he didn't care.

"I do love you; why else do you think I did it? I can't get enough of you and apparently other people can't either." He said cryptically. "Now eat, you're going to need your energy." He commanded her.

"I'm not hungry. Besides, you might have done something to the food. And F.Y.I you don't own me, so you can't tell me what to do." She shot back at him.

Without warning Angel back handed her and she went flying into the entertainment bureau. Causing her to smack her head hard against it.

"Listen you little whore, you will do what I say when I tell you. You are mine Buffy, don't you forget it." He roared at her.

Buffy looked truly frightened. There was a knock at the door, and he went to go answer it.

"Is there a problem sir?" The bell hop asked, trying to look around the room. Buffy had scurried off to the bathroom.

"No, no problem my wife and I were playing around and it got a little rough." He smirked.

The bell hop looked at him scared. "It's just that we got a few comments from the people in the hotel. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." He told the man.

"Everything is fine, now if you would excuse me, I need to get back to my wife." He slammed the door in the man's face.

Buffy was in the bathroom trying to will herself not to cry. Her life went from good to bad in a matter of days. All she could think about was Faith and her love for her. Angel threw open the bathroom door and saw Buffy on the floor in a ball. Her face red from where he had hit her.

"You should listen to me Buff; it would make things a lot better." He whispered to her, she just pushed him away.

Angel looked back at the girl and walked out of the bathroom, disgusted about what he just did.

Faith went to Giles house for the night; she really didn't want to be there if Buffy came home. She trusted the blonde, opened her heart to her, and she just ripped it out and pissed on it. For once in her life she was truly happy and something always comes around to take it away. Not anymore, the Faith that Buffy had known and love has been replaced, but he hard ass that she was before. No, she wouldn't take it out on Giles or any of the other Scoobies, this was to hurt Buffy the way she had hurt her. Resolve set, she told Giles she was going patrolling. He told her to be careful, and that she and Buffy would work this out. Faith mumbled thanks and headed out the house, she hated lying to Giles, but she needed a good fuck and knew just where to get it from.

Xander and Cordelia were walking home from the Bronze hand and hand. Neither one talking just content to be with each other. Xander was worried about Buffy and Faith, they were so good together and dead boy had to come and screw it up. Buffy had truly found happiness and it made him happy that she was happy.

"Do you think Angel did something to Buff?" Xander asked.

"No, I just think she needs to reevaluate her feelings for Faith and Angel. I mean come on how many people actually get over their first loves. Besides, he has a part of her that no one not even Faith can touch." She explained to the clueless boy.

"If you're talking about what I think you're taking about then it's a little too late." He told her.

Cordelia stopped them in mid walk, why she was with him was beyond her. "I'm not talking about that EWWW. Angel has a piece of her heart that no one can touch. That's something that will never go away." She told him softly.

They continued walking Xander giving thought to what his girlfriend had said, when the proverbial light bulb went off in his head.

"You feel that way about your first love don't you? I know I'm not your first love, but who was it, and when was it?" He asked out of curiosity.

"My first love came to me my sophomore year at Sunnydale High. This person tolerated me to an extent, we really weren't that close." With that they continued walking.

Xander walked Cordelia to her dorm room which she shared with Willow. They shared a little kiss and exchanged good nights. She watched as he disappeared down the hallway before entering. Willow wasn't in the room so she lie down on the bed and waited for the phone to ring. As on cue it rang, she picked it up.

"Yes, uh huh... That's great... no, don't do that... I don't care if your soul is permanent or not... I DON'T CARE YOU ARE NOT TO TOUCH HER!" She hollered into the phone and hung up.

**General Mac- more chapters huh? I hope this is chapter enough for you. Now go and review my other story.**

**Alyson- Everybody hates Angel. I had to throw a little Buffy and Cordelia silliness in there.**

**Dilvish- Don't worry Angel will get his soon enough, just keep reading and enjoying the story. I aim to please.**

**masterranger3- don't make with the killing of Angel yet... he is a very intergral part of the story. Maybe next time I will add a little slayer sex in detail.**

**Hopefully this will be enough to tide you ever until I update again. It shouldn't be too long before another update. Review me people, let me know what you think, gets down on knees and begs :)**


	7. Realizations and More

Right Kind Of Wrong

I so do not own them; please quit thinking that I do. I am so excited this story has gotten more reviews than "Can't Fight the Moonlight". It gives me a personal happy and so much more. I'm surprised I can keep my ideas separate since I'm working on three stories at one time. Now is the time I need to down an espresso and get back to work.

Buffy came out of the bathroom and Angel had just hung up the phone. She saw how comfortable he was on the queen size bed. This made her uneasy times ten; hopefully they didn't have to sleep in the same bed together. That wouldn't be of the good for either one involved. Angel looked at her with soulful eyes he was trying to convey his sorry-ness for what occurred a little while ago. The mark was faded to a small red welt, but will disappear before morning; with the slayer healing it wouldn't even be noticeable.

"Who were you on the phone with?" She asked as she approached the bed.

"Room service, since your food got ruined I decided to order you up some more food. I don't want you to starve." He told her. He did call room service after a less than stellar conversation with Cordelia.

"That was nice of you. Why did you go through all this trouble? I mean you have to let this go. We can't be together anymore, I'm with someone and she loves me. I love her, she is everything to me." She said softly.

Angel shifted himself on the bed so he could face her. He had the time to look to truly look and he saw the happiness there. There was no more pain or sadness in her eyes that their relationship brought. It was more doom and gloom and end of the world. It was that moment that he truly realized that she was not that girl anymore, and replaced was a woman who was confident and very mature. He made a mistake coming back; he should have just stayed on his path to redemption.

"I don't doubt that she does love you. I seen the passion in both your eyes and the way you are with each other. I was dumb enough to think I could come back and you would drop everything to be with me."

The silence hung over the room like a blanket, Buffy didn't know what to say. He finally put the pieces together and realizing that there could be no more them. She wanted to jump and kiss him. But that wouldn't be the smart thing to do.

"Why did you go through all this trouble of kidnapping me and having my friends and family worry? I mean couldn't you find another way to get your point across that if you can't have me no one can?" She asked him.

"It isn't that, I just wanted to be alone with you one last time. To make sure that you still don't feel a thing for me. I will never truly be over you Buffy no matter how many years our down the line. You saved me many of times, that is not something you forget."

No other words were said, until there was a knock on the door. Angel got up to open it and saw the bell hop or whatever he was standing there with a cart of food. He stepped aside to let the man enter. He had to suppress an urge to growl when the man was openly ogling the girl on the bed.

"Is there anything else you needed?" He asked Buffy.

She had to keep herself from getting sick at the guy leering at her. There was a bad vibe coming off of him, like maybe he was a demon or something. She glanced at Angel and he had a look on his face that said, 'Danger Will Robinson'.

"I don't need anything else, thank you." She told him tersely.

The bell hop walked out of the room and Angel closed the door. He immediately went over to the cart of food and smelled it, to make sure that nothing was wrong with it.

"I will handle him later. I didn't know that they allowed demons to work at the Marriott."

Buffy just shrugged her shoulders and began eating. She hadn't had anything to eat all day. Usually she could go without eating, but this time was different. The spaghetti was the first thing she ate. Angel couldn't help but smile at the scene, he had always enjoyed watching Buffy eat. He just wondered where it all went, she was so tiny and very in shape.

Faith walked into Willy the snitches new club Oasis. He was trying to get away from the demon clientele, but he is still the one to go to for information on all things evil. The music was loud and people were dancing all over, there were no vamps or demons in the mix tonight. That was fine by her, she was going to get sloppy drunk and screw the first available male. If B could do it so could she, making the way to the bar Willy approached her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Slayer?" He asked her.

"I just came to check out the club, and have a few drinks. Where's the harm in that?" She leered at him.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to seeing you without your girl. Did you ever find her?" He asked the brunette.

Faith had an expression that was clearly unreadable. What the hell did he mean by did she find her? Buffy was with her latest boy toy and couldn't give a damn with her.

"What the hell do you mean find her? She's around here somewhere." She told him.

Willy took a step back she really didn't know that the slayer was missing. He was debating on whether he should tell her or not. He decided to tell her he really didn't want his ass kicked all around the club.

"Word on the underground was she was kidnapped, while coming back from class. I over heard a couple of demons talking about the missing slayer. I assumed they were talking about you, until they mentioned your girl." He walked away from the bar and got the slayer a beer.

Faith tried to process what she heard. Buffy had been kidnapped, but there was a letter. Then she decided to replay the scenario out in her head. Buffy came home from class her jacket was on the bed along with her books, the door was open and her keys were on the night stand. There weren't any signs of struggle, but the door was open and she never did that. Willy brought her a beer and she took it without so much of a word. Then it dawned on her, the letter was not in B's handwriting, because she never adressed any of her letters with lover. She put the beer back down on the counter paid Willy and ran out of the club.

She ran through the cemetary's like the devil was at her heels, she didn't care right now she needed to get to Red and C's dorm quickly. Once she made it there she knocked on the door and Willow answered.

"Faith what's wrong? What's with the knocking like you're SDPD?" The red head ushered her in and Cordelia sat up on her bed.

"Damn Faith, what the hell happened to you?" The brunette asked the slayer.

"B is missing! I-I was at Willy's just going to have a drink and he mentioned it to me." She panted out trying to catch her breath.

Willow gasped in shock and Cordelia paled a little that was not supposed to get out at all. This would not bode well for any of the parties together. She straightened up her self as if to not give anything away.

"Missing are you sure?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, that is what Willy said, he over heard some demons talking about a missing slayer. He assumed it was me until they mentioned the other one, the original one. That son of a bitch kidnapped her, he is so fucking dead. I couldn't believe that I didn't trust in B." She paced back and forth.

"How did you know Willy was telling the truth? You said when you went to the dorm everything looked fine to you." Willow surmised, she really didn't want to think about her friend being gone.

"No, I said things looked normal, but I began thinking back to when I approached the room. The door was wide opened, her jacket and her books were on the bed, and her keys were on the nightstand. Do you still have the letter that was written?" She asked either one of the girls.

Willow moved to her notebook and pulled it out and handed it to the brunette. "What exactly does the letter have to do with anything? We know it was written by Buffy."

Cordelia got up and snatched the letter out of the slayers hand, this earned her a growl.

"Calm down before you bust a vessel; I am an expert at these things." She pretended to read the letter and handed it back.

"Sorry, but it's your girls handwriting. Her calling you lover is a little dramatic don't you think?" She handed the letter back to the other girl.

"That's just it, when she would send me all sorts of little nasties, not once did she use lover. She always used F or something else; lover is reserved for bedroom only."

Willow let out a small gasp, Faith just rolled her eyes, "Get over it red, Buffy isn't as pure as you think she is."

"I think you are over reacting. You just can't accept the fact that Buffy left you, you're just trying to hold on to something that isn't there anymore." Cordelia told her.

"You're right, I'm outta here." She walked out the door leaving an upset Willow and a too calm Cordelia behind.

"Why did you do that? What if Buffy truly is missing and something happens to her?" Willow asked the brunette.

"If that's the case then Buffy can handle herself, she'll be here safe and sound before you know it. You underestimate our slayer." She got back in her bed to read her magazine.

Faith walked to the Summers house, she needed to talk to Joyce. She wanted to know if she knew anything about Buffy's whereabouts. She rung the doorbell and waited for a few minutes. The door finally opened revealing Joyce and she ushered the girl in.

"Faith oh my god there you are! I have been trying to reach you all day, have you seen Buffy? I tried her cell phone and there is no answer." She told the younger slayer hysterically.

"I haven't seen Buffy since before my last class. I came over here to see if you had seen or heard from her. What do you mean she didn't answer her cell phone?" She asked alarmed.

Joyce looked at her in confusion, "You know she can't live without it. I tried calling her, but never got an answer." She said panic rising in her voice. "Did you see here when you come back from class?"

"No, I didn't. I just assumed from the letter she left me she was off with Angel. I mean he did come back all soul having, she probably got over me and went back to him."

Joyce took the girls hand and looked at her, "I don't think so, she's been happy deliriously happy for the past three in a half months. Angel never crossed her mind once, all things that reminded her of Angel she threw away. That part of her life is over, even if he does have a non removable soul, she wouldn't want to be with him. You are a lot better than Angel ever was. I may have been blind to certain aspects of her life, but you are the one thing that truly makes her happy. If you think that she would leave you for him, then you underestimate my daughter. Has she given any indication of her wanting to be with Angel?"

Faith thought for a minute, "No she hasn't. If anything, she has been more loving and attentive since he came back."

"Buffy has a level head on her shoulders at times, and this is one of them. She was just trying to reassure you that you are the one that she wants. I want you to stay here, just in case Buffy calls." Joyce told the girl.

"Fine I will, but if something did happen to her, I will find her and make whoever did this pay." She said menacingly.

Faith was a woman on a mission. No one messes with her or her girlfriend and if she finds out Angel had a part to play in this, there will be no hesitation in staking his ass. He fucked with them one too many times. There will be no next time, he was going to die even if he didn't have anything to do with it. The guilt started to set in she honestly believed that Buffy would leave her for him. She was going to go out and do something stupid and jeopardize everything they've worked hard for. She guessed that they were right love does make you do the wacky.

Buffy had just finished eating and she was feeling a little better, albeit a little dirty. Angel had stepped out for a minute to get her some clothes, but she really knew that he was going to do something to that demon. Bored out of her mind she flipped on the TV and watched a movie until she drifted off to sleep.

**Crazy –Kiki-19: I had to throw a little bit of angst in there. Come on I can't let them live happily ever after yet. It's not written in the cards, don't worry Angel will get his.**

**Anon: I really wish you would leave your name, but hey it's okay. Angel is going to pay as well as Cordelia, but you are just going to have to be patient. Keep reading and reviewing it makes me truly happy.**

**masterranger3: no need to go into threats. I will never make Faith do something that will kill anything that she and Buffy has. As far as Cordelia helping Angel there's a lot more to be explored, all is not what it seems.**

**AR –Erithius-: I will kill Angel nice and slow just for you, I may even throw in a little torture.**

**Naweoh: This is Faith she of the not so level head. Don't worry she'll get hit by the clue by four eventually.**

**General Mac: another chapter as always. **

**Alyson: that's just how my twisted little mind works, but you have to love it.**


	8. Willows Big Break

Right Kind Of Wrong

Look in part 1 for disclaimers. The wittiness has now left the building.

Faith was in Buffy's room trying to find sleep. Everything that has been said tonight was running through her head. She should have looked at everything before jumping to conclusions. Buffy would never do anything to hurt her intentionally, everything about her was true. It's just that when Angel's around her old insecurities come into play; she knows Buffy loves her, but maybe there is a special part reserved just for the vampire. Sleep wasn't coming anytime soon, so she decided to look around her girlfriend's room, as she had done so many times before. This time around she found Buffy's diary, a part of her wanted to read it, but another part wanted to respect her privacy. With the way she was feeling she could really care less. Opening up the book she flipped to the page until she came across the entry in regards to Angel's return.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe Angel came back after all these months. He said he needed to tell me something, but he didn't tell me what. I was finally happy and moving on with my life, but he had to come back and try to ruin things. I went to go see him as he requested and he still looked the same, but my Faith looks better. We talked he told me about his soul being permanent. It sent me for a loop of the worst kind, I have always thought about that since the time he lost his soul, but I really don't care anymore, I found who I am supposed to be with. I can love her freely without having the pain that comes along with loving Angel. I have someone who truly understands me, it's like we have one heart. Faith got a little jealous, but we had the most mind blowing sex that we ever had. I just have to reassure her that Angel is of the past and that she is where I see my future._

Faith closed the diary and wiped a stray tear from her eye, in all of her years she's never heard someone speak so lovingly about her. She put the journal back in its place and crawled back on Buffy's bed, it was times like this she had Mr. Gordo, he was a comfort to her and now he's not. Tomorrow morning she was going to find out where Angel is and going to end this once and for all. Sleep finally overcame her and she welcomed it.

Willow looked over at her roommate to make sure that she was asleep. Seeing that the brunette was indeed sleep, she went into the trunk at the end of her bed and pulled out some candles, a map of Sunnydale and the out lying areas, and Buffy's sweater, the blonde let her borrow, which she forgot to return. Closing the trunk quietly she sat in the middle of the floor and lit her candles, and put Buffy's sweater in the middle of the map. Looking around to make sure that Cordelia was still asleep, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She opened her eyes when she saw a bright light emanating form the map and the shirt. The light showed a little ways out of Sunnydale, but it didn't say exactly where.

Cordelia had woken up and saw Willow sitting in the middle of the floor, looking at a map of Sunnydale. She cursed inwardly, she forgot that the red head was a practicing Wicca.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

Willow let out a little squeal, she was literally in shock, Cordelia was supposed to be sleep.

The red head try to come up with a suitable lie, but nothing popped into her head. She looked at the brunette and gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Let me guess you are doing a locator spell to find Buffy. Am I right?" She asked, the red head.

Willow knew she was busted, "Yeah, I am. I have a feeling that something is wrong with Buffy. If it will help out both our slayers then I want to do all I can to help." She explained.

"Did it work?" The brunette asked trying to keep her calm.

"Yeah, it did. She is somewhere on the outskirts of Sunnydale a hotel I believe. I'm going to get on the net and cross reference until I find out where exactly she is." Willow got up from the bed and headed to the computer.

Cordelia was thinking of a way to stall her, but she was grasping at straws. No one is supposed to find out where Buffy was, it would throw her whole plan down the drain.

"It's late; you can do it tomorrow before you go to class. You know how you get when you don't get a full eight hours." She tried to cover.

Willow looked up at the brunette, she did have a point. If Angel did indeed kidnap Buffy she was okay, he would never do anything to harm her. Putting up her things she crawled into her bed, but not before asking the brunette a question that was bothering her.

"Cordelia, why aren't you making a big deal about Buffy being missing? She is like one of your best friends as you put it. I mean it was a long time in the making, but you should be more concerned than you are now?"

The ball was now back in the brunettes court and she really didn't know how to answer the question. She really didn't want to give anything away; after all she wanted Buffy and Faith to be completely obsolete.

"Willow, when do you know me, the Queen of Mean to ever show emotion? Besides, Buffy can take care of herself, as proven time and time again. After all if Angel tries anything she is Little-Miss-Likes-To-Fight." She gave the red head a smile.

Willow returned it, but she was still a little confused, how did they actually become close friends like they have now? In high school they were always putting each other down, but it seemed like something more. The attraction between them was obviously there, but there were defining factors namely Xander and Angel. Well Angel got all happy lost his soul, and almost killed half of Sunnydale because he was obsessed with Buffy. Said slayer disappeared over the summer and came back. Everyone was down her throat, but Cordelia was the one who was trying to defend the blonde, that was weirdness personified. Then came Faith, the tensions were rising between both brunettes and the blonde. To everyone else it looked like a case of the jealousies from both brunettes about a particular blonde. That was brushed off when Buffy and Faith finally admitted how they felt about each other. Cordelia was a little pissed, but eventually seemed to get over it.

Cordelia saw that Willow was in deep thought, whatever it was, it didn't seem good. Willow thinking is like a time bomb waiting to go off. She made a mental note to call Angel and meet with him before her class. Her mind wandered to the little blonde and what she was doing at the moment. She wondered if Angel actually kept his word and wouldn't touch her, if he did he was so dead. She thought back to all those times in high school when Buffy and her would have all of those hot and heavy make out sessions after slaying. All that went down hill when the other slayer came into the picture, they were down each other's throats constantly and Buffy had to play the referee. I thanked God for that one.

"I see the smoke coming out of your ears, what's going on in the world of Willow?"

"I was just in deep thought, nothing important." The red head turned the lamp off on her side of the bed and tried to drift off to sleep. Something to her wasn't right, but she didn't know what.

Cordelia glanced at the other girl one more time, before letting sleep finally claim her. Tomorrow she was going to be really busy; she just needed to distract Xander for a while.

Angel watched as Buffy slept, she looked so peaceful lying there. He used to watch her every night while she slept it was the only time that she seemed to be at peace. He missed her terribly and now he had her, but it still seemed like she was so far away. When she told him about her and Faith all his hope was gone. Come to find out he wasn't the only one who had a thing for the 'Golden Girl'; he never would have thought that Buffy and Cordelia were technically together. Buffy went both ways, he would have never guessed that, but when Faith came along everything went to hell and back between Cordelia and her. Then he came back from hell and tension and jealousy ran wild, Cordelia was jealous of both Faith and him, and Faith was jealous of Cordelia, and me. We didn't know what it was about the blonde that made us crazy.

Buffy shifted closer to him in her sleep. 'She must be thinking about Faith', Angel thought. It made him feel good to have her close to him, but she could imagine that it was Faith. He could see that the two of them were in love, anyone with eyes could see it, he just hoped that the other brunette sees it before something bad happens. It wouldn't end well on either side. He should have stayed in LA, but oh no he had to try with Buffy one last time. It would be better if he got out of dodge post haste, and take Cordelia with him, because by the time this is over their asses will be handed over to them, and he will be dust floating in the wind. Intertwining his hand with hers he let sleep claim him.

**A/N: If you know where I am going with this, please email me and let me know. I don't want you to give it away to everyone else who is reading. I'm not going to make this horrifically long like 'Cordelia's New Obsession' and 'One Night Can Change Your Life' it gets a tad redundant after all. If you get it right you get a shiny new nickel. Happy guessing!**

**AR Erithius- I will get to torturing Angel in a couple more chapters, be patient.**

**Naweoh- Cordelia has a lot to gain out of it, but I'm not going to give away no more. Angel's purpose will be revealed in a couple of chapters, he is a super strong vamp, but she has something on him. What? I'll never tell, until I'm ready.**

**General Mac- I love the way you ask so politely. **

**Nikki- Thanks for pointing that bit of information out to me. Sometimes I get caught up in my writing that sometimes I forget the little things. You are such a doll.**

**Anon- its okay, everyone is entitled to a little laziness sometimes. It's cool though, and I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Joyce is the mother; it's her job to see this.**

**masterranger3- I know you were joking, and I don't hold it against you. Angel/Cordelia will all be revealed in time. I'm evil like that, but you gotta love me.**


	9. Cordelia, Angel, and Buffy Oh My!

Right Kind of Wrong

**General Mac- I am so glad that you are loving this fic. It's my duty as an author to torture you. I am a big supporter of the Buffy/Cordelia ship as much as Buffy/Faith (their hot).**

**masterranger3- Read on and you just might know. But for now, I'll never tell.**

Faith woke up when she heard the phone ring, she wondered if it was Buffy. A few minutes later Joyce entered the room with the phone and handed it to Faith. The brunette gave her a smile and took it, the elder Summers left her alone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Faith, I have some news for you." Willow's voice filtered across the line.

The slayers heart was still racing; at first she thought that it was Buffy. She should have known that, that wouldn't have been the case. If only she knew what was happening to the girl.

"What's the news? Please tell me you found my girl." She said frantically, anything was better than nothing.

"I did a locator spell last night, I know that she is somewhere outside of Sunnydale." The red head said excitedly.

Faith's heart started beating triple time, Buffy had been located. This was by far the best news she's ever heard. In a way she felt guilty because of her thinking that Buffy ran away with Angel. Common sense should have told her that the blonde would not do that.

"Faith can you here me? Are you there?" Willows voice came through the phone again.

"Sorry about that, but you just made my fuckin' day! Where the hell is she?"

Willow had to remove the phone away from her ear. She knew the brunette was a yeller, but she didn't know how much of one she was.

"I'm not sure, when I come back from class; I'm going to look into any hotels there. I'm pretty sure that if it is Angel who took Buffy he wouldn't use his name. We may just have to go there and look for ourselves you know. I-"

"Red you are starting to babble. You do that, and we can check it out together, when we find Dead Boy he is so dusted."

Faith hung up the phone without as much as a good bye. She was concerned about Buffy and nothing else.

Cordelia was in a diner inside the hotel where she was supposed to meet Angel. He told her that Buffy was still asleep, so that would be no problems. She could have kicked herself mentally, Willow was a practicing Wicca and a locator spell was easy for her. The waitress came over to offer her some coffee, but she waved her away.

"What's with the clandestine meeting place?" Angel asked, in a low voice.

It caused Cordelia to jump a little, because he was not there a second ago.

"Stealthy much? Was Buffy still asleep?" The brunette asked.

Angel took a seat across from his partner in crime. He was not an early morning person by nature, and of course him being a vampire didn't help either. Personally he wanted to still be by Buffy.

"I didn't mean to scare you, anyways you sounded panicked."

"Willow did a locator spell, and she found Buffy. She doesn't know exactly where she is, but the general vicinity. Faith and the rest of the group will be making an appearance sometime soon." She told him, under no uncertain terms.

Angel told her to continue, the sooner this conversation was over, the sooner he could get back to Buffy.

"Move her somewhere else, take her to LA or something, just somewhere there can be access to her."

"Cordelia don't you think this is a little much? If they find us I am going to be dust and there is no telling what Faith would do to you. I mean is your friendship with Buffy worth all of this?" He asked her.

The brunette thought for a minute before answering, "I value my friendship with her, but you know and I know that it was more than just that."

"I understand that, but what makes you think Buffy would be so forgiving? You are trying to manipulate their relationship, so Faith would hopefully go away and Buffy would come crying to you." He told her.

"Like you can talk, you came back after having your soul bound. If that's not trying to get her back than I don't know what it is? You love her just as much as I do, and you don't want to see her with Faith, deep down in your heart you know she belongs with us. I mean you didn't protest too much when we both had her Homecoming night." She gave him a smug smile.

To Angel that was a low blow, he knew that's what she was using against him. If it got out about his, Buffy and Cordelia's relationship, everything would literally go to hell. Yes he knows that Faith and Buffy don't belong together. But he wasn't going to stand in the way of her happiness, no matter how much he protested it.

The brunette knew she had him, little did he know that she had the whole thing on tape. If he backed out now, that tape would be available to all Scooby's plus Buffy's watcher. Not even Faith would want to be around Buffy, but she would do that only if she had to.

"Fine, I will take her to LA, but that is the extent of it. What exactly do you hope to gain from this?" He asked her one last time.

She loved it when things go her way. She leaned in closer to the vampire and began to whisper.

"It's simple, the longer we keep Buffy away, Faith loses all hope and move on. Buffy finds out and the relationship is over. Buffy will be all alone, and who do you think she'll turn to before Willow?" She said sweetly as could be.

Angel couldn't believe his ears; she is going to all this trouble so Buffy could turn to her. He thought that he had it bad, but she was out of control. All he wanted to do was wash his hands with it, but with Buffy involved it wasn't going to happen, not now not ever.

"So she turns to you, then what? How would she react when she finds out that you are behind this? Don't you have a boyfriend already? What about Xander? How do you think that he will react, when he finds out that you orchestrated this little fiasco? Think about what you are running the risk of losing, for something that may never happen again." He told her honestly, he needed her to see the severity of this situation.

"Buffy and I rekindle what we had before, if not I will use the tape over her head. How would her precious friends react to their slayer getting boffed by her ex-vampire lover and one of her best friends? As far as Xander is concerned he can be left in the dark, I love Buffy and that is never going to change. I fell for her hard when she came to Sunnydale High sophomore year. Cordelia Chase does not fall hard for anyone; I was only dating Xander to get close to her. If this blows up, I will continue to fight for her, something that you never did."

Cordelia got up leaving a very perplexed vampire behind. He gave some thought to what she had said; it was true that he didn't fight for her or what they had. What he did was for the best, a decision that he still regrets until this day. The waitress approached him and offered him coffee, he declined. The waitress gave him a small smile, at least she tried. Angel got up and walked out of the diner, Buffy should already be up and they needed to go, before the Calvary comes a calling.

Buffy woke up in confusion; she didn't know where she was until she focused her vision. The memories came rushing back to her, the kidnapping, to Angel hitting her and making her bruise. The room was surprisingly quiet, she kind of hoped to find Angel reading or watching her. A slight pang hit her heart, until she heard the doorknob turning; she began looking for something to defend herself with. Just because she didn't have her strength didn't mean she wasn't resourceful, she found a pencil and picked it up. The door opened and she lunged towards the intruder, and stopped dead when she was that it was Angel. She put the pencil down and looked away ashamed.

"What's with the defensive?" He asked, after shutting the door.

"I thought it was an intruder or something, had to defend myself somehow. You know slayer strength is not here anymore, well at least not right now." She looked away.

Angel looked her over and he knew that what they were doing is for the best. He missed seeing her in the morning, when she would stay the night over his house after patrolling. She looked like a goddess and then some, it took a lot of control for him to not throw her on the bed and ravish her.

"Well, that's a good thing. We need to leave now, don't ask questions, and just do as I say. I don't want to have to hurt you." He told her seriously.

"Angel, what's going on? Why do we need to leave? Also, you forget about the little thing called sun, you will be dust." She told him while gathering up her things.

"My car has special glass, so that's not a problem. As far as our leaving, there is a bunch of demons heading this way. Some kind of Demonpalooza or something, if they find out there is a slayer here, your fair game." He hated lying to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

Buffy looked at him skeptically, but followed him out anyway. Why would a partially human hotel do a convention for demons? Without further telling she followed him to his car and got in. She stepped on something when she saw what it was she gave a mental praise to the powers that be. Her cell phone, she must of dropped it last night, picking it up she put it in her pocket hoping to use it later. Angel got in and started the car, he gave a small smile to Buffy and they drove off.

Faith skipped her first classes of the morning, and waited for Willow in her dorm room. Cordelia was probably already in class, she was growing restless by the minute. Willow walked into her room and nearly fell out seeing Faith sitting on her bed. She closed the door and put her books on the desk.

"I didn't expect to see you here; I thought you would be in class." The red head approached the brunette.

"You know me Red; I just want to get my girl back. Giles said that we could use his car to go get Buffy. I am going to kill him on site, and don't try to stop me. He's going to rue the day he decided to fuck with what's mine."

Willow actually felt sorry for the vampire, but thinking back on everything it didn't last long. She followed behind the dark slayer closing the door behind her, she hated going off to do things half cocked.


	10. Thank God For Phones

Right Kind Of Wrong

Again they do not belong to me, I so wished they did. I would make everyone live happily ever after.

**masterranger3- Yes, Faith is on a mission, and it isn't a pretty one either.**

**Crazy-Kiki-19- Correct, Cordelia loves Buffy, Buffy loved Cordelia and Angel, hence love affair from hell. Don't worry Buffy and Faith will be reunited soon.**

**AR – Erithius- They both are bad people well, ones a bitch and the other one is a vampire. This is Buffy and Faith what kind of person do you take me for.**

**alison- I wanted Cordelia to be the bad person, along with Angel. I'm glad that you like the story, it will get better promise **

**General Mac- As always another chapter, and trust me Faith and Cordelia will have it out, and it won't be pretty.**

**Naweoh- Twists and turns are a good thing, it keeps the story interesting. That's the kind of stories I write, when you think I'm going one way, I'm totally going somewhere else.**

**To everyone else who reviewed thanks a lot, it makes me happy. **

Sorry about the lack of update, but RL has been getting in the way. Hopefully this chapter will make up for lost times.

Cordelia was on her way from her Art class, when Faith, and Willow walked passed her.

"Rush much?" She asked in a bitchy tone.

Faith turned around, "Yes, we know where Buffy is or located. We are going to go get her, and kill Dead Boy; he's fucked up one too many times." She said pissed.

Willow put a hand on the girls arm, "Please don't get her started, and she won't stop. If you want to come with, you can."

The brunette thought about it, "I don't think so, I actually have a life." She said a little too snotty.

"Wait, B is supposed to be one of your best friends, and you don't want to help find her? That's seriously fucked up, what the hell kind of friend are you?" Faith said angrily.

"I'm just not making a mountain out of a mole hill. Buffy will turn up when she turns up, calm down super girl. I'm just as concerned as you are, I just hide it better." Cordelia told the brunette.

Willow stood there watching the battle of the brunettes. Something about Cordelia's demeanor wasn't right. When Buffy ran away before senior year, the brunette was distraught. Now Buffy has gone missing, and it's like she doesn't even bat an eye, unless she's more broken up about it than she's letting on.

"I would really love to hear you two go back and forth, but I have a friend to find." Willow silenced them.

"Now Faith, get it in gear and let's go!" The red head yelled.

Without anything else said between the three Faith and Willow walked off. Cordelia stood there for a minute trying to figure out that was all about. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" A voice answered the phone.

"Is it done?" She asked.

"I'll call you later, take care of our girl." She flipped off her phone and began to walk to her dorm room.

Angel pulled up in front of the Hyperion Hotel; it was deserted, because he owned it. Buffy was sound asleep, he really didn't want to wake her, but he needed to.

"Buffy wake up, we're here?" He shook her gently.

The blondes head shot up and looked over at Angel, her dreams were actually reality. "Where are we, and why does it look like the Adams Family should live here?"

Angel chuckled at her observation, and got out of the car. Buffy followed suit and they walked up to the hotel together.

"It's empty, what are we going to do here?" She asked.

The vampire unlocked the doors and opened it up. Buffy walked in and looked at the place in awe, it was huge, and the lobby alone could probably fit her house in it.

"I own it; it's like a historic landmark. This will be home sweet home, until I say so." He told her none to friendly.

Buffy recognized his tone, and realized that she was probably going to be here indefinitely. He walked up the stairs and she followed him, he led her to a hallway of rooms. The first room they entered had a mini kitchen, off of the main sleeping area.

"This is your room; we'll worry about getting you food and stuff later." He walked out leaving Buffy to examine the room.

"If, you get any ideas don't. My room is right next door, you need privacy I'm giving it to you. We will be going out to the grocer after sunset to get you some food; I don't want you leaving this hotel for nothing. If you want sun, you can go in the court yard. My days of playing nice are over Buffy." He stalked out of her room.

Buffy tried her best not to cry, but the tears kept falling. Her life was going so well, and now it's going to hell. She lay out on the bed and began to sob. Angel was outside of her door and heard her crying. He had to keep himself from going in there and comforting her. If he was Angelus, he would have marveled in it, but since his un-souled counter part was no more, he felt remorseful for what he was doing. With a sad heart he turned and went to his room, he really needed to think.

When Buffy's tears finally subsided she rooted around for her cell phone. She reached into her pocket and let out a small yes! She flipped it on, only to realize that the battery wasn't dead. It didn't matter she needed to call someone, the first one she thought of was Faith. Dialing a familiar number she waited for them to pick up.

Willow and Faith were outside of Sunnydale trying to find out which hotel Buffy was at. They tried every hotel in the vicinity, except for one The Marriott. Willow pulled the car in the parking lot and both girls got out.

"This is the last one out here, and I'm pretty sure that this is the one." Willow told her friend.

"I hope so." She pulled out a picture of Buffy and kissed it.

Walking into the hotel Faith was getting some bad vibes, there were demons in the hotel, but she didn't know where. They walked up to the concierge and began to ask questions.

"Have you seen this girl?" Faith held up Buffy's picture.

The man behind the desk looked at it, he recognized her as the slayer. "Yeah, she was here with Angelus, but they left an hour or so ago." He told them.

"Son of a bitch! Arguing with Queen C caused us to miss Buffy!" She growled out. Willow couldn't do anything to calm the slayer down.

The faint ringing of a cell phone caught all both women's attention; Faith checked her pocket and found her phone. She looked at it and her heart nearly stopped, it was Buffy. Willow looked at the brunette like she was crazy, why is she getting excited off of a phone call.

"It's Buffy." She said.

"Don't just let it ring answer it. I will ask you about the ring tone you have for her later."

Faith picked up the phone, "B, baby is that you?" She asked excitedly.

Buffy waited a few minutes before she said anything, "Yes, baby it's me. I miss you so much." She cried out.

"I miss you too, where are you baby? Can you tell me where you are?" She asked as Willow pulled out her Sidekick.

Buffy hesitated for a minute, "Well from what I saw when I woke up, we are in LA at some creepy hotel, which looks like the Adams Family should live here." She told her.

Willow tapped Faith on the shoulder, trying to get what Buffy was saying.

"She said it's a real big hotel in LA, gothic in appearance, and looks like the Adams Family should live there."

"Ask her did she recognize anything by it? Land marks or whatever, a name?" Willow asked Faith

"Did you recognize anything else? Did you see a name?" Faith asked her girl.

The blonde thought for a minute, "Nothing remotely familiar, but I think the name is the Hyperbole Hotel or something else like that." She said dejectedly.

Willow looked at Faith, "What did she say?" The red head asked.

"Buffy said, it's a gothic looking hotel, like the Adams Family should live there? She didn't recognize anything around it, and she said a name, The Hyperbole Hotel or something like that." Faith repeated to her friend.

The red head typed the information into her Sidekick trying to pin a location.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything to you? If he did he is so dead." Faith told the girl.

"He gave me the drug that Giles gave me when I turned eighteen. My slayer strength is gone for right now." She debated on telling her that he had hit her, using her rational mind she went against it.

"I miss you B, we will find you. Save your battery, and I will talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Buffy replied.

Both girls hung up the phone feeling a lot better than what they had before. She put the phone on vibrate and hid it under her pillow. The last thing she needed was him finding out what she was doing. She hoped that Willow was able to pull up that information on what little information she gave her.

Angel was in his room pacing back and forth. He clearly was not happy with the way all of this is going down. He needed to find a way to call Cordelia's bluff, or bring her down a notch or two. A proverbial light bulb went off in his head, a letter; he would send a letter with no return address. Cordelia would be exposed and he would have Buffy all to himself. The vampire used his enhance hearing to check on Buffy, he hadn't heard a sound out of her since they've been here. The TV was on and she was watching Eurotrip or something like that. He could tell by the singing along with "Scotty Doesn't Know", _'How fitting,'_ he thought. Sitting at his desk he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, he began to write. He would drop it off when they were out tonight, for food.

Willow and Faith were in the car headed back to Sunnydale, it was getting late, and they would figure out what to do later. All Faith wanted to do was find her girl and never let her go. Usually she wasn't this protective about anything, but Buffy brought that out in her.

"Don't you think you need to call Mrs. Summers? Let her know that Buffy is okay?" Willow asked her friend.

Faith let out a silent curse, "I need to call her, and let her know that her baby girl is alright." She whipped out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Joyce, yeah it's Faith... Buffy called me this afternoon... Yeah she's alright, a little worse for wear... she's somewhere in LA... I know, but it's too late, plus we have school tomorrow... I know... I'll have Willow drop me off at your house... Call Giles and let him know what's going on... I've been so busy that I forgot to tell him what's going on... We just passed the Welcome to Sunnydale sign... Bye."

The brunette slayer hung up the phone and looked at Willow, "She is a lot better now that we have a location on Buffy. I told her we will get on it tomorrow; I am so going to kill Angel and anyone that he had help from." She seethed.

"Why don't you do a patrol tonight, let out some of that frustration. I will tell Cordelia the good news, I'm sure she would like to hear it." The red head said, lightly.

"Hell no! Don't tell her shit! She acted like she didn't care; let her be surprised when she sees her friend. If and when we get her back this week-end coming up she will be all mine, it's our Anniversary, and I'm going to make it one she won't ever forget."

Willow gave her friend a big smile, "So you have forgiven her then? We still don't know who wrote the letter."

"I don't give a shit anymore! She was taken against her will, I should have believed in her. I knew that she didn't love Angel anymore, but I let my jealousy and insecurities get the best of me. It's kind of like the way I was, when Queen C and Buffy would so their things without including anyone else." She surmised.

Willow looked over at Faith and put a comforting hand on her arm, "Buffy and Cordelia have always been like that since she stepped foot in Sunnydale. Buffy dropped her and her crowd for Xander and I, it made me love her even more, in a sisterly kind of way. When Buffy ran away after sending Angel to hell, Cordelia took it worse than the rest of us. When she came back, everyone was down her throat... well maybe not Giles, but Cordelia actually tried to defend her, until Buffy told her to get out of her shoes. Trust me they have more of a tolerated relationship if anything."

The red head pulled the car up in front of the Summers home, and Faith got out. She turned around, "Thanks Willow, I will see you tomorrow, please try and find out what hotel Buffy is at." She turned and walked up to the Summers house.

Willow started the car and headed towards the campus. All this sleuthing made her want to have some Oz cuddling.

Angel approached Buffy's door and knocked. He heard her faint come in, and he walked into her room.

"We need to go out and get you some food, and some more clothes. I know you are probably in need of a bath." He told her.

Buffy got off of the bed and put on her shoes, "You're actually letting me out? To what do I owe this treatment?" She asked.

"You need to eat, I can't have you waste away, plus you've been wearing the same clothes for a day. I want you to stay clean and neat, but do not try to escape." He told her none too friendly.

Angel walked out of the room, and Buffy followed him, not wanting to piss him off. They walked out of the hotel and to Angel's car, the only times she's actually been inside the car was when, they would have heavy make out sessions after patrolling sometimes with Cordelia or sometimes just the two of them.

"Seatbelt Buffy, I will not move unless you are buckled up."

The blonde sighed, and put on her seatbelt, something was telling her that this was not going to be a pleasant experience. Angel started the car and drove off, all Buffy could do was look out the window.


	11. Secrets and Lies

Right Kind of Wrong

Disclaimers are still the same; they do not belong to me. Remember that people, I am not Joss or FOX, or ME!

**General Mac- Faith is not going to be upset with Buffy over Angel.**

**Naweoh- You were a little slow, but not too much. You got it correct Angel, Buffy, and Cordelia were a threesome more than once. Sometimes Angel participated, and sometimes it was Buffy and Cordelia. I will give you a shiny new nickel.**

**To my anonomyse reviewer- That's the point to hate Cordelia and Angel both. Don't worry we'll have a reunion soon enough with our favorite slayers.**

Angel pulled the car into the mall parking lot he glanced over at Buffy, and she looked back at him. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"We are here to get you some clothes. Do not try anything stupid like escape or draw attention to us. If you do that, you will be punished, and believe me Buffy you wouldn't want that. It would make the games we used to play look like a walk in the park, this time Cordelia won't be here to save you." He told her none too friendly.

Buffy looked at him with tears in her eyes, she refused to let them fall. Something like that would give him satisfaction and that is not what she wanted to give him. To keep herself from crying she thought back to her phone conversation with Faith. That is all that she could hold on to until she was rescued.

"Fine, I won't draw attention to us, but I will not be treated less than what I am. So help me god, if you fuck with me slayer power or not I won't hesitate to stake your ass. As far as your punishing me, I think it's the other way around, it's torture for you to be so close, but not able to touch. It burns you up inside that Faith and I can screw each other from sun up to sun down." She gave him a smirk.

"Get out of the car now, let's go." He said gruffly.

Buffy opened the door and got out, she was very proud of herself, one for the slayer, none for the vampire. Deciding it was best not to anger him further, she followed him into the mall. The first store was Fred Siegel, Buffy lived in there.

"Pick out some clothes; I have to drop something off in the mail." He handed her a credit card, "Pick up whatever you need, but you need to be here when I get back." He told her.

"Ay, Ay, Captain!" She mocked saluted and went into the store to do some damage.

Angel glanced at Buffy and walked over to the local UPS store. The lady behind the counter greeted him a little too friendly.

"Welcome to the UPS store, what can I help you with?" The lady asked.

Angel pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to the lady, "I want this sent over night, to this address it's very important that they receive it." He told her.

"Your total is going to be $12.95; it will be there first thing in the morning." She gave him a receipt with a tracking number on it.

Without another word he took it and walked out, a smile playing on his face. Cordelia is going down, and Buffy will be his finally. Life was good if you're a vampire, but he didn't know that the fates were not with him.

Fifteen outfits, ten pairs of shoes, unmentionables, and everything else, Buffy felt better. She just hoped that her girlfriend would come and get her sooner. She paid for her purchases and waited for Angel. Something was really wrong with this he wouldn't have up and kidnapped her, unless he is trying to cover up or hide something. Immediately her mind wandered to the first time she, Angel, and Cordelia were together. They had just finished being hunted by Mr. Trick and his associates; they were trashed from head to toe. They entered the dance and everyone was looking at them, they didn't win so they left. Patrol and small talk was made until they were in front of Angel's mansion. Without hesitation Buffy opened the door and was surprised to see Angel in front of the fire place doing Tai Chi in the buff...

"Buffy where were you? I was trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." He told her.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something Faith and I did the other day." She couldn't very well tell him what she was thinking about.

"Did you get everything that you needed?" He asked her.

Angel grabbed her bags and grimaced at how much they had in them. He just hoped that she didn't bankrupt him.

"I need to go to Bath and Body Works, to pick up some shower gel, shampoo, and some essentials." She gave him a smile.

"Buffy, I'm sorry about being an asshole; it's just that there are something's going on that you don't know about. You and I are going to have to talk when we get back to the hotel. It's not going to be pretty, but I can't live with the guilt anymore." He told her softly.

Confusion was clearly written on her face, he needed to tell her something. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. Does he want to talk about their encounters together with Cordelia? They walked to Bath and Body Works and Angel waited outside while Buffy got her toiletries. Once she walked out he escorted her back to the car, no other words were exchanged.

"Angel I have a question, why did you kidnap me?" She asked him softly.

"Buffy we will discuss this when we get back to the hotel. The last thing I need right now is to have a brassed off slayer on my hands. Please let it go until then." He pleaded with her.

Buffy sat back and put her arms across her chest, she was clearly pissed. She really hated being weak. Angel couldn't help but smile at his one time beloved, she may have matured, but there was very much a little girl still inside. He pulled the car into Ralph's Grocery and got out.

"Pick out whatever you like or whatever you want. I want you to be comfortable and have food around that you enjoy."

Food sounded real good to her right now, she hadn't eaten anything since last night. She grabbed a cart and they walked down the individual aisles together. Buffy picked up ice cream, fixings for a salad, some microwave meals, chips, pop corn, and some Coca Cola. Angel frowned at her food selections when she wasn't looking he put some bacon, eggs, bread, and some other healthy things for her to eat. Once the cart was full they made their way to the checkout counter.

"Is there anything else you need while we're here?" He asked her.

"No, nothing else right now." She smiled softly at him.

Angel paid for their purchases and they exited the store. The tension in the car was already gone, but there was a dark cloud over their heads. Whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be pretty. The ride back to the Hyperion was made in silence, neither one knew what to talk about. Buffy's mind was going over what Angel wanted to talk to her about. She just hoped that he wasn't trying to declare his undying love for her, that would be too clichéd. Angel pulled the car into the garage and stopped the car, Buffy was the first one out followed by Angel. He helped her bring her parcels up to her room; hopefully she would share it with him. They took everything upstairs, he told her to get situated and he will be back to talk to her in a little bit. Buffy put up her clothes and her food, she debated on taking a shower now or a shower later. It wasn't too hard, she grabbed some clothes, and her bath supplies and went to the bathroom.

Faith was sitting in the Summers living room with Joyce. The elder Summers was visibly relaxed after she heard that Buffy was alright. She didn't know what she would have done if something bad did happen to her daughter.

"Willow is going to look up the info that Buffy gave us. So by tomorrow we can get her and bring her home." She reassured the woman who was like a mother to her.

"I just want her home. Why would he do something like this? I don't understand." She asked.

"I don't know there's just something about Buffy that makes people crazy." Faith replied.

Joyce let out a small chuckle, her daughter was indeed something else. She was about to say something else until the phone rung.

"Hello... Yes do you know where she is... The Hyperion Hotel, in LA... I will be sure to tell her... Thanks Willow... Bye" Joyce hung up the phone, a huge smile on her face.

Faith looked at her in concern, but it faded away to something else. Willow must have come through if Joyce is smiling like that.

"That was Willow, she found out where Buffy is. She's at the Hyperion Hotel in LA." Joyce told the slayer.

"You're shitting me! Red found her? Oh I could kiss her." She exclaimed.

"You will be taking a road trip to LA after your last class tomorrow. She said be ready, and have your supplies handy."

Faith jumped up and hugged Joyce, and went to call Giles; he would be delighted that Buffy was found safe and sound.

"Where are you going?" Joyce asked the girl.

"I'm going to call Giles, he's been worried." She ran up the stairs to Buffy's room.

Faith dialed Giles number and waited for him to answer. This news was too good to keep to themselves, she was debating on whether to tell Cordelia or not. It didn't take long to answer that question, Queen C would just have to see for herself.

"Rupert Giles speaking." The voice came over the line.

"Giles, I have some news about Buffy. It's good trust me." She reassured him.

"What is it? Where is she? Does Angel indeed have her?" He questioned.

Faith laughed at his questions, "She is in LA, some hotel, and Dead Boy does have her. Whatever you do, do not tell C or X-man. I want to surprise them." She told him.

"I won't say a word. Please bring her home safely." He told her.

"Sure will, oh and when we get her back, you won't see her for a while."

Faith could hear Giles cleaning his glasses over the phone. She loved making him blush, he was just to stuffy for her tastes.

"Have a good night Faith."

They hung up the phone and Faith lay back on Buffy's bed. A huge weight has been lifted off of her chest. Now she just had to get everything set up for the week-end, it was their anniversary coming up after all. With that on her mind she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Cordelia, Willow, and Xander were at the Bronze enjoying a night out. Willow was having a hard time keeping her secret, well secret, but she promised Faith she wouldn't say anything. Oz was on stage with Dingoes Ate My Baby, he was the only one who officially knew, outside of Faith, Joyce, and herself, but default Giles.

"Willow, what's with the giddiness? You've been hyper girl all night." Xander joked.

"Me hyper, gosh no I'm just excited about Oz playing. No, nothing out of the ordinary going on. Coffee I had too much coffee; you know how Buffy says coffee and me aren't mix-y things." She babbled out.

Cordelia looked at her strangely, either she was up to something or she knows something.

"Where you able to find Buffy?" Cordelia asked.

"We did find out that she was at the Marriott outside of Sunnydale, but she left with Angel. We don't know where she is right now, hopefully she will be alright. Faith is climbing the walls with worry." Willow said, nonchalantly.

"So, she is MIA? We'll find her, I wonder what Dead Boy wants with her?" Xander questioned.

"He is still obsessed with the girl, anyone can see that. Maybe he just wants to cause trouble between Buffy and Faith. He obviously doesn't want to see the two of them together, or he just doing it to get Faith out of the picture." Cordelia surmised.

The prom queen looked up and saw two pairs of eyes looking intently at her. She thought about what she had said, and could have hit herself mentally.

"How would you know that? I didn't even come up with that." The red head asked.

"Well, sometimes you don't see what's in front of you. I mean why else would he come up with this elaborate scheme. He's not happy that Buffy is not his, put it together and it equals 'duh'." She responded.

Xander just gave a shrug of his shoulders and went on enjoying the music, "Does any of you dames care to dance?"

Willow held up her hand and Xander escorted her to the dance floor. Cordelia was at the table watching the scene unfold. She needed to call Angel and find out what exactly is going on. It made her blood boil to think about Angel putting his vampire hands all over her girl.


	12. This Is My Confession

Right Kind of Wrong

Once More with Disclaimers, we all know they do not belong to me. It's something we have to add anyway so deal!

Buffy stepped out the shower feelinga lotbetter; the warm water really did her good. Deciding on a pair of shorts and a shirt she got dressed, she wondered what Angel had to talk to her about. She hoped that it wasn't anything completely bad, like he was going to keep her forever or he will kill all of her family. A knock sounded at her door and she went to go answer it, knowing already that it was Angel. Why they were at a deserted hotel was beyond her? She stepped aside so he could enter; he took a look around the room and saw that Buffy had already put her signature on it.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk." She said cutting to the chase.

"Why don't we sit down, I've been going over and over at how I am going to tell you this. You asked me a question earlier today as to why I kidnapped you."

Buffy was about to interrupt but he held a hand up silencing her. A move that she knows all to well.

"I wasn't alone in this, and when you find out the whole story it's going to either piss you off or ruin a friendship because of it. Regardless of the outcome I will still love you even if you don't." He told her softly.

Buffy just nodded her head and waited for him to continue. Angel let out a non-existent breath and began telling his tale.

"As you know I was in LA looking for redemption and fighting the good fight. I was doing well until I saved that gypsy woman. I found out my soul was permanent and I wanted to come home to you. I knew at that time that you were in a relationship with Faith. When I came home I pretended like I didn't know, because that was part of the plan."

"Wait a minute, if you know that I was with Faith, then why did you make a big deal about it? How did you find out? And who the hell have you been planning with?" She asked angrily.

Angel knew that she was going to get upset, but she needed to know this. Not only will it make him feel better, it will truly make her see who Cordelia Chase really is.

"I knew you were with Faith from the beginning because of Cordelia. She and I have been keeping close contact with each other. Evidently she was pissed because you and Faith were an item, hence one of the real reasons I came back. In our minds you don't belong with her, you should be with us." He told her.

Buffy tried to absorb everything she heard, at the moment she was too confused to be upset. She looked at Angel with unshed tears in her eyes, they planned this whole thing. She made a clean break with the both of them, why would Cordelia of all people do this?

"You mean to tell me that you and Cordelia have been plotting ever since you left? Why the hell can't people move on? I have, Cordelia clearly has Xander, and you can date whoever you want, we're ex remember. I loved you and her, but we knew that it wasn't going to work out, because we were going behind our friends backs screwing each other. Is that why you kidnapped me? What does Cordy have to gain from all of this? And what the hell possessed you to go along with this crazy shit?" She seethed.

The vampire knew this was going to come up and he had to explain. This last little bit was going to be the final nail in the coffin. It was now or never and it was going to either make or break them. He was going for the latter, after this she would probably want nothing to do with either one of them.

"We tried to move on, but it has been impossible for us. You've captured our heart, mind, and soul. You're not that easy to get over, why do you think she is still dating Xander? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Buffy. What we had was something that could never be replaced, now you can't say that the relationship we had was not worth it. You were the happiest you have ever been, until Faith came along and decided to screw things up."

"First of all Faith didn't screw anything up, our relationship was good at best, but we all knew that it wasn't going anywhere. Don't you dare bring Xander in this; he had nothing to do with it!" She yelled at him.

"Buffy shut it up! Let me finish what I have to say, this could greatly affect your relationship with Faith and your friends!" He yelled back.

"Fine, what else is there to tell?" She sighed.

"Cordelia wanted to separate you and Faith; you disappear or pretend to move on with me. Faith decides to move on with her life, you come back find out and pretty much end things. You go crying to her, and she could make her move. If you didn't go along with it, there's a video tape that she made of us, and she threatened to expose us if I didn't do what she said." He finally told her.

The slayer didn't know whether to let the tears fall or throw up. She trusted the both of them, perhaps more than she did Xander and Willow. Now there is actually a tape of the three of them together, if that got out it could ruin possibly everything. This could cause her to lose Faith forever.

"So you are telling me his now, what's in it for you?" She asked snidely.

"I couldn't live with this guilt anymore; I had to say something to you. I should have never been a part of this whole thing. You are truly happy with Faith and I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness. It means more to me than anything, that's why I sent a letter to Faith explaining to her everything that Cordelia has done." He told her.

"Wait a minute, you sent a letter to my girlfriend telling her what's going on? Way to fuck things up Angel, now she won't take me back, if you told her what I think you told her."

Buffy got up and began pacing back and forth; this day couldn't get any worse could it? He just single handedly messed everything up with Faith. She would have a hard time making up this one. She looked back at him with a deep scowl and Angel flinched, he knew she was pissed beyond the highest levels of being pissed.

"Buffy, I didn't tell her what the three of us did, but I told her that Cordelia is also behind this, I explained how she helped me and everything else. I don't want to ruin anything that you have with Faith and your friends, that's the last thing that I want. I just wanted to tell you that. Cordelia is still seriously obsessing over you; she has been since the first time you set foot into Sunnydale High." He told her.

The blonde let out a collective sigh of relief, but she was still upset. She wished she had a stake so he could stake his ass already, but will save that honor for Faith. One twisted individual is enough, but two, they entered into a deadly game, and everyone who played a part are going to get burned. She prayed to whoever was listening that everything will come out good, but she had to come clean with Faith.

"I know Cordy had a thing for me, she wasn't very obvious in hiding it. We should have thought twice before starting the kind of relationship we had. It truly wasn't worth all of this, now I have no choice but to come clean to Faith. She gets that letter and first thing that's going to happen she's going to go straight to Cordy, and all hell will break loose." She sobbed.

Angel wanted to put his arms around the girl, but thought against it. He really didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Could you leave me alone now? I have a lot to think about." She cried.

Angel stood up and walked to the door, "Sure, I'll be in my room if you need to talk." He told her softly.

Without looking back he walked out the door. Buffy lay on the bed body wracked with tears. Her life was about to change and not necessarily for the better. Hopefully after all this stuff clears she and Faith would be stronger for it. Then again it was before she and Faith got together, no harm no foul right? Wrong on so many levels, like they always say 'Whatever is done in the dark, always come to light.' Unfortunately this was going to shed all kinds of light. Not wanting to think anymore, Buffy fell into a dreamless sleep.

Angel was downstairs doing what he did best brood. He really didn't want to cause her any pain. That was the last thing that he wanted to do, in a way he hoped that it would sway her over to his side. When he was in LA for those few months, his life had no semblance of meaning, yes he was helping the hopeless, but he was hopeless without the slayer. They were not supposed to be together a Vampire and a Vampire Slayer, it wasn't natural. He fell in love with her the first time he saw her, it was kind of hard not to, she was sunny and bright, and had a heart that she wore on her sleeve for everyone to see. Buffy to him was the perfect picture of innocence something that most slayers lacked. Deciding that he had enough brooding and went to patrol, he wouldn't have to think so much.

The sun was shining on Faith's face when she awoke. It was Tuesday and she only had two classes today, then it was off to LA. She looked over at the night stand to see what time it was, instead of a seeing the clock, she saw an envelope addressed to her. She reached over and picked it up, it didn't have a return address it was kind of weird. Her slayer senses weren't going crazy so she opened it and a piece of paper fell out. Seeing nothing else she picked it up and began to read.

_Faith,_

_I know that I am the last person that you want to hear from, but there is something important that I have to tell you. First of all don't be angry with Buffy anymore, she had nothing to do with this; she was an innocent in this whole crazy plan. I had to tell you because the guilt was eating away at me. Now that that's out of the way on to the hard part._

_I had no plans of coming back to Sunnydale, I was going to stay in LA and keep my distance from Buffy. I knew about you two being together all along, I came back to see if it was true and if Buffy was happy. I had my answer the way she would look when she talked about you, and the way you look at each other, the way we used to look at each other. I was happy for her, but someone was not, and I believe that you know who it is. Cordelia called me in LA and told me about the two of you being together, and that I should come back to Sunnydale to ruin that happiness, so she could have Buffy to herself. Since high school she had been crushing on Buffy, it grew tenfold when their senior year started. She was dating Xander just to be next to Buffy, they were getting closer, but you came into the picture and screwed up everything. So we, well she hatched this plan of taking Buffy away to drive you two apart, and Cordelia was all she had left, because they were such good friends. Basically she wanted to rekindle what they had, if Xander and you weren't in the picture the would've become a couple. That's how deep their feelings ran._

_I wrote you this to let you know, I meant no harm, after I send this off I'm going to explain everything to Buffy. She has a right to know as well as you, I'm sorry for all of the pain I caused you and Buffy. I see now that you two belong together and I will not stand in your way. As for Cordelia she could be a bigger threat to your relationship if you don't stop her._

_A_

Faith read and re-read the letter over again, she couldn't believe that Queen C was behind all of this. Heads were going to roll, and hers was going to be the first, she put the letter in her pocket, no one else needs to know about this. She would make sure of that, no doubt. She went to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth, thanking god that she had the common sense to leave a toothbrush over there.

Joyce was already gone to the gallery so Faith walked to the campus, she needed a change of clothes and have it out with The Prom Queen herself. The signs were there in front of her all along, when she first came to Sunnydale those two were always laughing, and joking, sharing little touches, the looks they shared when they thought no one else were watching. Then things got a little weirder when we found out that Angel had returned from hell, Cordelia was the only one who didn't seem so surprised. When they (Buffy and Faith) got together, there was a whole lot of jealousy on the brunette's part. She would try to get in a few digs whenever Faith was around, but Buffy would always come to her defense. The signs were there and she was just too blind to see.

The slayer made her way to the dorm room she and Buffy shared. She pulled out her clothes for the day, and headed to the shower. Somehow they lucked out and got the dorm room with their own personal bathroom, she wasn't complaining, she and Buffy had lots of fun in the shower. Her mind drifted to Buffy and how much she missed the blonde girl. The way she smiled when something made her happy, her laugh, the pastels that she used to wear, hell she just missed Buffy all together, but in a few hours she would be home and Dead Boy will be dust.

Faith got out of the shower and put her clothes on. She was on a mission to confront a brunette bitch. She walked out of the dorm and saw Willow, Oz, Xander and the Prom Queen sitting under a tree. She marched over there startling everyone who was eating their breakfast.

"Faith what's with the whole coming over here pissed mode?" Willow asked.

Faith decided not to play her hand just yet, "I got something real interesting in the mail today from LA." She looked at Cordelia wickedly.

The panic and confusion was written all over the brunette girls face. Xander was completely oblivious to this, but Oz picked up on it.

"What would you get from LA? Who do you know in LA?" Xander asked.

Faith looked at Cordelia again, "Well, that's where that sick son of a bitch Dead Boy has my Buffy." She smiled again, this time scaring Willow.

"If that's where she is, then how come you didn't go get her?" Oz asked, breaking his monosyllabic ways.

"We didn't know exactly where she was in LA. When my baby called me, she didn't know exactly where she was." She let the implication of what she said slip in.

Cordelia gave Xander a kiss on the cheek, "I really need to go, I have something I need to take care of before class." The brunette got up and walked away quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Xander asked.

"I don't know." Willow finally spoke up.

"I'm going to go find out, excuse me." Faith followed the brunette. She didn't have to look far because she was pacing back and forth in the quad.

"Well, well, well, Queen C. It seems like our littledebutante has been up to some fucked up shit." Faith teased.

"Listen Faith, I don't know what the hell you are talking about. But you're being a little overly dramatic don't you think?" The ice returning to her voice.

"What the fuck do you mean dramatic. You had my girl kidnapped, because of some sick twisted obsession you have with her!" Faith yelled.

"Obsession oh please, I love the girl, but not like that." Cordelia lied.

"Save it from somebody who cares, what the fuck do you have to win from this shit! What we break up, I move on, you have her again. Sorry buttercup but you never had her, not like I've had." Faith taunted the girl

A cruel smile came across the brunettes face, "Oh sweetie, I've had her in more ways than one." She said calmly.

"What the fuck does that mean?" She got up close to the brunettes face.

"How did you're girl know how to give it to you so good? I mean you were her first female companion right?" She walked off leaving Faith to think about what she said.

The proverbial light bulb went off in her head, "Fuck me!" She groaned out loud.

_**Insert evil laugh here, I couldn't let it be that simple now could I? What's going to happen next? Tune in next time for 'Right Kind of Wrong'**_

**General Mac- You sound almost like a drug addict, and I'm like your pusher. I'm glad you are enjoying it though. Please don't take what I just said to heart, I was just joking.**

**Naweoh- Shopping is always a good thing, it makes you feel better. I should know, My name is Nicole and I'm a shopoholic. You know I couldn't have Faith not rescue her girl that would be plain evil! I hope this chapter was satisfying enough, I should have the next part up sometime tonight.**


	13. Gotta Have Faith

Right Kind Of Wrong

Disclaimers in part 1 go read them, if you forget that they don't belong to me.

Naweoh- Oh yeah baby! That's how it has to be. You just have to read on to find out how she will react to what she's learned. It won't be good I'll tell you that, Queen C will get hers sometime soon, be on the look out for it.

General Mac- I'm going to start charging for my services j/k. don't stop coming by and dropping the reviews.

Cordelia hauled ass to her dorm room, her heart practically beating out of her chest. She picked up the phone and dialed the all to familiar number, it rang a couple of times before Angel picked up.

"Angel, what the hell were you thinking sending Faith a freaking letter?" She almost yelled.

Angel let out a sigh; he knew that this was going to happen. He just hoped it was later rather than sooner. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nine in the morning, he should still be sleeping.

"I did what I had to do; I had to get it out in the open." He told her.

"I don't give a flying fuck, now Faith and the Wicca Bitch of the East are headed to LA. They know where Buffy is." She told him angrily.

Angel sat up in bed; the letter had no return address on it. How do they know where they are, unless Buffy must have called when he left her? This pissed him off, he trusted her and she did the direct thing that he didn't want her to do. He needed to confront her about it, if they arrive then his ass is dust in the wind.

"How do they know where Buffy is? I didn't put a return address on the letter." He stated.

Cordelia thought about what to tell him, he didn't want to expose Buffy. She had to come up with a believable lie.

"Willow did a tracing spell. It brought up LA and your unique vampire signature. She then did a locator spell or something like that." She rushed out.

"I'm not moving Buffy again, if they come get her they come get her. I'm tired of playing this stupid game, oh by the way I told Buffy everything. You are not her favorite person right now; if I was you I would stay the hell out of her way." He taunted her.

"Oh, and like you get off easy, Faith is going to enjoy dusting your ass for going along with me. I mean she already took your girl, what else do you have to lose. I one upped you sweetie I dropped a bug in Faith's little ear."

The vampire got out of bed and began pacing; this is not how he envisioned his day. All he wanted to do was rest and spend sometime with Buffy. He missed her tremendously, and he wanted to know what was going on in her life good or bad. This may be the last time that he ever had the chance to do it again.

"What did you say Cordelia?" He said tiredly, having enough of this conversation.

"I just told her, Buffy isn't so naive about female loving. I mean after all, how did she learn to give it so good." She practically laughed.

Angel would have dropped the phone if it wasn't for vamp coordination. He had a hard time believing that Cordelia would do something like that and to one of her best friends to. Then again he didn't underestimate her; she was the queen of mean.

"I have nothing else to say Buffy is up." He told her in no uncertain terms.

"Give her my love; she's going to need it." She hung up the phone.

The Prom Queen lay back on her bed, satisfied that this had happened. It actually played out a whole lot better than she planned. Faith is already insecure when it comes down to Buffy; why not make her question Buffy's actions. If she was going down then The Vampire and The Slayer were going down with her. A part of her was feeling remorseful because she was going to lose one of the best friends that she ever had. Sure she and Buffy didn't really get along, but once she was around the blonde girl everything just faded away. She could see why Willow and Xander loved being around her, she was very caring, sweet at times when she's not pushing people away, and she forgives so easily. How can you possibly not love someone like that?

Faith was in class livid, she couldn't even pay attention, and Mythology was one of her favorite courses. Her mind kept drifting back to what Cordelia said, in a way she doesn't want to believe it, but another part of her believes it. If Buffy was a novice at being with a woman she wouldn't have been able to perform like she had. She and Cordelia got their naughty on when no one else knew, that would explain her jealousy, add that in and everything follows into place. The only thing Faith couldn't puzzle out was what Angel had to do with this. She couldn't believe that B would keep that away from her; then again it was in the past, way before they started dating. She wouldn't hold it against her, she just needed to prevent Red, and X-man from finding out. Since she blew Cordelia out of the water, there's no telling what she would do. Then her mind drifted to Buffy, she would be rescuing her in a couple of hours, she'll be able to get Dead Boy and watch the end of his existence. Giles dismissed the class and Faith was still sitting there.

"Faith, class is over." He told her gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Giles, I was thinking." She told him. It wasn't a lie, she was.

"Yes, was it much better than being here?" He asked her.

The slayer gave him a small smile, "Sorry I was thinking about going to get Buffy. It's just that I miss her so, you know. Patrolling hasn't been the same without her, I miss being part of the Chosen Two." She whispered the last part.

"There, there dear, you'll have her soon enough. I will give Buffy the night off, but you need to do a little patrol. It's been rather quiet lately, so that means something might be happening."

Faith rolled her eyes; leave it to Giles to go all watcherly while at school.

"Anyway G-man I gotta go catch Red, before class. I'll see you after we bring Buffy home." She walked out before he could reply.

Buffy woke up to the sound of Angel yelling. It wasn't very often that she heard him yell like that. Her curiosity was running, who was he talking to and what happened? It was none of her business, but she really wanted to know. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once that was accomplished she had to answer her stomach, she hasn't eaten in two days. She made her way over to the mini fridge and pulled out the milk, then went to the cabinet and pulled out the cereal. Her senses began picking up Angel, he was outside her door.

Angel was pacing back and forth in front of Buffy's door for about five minutes. He was in decisive about whether to tell her that Faith is coming, or just run with her again. He would love to be with her, but she was still young and needed to explore all that life has to offer. She needed more than darkness; she needed a life outside of slaying, even though it always seems to find her. Deciding to go ahead and tell her, he raised his hand to prepare to knock, but was stopped by Buffy's voice.

"I know you're out there Angel, come in." Her voice floated through the door.

The vampire hesitated, before finally opening the door. He walked in and saw Buffy eating cereal in her pajamas. He tried not to chuckle at the picture it presented to him, he would put it to paper later.

"I got a call from Cordelia, Faith got the letter. She was pissed as all get out." He told her.

Buffy put her spoon back in the bowl, "That's Faith for you. Did she call you or something?" She asked.

He sat down at the edge of her bed, "No she didn't, but Cordelia did. Faith and Willow are coming to get you after classes." He told her, waiting to see her reaction.

Buffy's eyes went wide, like a kid on Christmas morning, that's the look that Angel loved to see. He was truly going to miss her a lot.

"They are? You're not going to make us leave are you?" She asked softly, not wanting this to be a dream.

"No, I'm not going to take you away; I'm going to let you go. I may still love you, but you love Faith. You have a chance at happiness with her and I am doing nothing, but standing in your way. I don't want her to think that she has to compete with a ghost of me. You love her, we may have been soul mates, but you two belong together. I'm not going to stand in your way." He told her softly.

Buffy gave him a hug, "I will always love you Angel, even though I don't really understand what happened here. Faith makes me happy, deliriously happy and I couldn't ask for anything more." She whispered in his ear.

They broke apart after a few minutes. He was holding her and the longer he held her, the harder it was going to be to let her go.

"Now that we have settled that, why don't I fix you a real breakfast? Cereal is good and everything, but you need something a little better. Do you have a preference?" He asked.

Buffy followed him out of the room and down to the kitchen. It was a very nice kitchen, one of the better ones she's ever seen.

"I don't know whatever you are good at fixing. How do you know how to cook? I mean you don't really eat." She asked him.

"I don't eat as a rule, but I eat because I get bored during the day." He smiled sheepishly at her.

Buffy sat down at the counter while Angel went about fixing her breakfast.

Willow met Faith outside of Stevenson Hall after her last class of the day. They walked towards Giles car.

"What was up with you and Cordelia this morning? You were giving her a deadly glare." Willow asked Faith.

"You know me and C; we are always going at each other's throats." She said nonchalantly.

"Why would Angel send you a letter? I mean he took Buffy, so what was the letter for?" The red head asked.

"Nothing, he was just trying to clear his conscience. Let's leave it alone, the more I think about it the more pissed off I get."

Willow started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. Faith was still thinking about what Cordelia had said, it was in the past, but somehow she couldn't let it go.

"Willow? Did you notice anything different between Queen C and B during junior or senior year?" The slayer asked casually.

The Wicca looked thoughtful before replying, "In junior year, they were kind of at each other's throats, but they tolerated each other, but our senior year it seems everything had changed. Buffy came back from LA and things between the two changed, they were closer somehow, patrolling together, and exchange looks at each other when no one was looking. It was kind of weird; it got weirder around the time we found out that Angel was back." She gave a shrug of her shoulder.

"What's with the questioning anyway? Is there something you're not telling us?" She looked at Faith resolve face in place.

"No, I was just wondering. When I first got here, they seemed very close; then again I may have been seeing things." She lied.

The rest of the ride to LA was made in silence, save the radio. Mariah Carey's 'Don't Forget about Us' was playing in the background. **(I am a huge fan of Mariah Carey's okay. So sue me.). **It was a long two hours from Sunnydale to LA, but all Faith wanted to do was go get her girl.

Willow was looking thoughtful, why would Faith want to know about the relationship between Cordelia and Buffy. She thought back to all the times when the two of them would always be together even if it was just laughing, she would forego patrolling with them, to patrol with Cordelia. Something's weren't adding up though, like how they would dance closely at the Bronze. Sometimes there would be light touches and when anyone would come around they would jump apart. She was going to find out what was going on. Buffy was her best friend she wouldn't keep something like this from her, she really can't blame her because Buffy didn't know that her and Xander were sharing kisses.

The redhead parked the car on the outside of The Hyperion Hotel. Willow looked at the picture and Buffy was right, it did look like the Addams Family would leave there. Faith walked around and stood next to Willow.

"Okay, B wasn't lying when she said it was creepy. They walked through the doors and stood still, the foyer was huge. Black and white floors, a big red couch in the middle, mahogany wood, a grand looking staircase.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Willow called out.

Buffy and Angel were in the kitchen eating the last remains of breakfast. There was Bacon, eggs, French toast, juice and coffee. The conversation was flowing and it never stilted. Buffy stiffened up when she felt the familiar tingle when Faith was around. Angel looked at her cautiously and prepared to say something, but a feminine voice stopped him.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

Angel and Buffy exchanged glances; they walked slowly out of the kitchen ready to attack. They walked further out and was surprised when it was Willow and Faith. Without hesitation she ran into Faith's arms, before Faith could say anything she was met with arms full of blonde slayer. They kissed like it's been years. Angel and Willow tried to turn away, but it was kind of hard.

"I missed you so much. Oh I love you very much; I was going crazy without you." Buffy mumbled in between kisses.

"I missed you too baby, I don't want to let you go again." Faith replied, "We have an audience and I want to get rid of it before, I show you how much I missed you." She murmured throatily.

The two slayers broke apart only for Buffy to meet with a tight embrace from her best friend. Angel just stood there and watched, he didn't know what to do.

Faith approached the vampire like he was her prey, and he knew that this would not bode well for him. Before he could say anything she went in with the right hook, catching him off guard. He got back up and lunged for her, she side stepped him and nailed him with a round house kick.

"You think you could just write me a letter and everything would be fine?" She seethed out.

Angel came back with a swift kick in the stomach that winded her. Regaining her strength she back handed him across the room.

"I was just doing what I was requested. I didn't harm her, if anything I took care of her." He said around his fangs. He stood back up and approached her with a menacingly look in his eyes.

"You are pathetic to think that my girl is still in love with you. You and Cordelia are some delusional people." She did another spinning roundhouse kick.

Regaining his momentum Angel stood up and about to go in for the kill, but Faith stopped him with a triple kick. He fell to the ground like a baby.

Buffy and Willow just watched as Faith and Angel went at it. The red head had to hold Buffy back from trying to break it up. Willow thought it was romantic the way the two of them were battling it out for Buffy. She wished that Oz and Xander would do the same from her. When the fight was over Buffy ran over to Faith to make sure she was okay.

"I'm okay; he got in a few choice kicks. Red you got the stuff?" She looked passed Buffy and at Willow.

"I sure do, Buffy is there a place where we could tie him up." She asked her girlfriend.

"Sure follow me." Willow walked behind Buffy as Faith drug the heavy vampire upstairs.

Buffy showed them to Angel's room, there was an assortment of weapons and chains. Faith and Willow looked at Buffy.

"My room is across the hall. My god, I don't like driving stick, I like my vegetables just fine." She smiled brightly at Faith. "What are you going to do?" She asked her girlfriend.

"I'm going to torture Soul Boy until he can't take it anymore. Then I will put him out of his misery for good. He would never bother us again." She told her.

Faith chained him up, and waited for him to wake, "Buffy, where's your room?" She asked her friend.

"It's across the hall why?"

"Red, go to Buffy's room. We have something's to talk about and then I'm going to fuck you into oblivion." She told her saucily.

Willow blushed at what they were talking about, that was something she really didn't want to hear. Dropping the bag with the supplies on the floor, she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Buffy we have to talk." Faith told her.

The slayer looked up at her a little scared, "Yeah I think we do." She said softly.


	14. As the Drama Turns

Right Kind Of Wrong

You know where the disclaimers are, so I shouldn't have to tell you.

**A/N: This story is almost catching up in reviews with 'Cordelia's New Obsession Book 1' and it has surpassed 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' squeals in absolute delight! On another note my Buffy/Cordelia story was nominated for a 'Different Type' Award. They judge fem-slash fic, I'm so happy about that also, let's just hope I win.**

Buffy and Faith sat down on Angel's bed, neither one looked at each other. This was the part that they were dreading the most. Faith probably wanted to know what was going on between Cordelia, and Angel, and what she had to do with it. It was now or never, Buffy just hoped that Faith wouldn't let this affect what they had.

"What the hell is going on between you and Angel and Cordelia?" Faith asked bluntly.

Buffy looked at her surprised, she used Angel and Cordelia's names and not a nickname.

"There are a lot of things that I have to tell you, some of them you probably won't like. The other is something I'm not very proud of, it was a stupid mistake and I regret it to this day." She explained, hoping it will soften anything she was about to say.

Faith just looked at her waiting for her to continue. She glanced over at Angel and saw that he was still out of it. For a vampire he was a pathetic one at best, but Faith didn't know that Angel was awake, and he was just pretending. He wanted to hear what Buffy had to say.

Buffy took a deep breath and began her tale, "Cordelia and I really didn't get along when I first came to Sunnydale. I chose to hang out with Xander and Willow instead of her, that sent my life to hell, but it didn't matter I had friends. We were civil to each other from time to time, then she started dating Xander in our junior year. She was still Cordelia, but different. The whole Angel/Angelus thing became too much for me, I was actually able to tell her everything, I knew she wouldn't judge me like Xander, Willow, and even Giles would. So we grew to tolerate each other, then I had to send Angel to hell, and I ran. When I came back, she was the only one who actually defended, well tried to defend me to my friends, and my mother. That made her a little more amendable in my book. It wasn't until a little while later feelings started to develop on both sides, when you came along it was slowly coming to the fore. We would patrol together sometimes without Xander and Willow. There would be occasional kisses, a few make out sessions, and a little more. The tension between us was unbearable, then Angel came back, I broke up with Scott. Cordelia was the only one who knew that Angel was back at the time, we were making out on his couch and Angel walked in on us. To make a long story short, Angel, Buffy, Cordelia became ABC." She stopped right there to let that little information absorb in Faith's head.

"What the fuck? You mean to tell me that you, Miss. Holier than Thou, was getting fucked by your vampire lover and your friend? What about his soul, how come he didn't lose it, I thought you were perfect happiness?" She asked clearly confused.

"He had perfect happiness when he had sex with me. He went down on me; I went down on him, hence no soul losing. Anyways we were a threesome for a long time, I started pulling away once I started developing feelings for you. I began to feel guilty, because Xander was getting hurt, and I was really starting to like you, but I was afraid because we were so different from each other. You were carefree, but I had the fate of the world on my shoulders, so it wasn't as easy for me to get out there and find the fun. Once you and I became you and I, I broke it off with the both of them. Angel left because he wanted me to have normal. My life is far from normal, but you get the point. Cordy and I remained friends, and nothing between us has changed. I still love her, but like I do Willow." She said softly.

Willow who was supposed to be in Buffy's room, gasped in shock as Buffy made her confession. She was hurt and a little disappointed that she couldn't tell her. After all they were supposed to be best friends, but then she saw it from Buffy's view, she was ashamed and afraid of what everyone especially Xander would say. The red head backed away from the door guilt coursing through her veins, she and Xander had been making out, and covering all the bases, since senior year, well homecoming and beyond. She just hoped that the two slayers could make it through this.

Angel cringed at the story, it seemed fun when they were doing it, but when he heard the shame behind Buffy's voice it hurt him. Those were some of the happiest times in his life, not the sex part, but actually being around the two girls. Even though he didn't have the love for Cordelia that he had for Buffy, he did care deeply for the brunette. He decided to pretend for a little while longer until he heard what Faith had to say.

Faith didn't know what to think, she couldn't look at Buffy right now. She kept something like this away from her; it made her wonder what else she was hiding. The emotions were confusing; she didn't know whether to be pissed, or whatever.

"You know B, I need to be somewhere other than here. I can't look at you right now without seeing you and her together. I need to think, I'll be back later." She got off the bed and walked out the door.

Buffy lay down on the bed and began crying, her perfect relationship as she knew it was gone. Willow walked out of her room when she heard Faith leave, she wanted to go check on Buffy. She could hear the blonde's sobs coming through the door, after a mental war with herself she decided to go comfort her friend.

"Buffy? Is everything okay?" She asked softly.

"No Willow, everything is not okay. I think I single handedly screwed up my relationship." She sobbed out.

Willow ran her hand up and down Buffy's back trying to comfort the girl. The last time she seen her cry like this was when Angel wasn't taking her to the prom. She glanced over at the vampire and saw that he was still out cold.

"What happened? I mean what makes you think you ruined your relationship? It's not your fault it's Angels." She said comfortingly, she didn't want Buffy to know that she already knew.

"It didn't have anything to do with Angel taking me, but the why he took me the way he did." She told her friend.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean it always make you feel better." _'Good Willow, get her to talk.' the redhead thought._

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm afraid of what you're going to think of me." She said quietly.

_'I won't judge you Buffy, I've been doing some not so nice things behind everyone's back.' she thought._

"I would never think any less of you Buffy. You're my best friend you're entitled to make mistakes." She told her soothingly.

Buffy sat up and wiped her eyes; she looked at her friend and began her tale of deception, and love. Willow just listened as the girl talked, a part of her was upset about what was going on between her and Cordelia, but another part was sympathetic. She could relate to the wanting to keep secrets thing, because she was keeping a huge one herself, and it didn't have to deal with Xander.

Buffy had grown quiet and Willow realized that she had lain down and went to sleep. She needed to find Faith; there was no way that she was going to let what they have end, because of something that happened in the past. Pulling a blanket over Buffy, she walked out of the room to find the other slayer. When she did they were going to talk, and she was going to have her say.

Faith walked around LA in deep thought. She didn't know her way around, but she just needed to be away to think. The things Buffy told her had her head swimming, she tried repeatedly to flirt with the blonde slayer, only to be met with resistance. Come to find out she was screwing the Prom Queen and Dead Boy. A part of her was jealous, because Cordelia had a go at something she wanted from the beginning. She had to admit that she wasn't very forth coming about her feelings in the beginning, but she just hoped that Buffy was able to pick up on the innuendos. A part of her wanted to forgive Buffy for what happened in the past, but another part resented her for keeping her betrayal a secret. Faith came across a bar called Caritas as soon as she entered her slayer senses went crazy, there were demons drinking and singing karaoke, she went to the bar and ordered a Jack Daniels. A green skinned demon with horns and red eyes, and the fashion sense of Little Richard brought her the drink, Faith whipped out a stake until he lifted up a hand to her.

"Don't worry about it Slayer. I'm not going to hurt you; I'm Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan. I won't hurt you, I am an empath demon, and I run this little establishment. You, Twinkie are sending off some serious vibes." He told her.

Faith looked at him wearily, but gave in when she realized that he wasn't going to hurt her. She put her stake away and took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I found out something today, that my girl has been hiding. It's pissed me off, even though it happened before she and I were together." She told him.

"It's like that kitten, but you shouldn't let the past effect what you have now. The past is just that in the past. Tell you what, why don't you get up there and sing, I can tell you whatever you need to know."

"I don't know about singing, why can't you just tell me now?" She questioned.

"I can't get an accurate reading, besides emotions show brighter when you sing." He replied.

Lorne passed her a song list and Faith reluctantly took it. He left her alone so she could make her decision. Faith looked over the song selection and picked out the perfect one. She waved Lorne over and showed him her selection. He gave her a big smile and walked up on the stage.

"Tonight we have the honor of The Slayer being here." He announced.

There were groans coming from the demons, and some got up to leave.

"No, she is going to be singing, now let's give a big hand to The Slayer."

There was a short applause and Faith took the stage. It was this time that Willow stepped into the club. She was confused as to why Faith would come into a demon bar of all places. What surprised her most was the brunette on the stage getting ready to sing.

Faith looked at the prompter and the first few stanzas of a song began to play.

_You've been the first in my life _

_Who has ever made me feel this way _

_And I will not deny _

_I'm gonna need you right here _

_By my side _

Faith thought about the time she first met Buffy. She was prim and proper and had a hard time finding the fun. The blonde was so hooked on Angel that it was hard to get her to loosen up.

_Baby, I can wait _

_(come and hold my hand and let me lead the way) _

_Let me take your breathe away _

_(by holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you) _

_Never will be too late _

_(see myself through your eyes) _

_Baby, I can wait _

_(until the day I hear you say) _

_You are mine _

_There's no other one for me _

_Keep in mind _

_You make my life complete _

_And tonight _

_We'll make love endlessly _

_Cuz you're mine _

_You're the one that I'll keep _

_For all time_

She thought back to the time when they finally admitted how they feel. It was a long time coming, but it was worth it. Faith finally had the girl of her dreams, the one who was it for her. Meaningless relationships didn't compare to what she found in Buffy.

_Now that you're here, boy _

_I'm never gonna let you go _

_Can I touch you there, oh _

_Do you mind if we kiss real slow _

_You're my everything _

_You're my hopes and dreams _

_Baby, you know it ain't no lie _

_I'm gonna be with you till the day I die _

Her mind thought back to the first time she and Buffy had ever made love. It was the sweetest if not the hottest sex she's ever had. They had run back to Buffy's after leaving the park. Buffy was flushed and all out of breath, without no prompting Buffy up and kissed her, hands were roaming all over the place. She knew the blonde was a freak, if there ever was one.

_Baby, I can wait _

_(come and hold my hand and let me lead the way) _

_Let me take your breathe away _

_(holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you) _

_Never will be too late _

_(see myself through your eyes) _

_Baby, I can wait _

_(no no, til the day I hear you say) _

_You are mine _

_There's no other one for me _

_Keep in mind _

_You make my life complete _

_And tonight _

_We'll make love endlessly _

_Cuz you're mine _

_You're the one that I'll keep _

_For all time_

Faith let all of her emotions that she was feeling go into the song. Willow couldn't believe that the brunette could actually carry a tune. She was mesmerized and enthralled in the song, it spoke to her on a level that she didn't understand. Then again a slow song was not Faith's thing.

_You're the one that lights my fire _

_You're the one that keeps me strong _

_You're the one that I depend on _

_When my world is goin' wrong _

_You're the one that I hold closer _

_You're the man I'm dreaming of _

_And I really really love you _

_I just want you to know that_

Lorne listened as the slayer on stage sung her heart out. She was confused, but underneath that confusion was the love for a woman, not just any woman, but a woman who was very precious to this world.

_You are mine _

_There's no other one for me _

_Keep in mind _

_You make my life complete _

_And tonight _

_We'll make love endlessly _

_Cuz you're mine _

_You're the one that I'll keep _

_For all time_

Willow wiped a stray tear from her eye. She truly wished that someone had cared deeply enough for her. Sure Oz was in love with her, she needed something more, something that maybe Oz couldn't give her. The red head thought about the shy blonde in her Wicca group. She was the only reason why she would go. The few times that they talked, it felt like they were connected on the level that she and Oz never were.

_You are mine _

_There's no other one for me _

_Keep in mind _

_You make my life complete _

_And tonight _

_We'll make love endlessly _

_Cuz you're mine _

_You're the one that I'll keep _

_For all time_

In that moment Faith realized that she didn't care about what Buffy did in the past. All that mattered now was that she had the blonde and no one else did. Cordelia was jealous because Buffy broke it off with her to pursue her feelings for her. Buffy really did love her and never did anything to prove other wise.

_I can't wait till the day _

_I hear you say _

_You're the one that I need _

_You're the one that I'll keep _

_For all time_

The song ended and she was met with thunderous applause. She opened her eyes and saw Willow standing in the back; clapping for all that she was worth. The slayer placed the microphone back in its stand, and exited the stage. She was about to walk over to the red head, but she was intercepted by Lorne.

"Sweetiekins, that was beautiful. I wouldn't worry your pretty little head. Whatever happened between you and Buffy, don't let it interfere with now. Your future together is very bright, and you have no reason to distrust her. If anything you two are destined to be together, don't let anything stand in your way. It's going to get worse before it gets better. People are going to test your love for each other, don't let them get in the way of your happiness. You and her deserve it, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He advised her.

"That was some deep shit Lorne. I'm going to go talk to her, I love her and whatever happened in the past is going to stay in the past."

Faith walked away from the demon and straight into Willow. She really didn't want to chat right now; she wanted to go talk to Buffy.

"Wow Faith, you were good. I never knew that you had such a good voice also I thought you might be a rocker type person. It was a great song anyways." She told the brunette.

"That's real nice Red, but I gotta go see my girl. I overreacted and we need to talk. Plus I'm going to torture Angel for a little while before we head back to the Dale." She smiled.

Without another world she left Caritas and a speechless Willow behind. She wanted to follow, but knew that Faith and Buffy needed their privacy. She left Caritas and went to a diner around the corner from the Hyperion; she picked up her cell phone and dialed the familiar number of her boyfriend. She needed to talk to him, and come clean; it was getting pretty unbearable to keep living a lie.

Faith ran through the doors of the hotel and sprinted up the stairs two by two. She had a lot of explaining to do to Buffy; she didn't want to lose her nerves. Catching her breath and trying to regain her slayer cool, she opened the door and saw Angel awake watching a sleeping Buffy.

"Dead boy, I see you decided to wake up. For being a vampire your recovery time is fucked." She taunted.

Angel didn't do anything, but eye the dark slayer wearily. He didn't want to wake Buffy, and he knew he deserved whatever that was about to happen.

"I was up the whole entire time. I heard everything that you and Buffy said. I even listened as she and Willow talked, it was very interesting Faithy." He teased her.

She ignored what he was saying, and looked over at Buffy. What she had to tell her couldn't wait. She tiptoed over to the bed and began kissing Buffy softly.

"Faith, stop." She moaned out.

Buffy moaning her name gave her a sense of satisfaction. It was her name she was moaning out and no one elses. Angel just watched intrigued, he was trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Faith continued kissing down the blonde's neck and back up again. She backed away and green met brown.

"Faith, when did you get back?" She asked groggily.

The other slayer gave her a dimpled smile, "Just a few minutes ago. I had to do some thinking." She stated her vice devoid of any emotion.

The blonde sat up and looked at her lover, "I'm real sorry for keeping this from you. I should have told you in the beginning." She said softly.

Faith put a finger up to her lips, "No, you talked before, now it's your turn to listen. The past is what it is the past, that's where it should say. I wasn't mad or anything, I just needed sometime to process everything. We weren't together and that shit doesn't matter now, because you are with me and no one else. I want to leave that shit in the past; I don't want it to fuck up or future. I love you Elizabeth Anne Summers." She gave her a hug and a kiss.

Buffy was surprised that Faith knew her entire name. Without hesitation she returned the kiss, Angel be damned. They finally broke apart when oxygen became and issue.

"I love you Faith. What are we going to do about Cordelia? I mean she is the one behind all of this?" She queried.

"After we take care of Soul Boy over here, I say we beat her at her own game. You down?" She asked.

Buffy looked at Angel and then back at her girlfriend, "Honey, I'm down for whatever." She grinned.

**The song used was 'You are Mine' by the group Soluna. I do not own them or the song; they both belong to whatever label they are signed to. I'm just using the song to get my story going.**

**Anonymous- Yes, they are back together. I couldn't keep them apart for long could I?**

**Crazy –Kiki-19- Wonder no more. There will be no more Angel, Buffy, Cordelia.**

**General Mac- Believe that Cordelia will get hers, and it won't be Faith beating the living hell out of her.**

**Naweoh- I can't make any guarantees about her not staking Angel. Then again who knows, Buffy may plead for his life (yeah right). The plot thickens with Xander and Willow. It will all come out in the end though.**


	15. Angel Gets a Show, And A Plan is Hatched

Right Kind Of Wrong

Angel looked back and forth between the two slayers, whatever they were thinking wasn't going to be good. In a way he feared for his life as well as his safety, he cursed Cordelia to the high heavens for such a stupid idea. Common sense told him that this was a bad idea.

"So Faith, what exactly do you have in mind?" Buffy asked curiously.

"First we are going to give Angel a show, let him know what he's missing and won't ever get again. Then we'll get with the rest, I've been missing your hot little body." She crawled up the blonde's body.

Buffy knew that she was in trouble now. One time they went without sex for a whole entire week, because she was at her father's house. When she got back, Faith made her cum so many times, she actually forgot her name.

"You're not going to let him watch are you?" She asked out of curiosity.

Faith sat up on Buffy's thighs, her hands traveling up the blonde's shirt. This act alone elicited a small moan from the girl. Angel's senses were going crazy at the smell of Buffy; it was one he knew so well. He tried to adjust his pants, but he couldn't, both Faith and Buffy looked over at him and saw his problem.

"B, you mean to tell me that you are ashamed of a little voyeurism. I mean it didn't bother you before. Look at your vampire, he has a hard on for you." She whispered in Buffy's ear.

Buffy looked up at Angel and met his eyes, an evil smirk on her face. He looked at her pleadingly. She just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed sorry.

"I'm not ashamed, as a matter of fact; it turns me on even more. I missed you F, the way you make my body scream even without touching it." She said throatily.

"Tell me B, did you dream about me? Did you wake up hot, sweaty and wanting me?" She asked as she nipped the girl's ear.

Angel thought he was going to die of combustion. The heat coming off of them was intoxicating. It was becoming too much for him. The demon inside was screaming at him to break the chains and snap Faith's neck and take Buffy for himself.

"Uh huh, and they were hot." She whispered in the brunette's ear.

Faith took Buffy's shirt off, giving Angel and eagles eye view of her breasts.

"Tell me what those hot little dreams were about B, and I guarantee that I will make them come true." Faith challenged the other girl.

Buffy knew that Faith was challenging her and she wasn't going to let her win. She was her lovers naughty girl, and she wasn't going to back down.

"We were in the Bronze, and we were sitting on the couch in the corner. Just the two of us and I'm sitting on your lap, with that cute little plaid skirt that you like so much."

Faith's hands were moving all along Buffy's body, there wasn't a part of her that didn't do go untouched. "Tell me more B, don't stop." She commanded.

Buffy was so far gone that she forgot that Angel was in the room. The vampire in question had his eyes glued intently at the slayers. In his mind he was thinking that it should be him loving Buffy.

The blonde slayer continued telling her girlfriend the dreams or better yet the fantasies she was having. They were both sexually frustrated and could care less if Angel was there. Faith took Buffy like she never had before, bringing Buffy to mind shattering orgasm after orgasm. They brought each other off using mouths, fingers, and tongues. Angel was surprised at all the obscenities and dirty words that came out of her mouth. When she was with him, she wasn't all that vocal, but now that's changed. He just hung his head down unable to watch the show. After the millionth orgasm Buffy finally blacked out from the sensations.

"Tell me A, where you able to bring her off like I did?" Faith asked the vampire.

Angel looked up at the brunette slayer, "Yes, and maybe even more. I forgot how she went off like a rocket when you take your tongue and do the alphabet on her clit."He was feeling brave now, he was a vampire and he didn't have to be chained up. He tried to break free of the chains, but to no avail. Faith jumped off of Buffy and covered the girl up, her nakedness be damned. Out of no where she pulled a vial of holy water, and threw it on his chest, causing him to scream out in pain. A smile broke out over the slayer's face, she hadn't planned on doing all of this yet, but the sooner it's over the sooner she could get back to Buffy. Faith saw that Buffy was still asleep, which was good for her, because she didn't want her to see what was happening.

Willow sat in the diner her mind spinning on everything that she just found out tonight. Angel, Buffy, and Cordelia were screwing each other like bunnies, behind everyone's backs. She wondered how the slayers were going to get through this. They were so good together, despite their differences. Faith was a whole lot better than Angel and Cordelia. Her anger at Cordelia grew; she cheated on her best friend with her other best friend. She didn't know whether to tell him or let him find out on his own. If she told him then he will be pissed at everyone who knew what was going on. That could spin the group out of control because trust would be gone. Xander will be by himself while she still had Oz and Buffy had Faith. Xander could very much tell Oz what they were doing behind his back, but it will also come out that she was secretly seeing Tara, the shy witch from her Wicca group. Deciding that she needed not to think anymore, she paid her check and left the diner. She just hoped that Buffy and Faith are through with their make up sex before she gets there.

Faith took a knife and began carving little marks on his skin; she would dip the tip in holy water and run it along his skin. This will cause him to scream out in pain. Faith back handed him, causing him to hit his head up against the wall.

"I told you to shut the fuck up! You wake my girl, and I will fuck you up royally. I'm not going torture you too much, my girl won't like it." She told him.

"What's the matter Faith afraid to take me like a real slayer? You had to tie me up just to beat me." Angel taunted.

Faith had enough of his taunting, and pulled out a stake and almost jammed it home, but Buffy stopped her. She turned around and looked at her lover curiously; she wanted to end him once and for all.

"Don't do it lover, he might be helpful to us yet." Buffy grinned evily.

Faith looked at Angel, "You've been touched by an Angel vampire." She told him with no uncertainty.

Buffy began to hatch into her plan to get back at Cordelia. Angel and Faith listened intently and smiled, her baby was devious.

Willow entered the Hyperion and made her way upstairs. The door to Angel's room was still closed, that must mean that they were still going at it. She went to go knock on the door. She waited until she heard Buffy yell come in, the red head opened her door and breathed a sigh of relief when they were dressed.

"The less people that know the better. We can tell mom and Giles that's it." Buffy told the two people in the room.

Willow walked further into the room a look of confusion on her face. She wanted to know what exactly were they planning and who against.

"Hey Willow!" Buffy jumped off the bed and went to hug her friend. She really didn't have a chance to do it with the drama between Faith and Angel.

"Buffy it's good to see you too, but oxygen is becoming an issue." She panted out.

The blonde backed away looking sheepish, sometimes she forgets her own strength.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Buffy alone. There are something's I need to tell her that I'm not proud of. I don't want everyone to know just yet." She looked at Faith and Angel.

Faith went and un-cuffed Angel, which surprised Willow. "Don't worry Red, everything is cool. Don't keep my girl too long; I want to go back to SunnyD I'm dying for a good slay." Faith joked.

Willow waited until the vampire and slayer left the room. It was just her and Buffy; she needed to tell someone the guilt was eating away at her.

"What's with the tragedy mask Will?" She asked her friend.

The red head sat down on the bed next to her friend, "I have something to tell you and I'm not proud of it. It's been bothering me for a long time and the guilt is eating away at me. I don't like guilt it gives me a slight case of indigestion; I can't eat or can't sleep. My relationship with Oz is going to be affected, but I need to tell someone." She babbled out.

"Willow, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you; I've done some not so pretty things that I'm not proud of. My track record is less than stellar." She reassured her friend.

"XanderandIhavebeenmakingoutbehindCordeliaandOz'sback." She blurted out.

Buffy had to take a minute to decipher Willow blurtage. When she finally understood her eyebrows met her hair line.

"You've been lip locking with Xander? How long has this been going on?" She questioned her friend.

"Since senior year of high school, and now. There is more to it than that." She said softly.

"Senior year of high school, Willow how could you? I thought you were in love with Oz. Did Cordelia know about this?" She asked in surprise, her friend was cheating on her boyfriend.

"No, Cordelia didn't know, she didn't suspect a thing because she was fucking you! Do not sit up there and get all holier than thou with me Buffy, I know all about it." She accused.

"Will it wasn't like that, you don't understand. How did this go from you to me? We'll deal with my stuff later; right now this is about you." Buffy tried to placate her friend.

"Right, sorry Buffy. Yeah, Xander and I have been going at it like hormonal teenagers, but Oz was my first, but Xander has been the second." She took a deep breath, it's the next part that's going to be the hardest.

"Not only that, I'm falling for a girl in my Wicca group. Her name is Tara and she's the real deal. I connect with her on a level, beyond you and me, it's like she is the other half of me. I don't know if that makes sense." The red head said proudly.

Buffy had to take a collective breath, her best friend just told her she has been getting her freaky on with Oz and then Xander, now she is having fuzzy feelings for a girl. Willow looked at Buffy and saw the different emotions playing on her face. The Wicca took this as a bad sign.

"You're freaked aren't you? I freaked you out." She began to panic.

"No, Will, don't ever think that. Hello, I'm Miss. Alternative lifestyle, so I can't hold that against you. Do you love Xander?"

"No, I don't he's my best friend, like you are. I guess it was because he was unattainable, you know with Cordy and everything. I was jealous, I know I'm a bad friend, but I couldn't help myself. So you and Cordelia huh?"

The blonde let out a sigh, "Yeah, I don't know how the hell it all began, but yeah. All of senior year until the end of graduation. It's not something I'm proud of, but it's so in the past. I'm ready to move on with Faith, I'm about to tell you something, but you can't say anything. This is a get back at Cordelia; we're going to fuck with her a little bit. Well, I'm about to fuck with her, a little help from Faith and Angel.

Angel and Faith were downstairs wondering what the girls were talking about. Faith still had her reservations about Angel, but he made his point clear, he will always love Buffy. He loves her enough to let her go, and be happy; he wouldn't stand in the way.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Faith asked the vampire.

"I don't know, but whatever it is must be important." He told her.

"When will you come back to Sunnydale?" She asked the vampire.

"In a little while, I want the seeds to be planted before I decided to make my appearance know. So do you think Cordelia will go for it?" Angel was still skeptical.

"That's our Buffy, she's wacky like that. But yeah, she will Buffy can lay it on when she wants something." Faith smiled.

Angel nodded his head in agreement. When prompted, the blonde could be a very good actress. He should know, as many times as they role played she did very well, for a virgin. Willow and Buffy finally made it downstairs, and Buffy ran to jump into Faith's arms. Realizing that they had an audience she dropped down and fixed her lipstick.

"Damn B, can't wait til we get back to the Dale?" The brunette teased.

"I don't know I can't get enough of you." She taunted.

The sexual tension was constricting the room. They needed to head back home and fast, before they get treated to a 'Slayer Sex Show' as Cordelia called it.

"Alright then, Angel we'll see you later." Willow told the vampire.

Faith and Buffy walked out of the Hyperion hand and hand. Angel watched longingly as they left. He was going to miss Buffy, but he was glad that Faith didn't kill him.

Cordelia and Xander had just finished knocking the proverbial boots when her phone rang. Xander cocked an eyebrow at her, not that many people have her cell phone number. She rushed to answer the phone when she saw who it was.

"Hello?" She panted out.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Faith and Willow came and got Buffy." Angel's voice came over the line.

The girl got out of the bed and stepped into the closet. Xander didn't question this; something's were just left privately. With Cordelia being gone it gave him a minute to think about what he and Willow are doing. On some level he knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. After all he knew something wasn't right with his relationship with Cordelia. He was debating on whether to tell her or not, in the end he decided not to.

"What do you mean they came and got her? You're still alive, how did you manage that?" She whispered.

"They came, we fought. Faith and Buffy went at it like a couple of freaks, then they broke up." He mentioned to her casually.

This news made Cordelia smile, "They broke up? So Buffy is free again?" She asked happily.

Angel had to work hard to suppress his laugh. _'If you only knew.'_ He thought.

"Yeah, they broke up. Don't sound too broken up about it, I mean after all it gives you a chance right?" He told her.

"Yeah, it does. Time to put plan B into action." She told him and then hung up the phone.

Cordelia stepped out of the closet and climbed back into bed, a content smile on her face.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"That was Willow. They got Buffy and they are bringing her home." She smiled.

Xander broke out into a smile, one of his bestest buds is coming home. He really needed to talk to her. The guilt is starting to bother him; he tightened his arms around his girlfriend.

"When will they be here?" He questioned.

"In about an hour, they are just outside of Sunnydale. We were all invited to Casa de Summers for a welcome home dinner for Buffy." She replied.

Angel dialed a familiar cell phone number and waited for the person to pick up.

"She fell for it." He told Faith.

"I knew she would." She replied, and hung up the phone.

Buffy looked at Faith expectantly, "Did she buy it?" She asked.

Faith leaned in and kissed the blonde, "She bought it. When we get back it's time to prove what a good actress you are." She grinned wickedly.

"Baby, they are going to give me an Oscar." She beamed.

The three girls busted out laughing, life was good.

**Anon: I'm glad you like the song, it was just something I threw in there. I hope this will tide you over until I update again.**

**General Mac: My buddy you are going to have to wait and see. Believe me it's going to be explosive.**

**Naweoh: I had to throw in Faith singing. I've never seen it done before; I'm always trying something's new. As far as Tara goes, I'll never tell! **


	16. Buffy Returns Home

Right Kind Of Wrong

**Alright-y then, I wasn't going to update until a little later, but it wouldn't leave me alone. My muse kept screaming at me to update a little more, before I go on holiday next week. So here is another update, it may not be as long as the others, but it's here.**

Willow pulled Giles car into the Summers driveway. Buffy was a little nervous, because she didn't know how her mother was going to react. She just prayed to the powers that she wouldn't react the way she did when she ran away and came back. Faith grabbed her hand.

"It's okay B, she knows what happened. It'll be alright." She told her softly.

All the girls got out of the car, but before they could make it to the door, Joyce threw the door open and gave Buffy a hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Joyce asked in concern.

"No, mom I'm fine. See all safe and sound-y." She reassured her mother.

Giles came running out of the house and enveloped Buffy in a hug. It took Buffy by surprise because Giles wasn't the one to show emotion. When he realized what was going on, he let go of his slayer.

"Quite alright, welcome home Buffy. Is all well, with you?" He asked, going back to his stuffy British ways.

"Yes, for the millionth time already I am fine. Angel didn't hurt me, we actually talked and we came to an understanding. This reminds me, we really need to talk." She told her mom and Giles.

The small group went inside and told the whole entire story, (completely edited of course) about Cordelia and everything else. Then they went into their plan to trap the girl and expose her to Xander. Giles looked at the trio in surprise; they came up with a great plan.

"I can't believe Cordelia would do this? I mean, okay you two were close senior year, but she has a thing for you." Joyce tried to understand.

"Yep that's it. Nothing more, nothing less." Faith told the elder Summers.

The doorbell rang causing Buffy to jump a little, "We weren't expecting anyone were we?" She asked.

Joyce got up to open the door, "Cordelia, Xander, and Oz." She told her daughter.

Before she opened the door, Faith and Buffy broke apart. Buffy went upstairs and Faith went into the kitchen. It was show time Joyce opened the door and in walked Oz, Xander, and Cordelia. Joyce smiled at each of them warmly.

"Where's the Buffster?" Xander asked.

Buffy came downstairs eyes all puffy and red, like she had been crying (It isn't hard to fake tears). Xander ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Buffy, I'm so glad you're back. You keep disappearing on us; we might have to equip you with Lo Jack." He told her.

"No need to do that Xand, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

Oz gave her a nod, which she returned. Cordelia ran up to the blonde and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're back. Why do you look like you've been crying? Did something happen? Did he do anything to you?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine; he didn't do anything to me. My relationship with Faith is over." She said, softly sniffling.

"It's okay, we can have a girl's day just you and me like we used too." She suggested.

Buffy caught Faith's eye and smiled, she nodded her head slightly.

"I would like that very much." She gave her a smile.

Joyce came in to announce that dinner was ready, and everyone made their way to the table. Faith across from Willow, and Buffy was on one side of Cordelia, but diagonally from Buffy so she could see what was going on.

"Buffy, what happened with Angel did he try anything?" Willow asked.

"No, he didn't perfect gentle- well vampire. We talked about some things and came to a conclusion about our relationship." She stated.

"What was that?" Giles asked, slipping into role.

"Since Faith and I are no longer together, we are going to give our relationship another try." She blurted out.

Faith jumped up from the table in mock anger, and the table broke out in total chaos. Just like the trio expected. Willow being the voice of reason calmed everyone down.

"Come on his soul is bound; they are like the Romeo and Juliet of our time. Besides I was tired of her pretending to be happy with Faith when all the long she was pining after Angel." She told the table.

"How could you do this Buffy? Faith loved you, and this is what you do? I bet you were in on the whole kidnapping thing." Xander was pissed off at this.

Cordelia sat there speechless; there was no way in hell that they were to be together. She tried her best to hide the emotions playing on her face.

"Listen Xander, I don't give a flying fuck what you think! I love him and that's all that matters, if you can't accept that then get the hell out of my house, and my life. I'm tired of you being so damn judgmental, it's my life not yours and if you can't deal then you and I could no longer be friends." She told him in a cold tone.

Faith and Joyce were in the kitchen laughing at this. They had to hand it to the girl, she can act her ass. Giles tried not to laugh out loud, he's heard her rant and yell, but never like this. Willow just sat there indifferent, she didn't know what to do, it was all confusing.

"You should be with whoever makes you happy." Cordelia said softly. "You know what I'm just gonna go, I have to study for a test. Buffy I will see you Saturday. I'm glad you're back." Cordelia got up and walked out of the kitchen, Xander tried to follow, but she told him she needed to be alone.

Xander looked back at the Summers house and left, he couldn't deal right now. He was still trying to figure out why Buffy went back to Angel. Anyone was better than Angel. What really got him was the change in Cordelia's behavior. Something was going on with her, but he didn't know what.

Back in the Summers house there was a round of laughter. Joyce and Giles were in the living room with the girls. Buffy was propped on Faith's lap, and Willow and Oz were on the couch. Oz was a little confused as to what happened, but his girlfriend filled him in.

"Buffy, you were on. I believed everything, if I wasn't in on this then I would definitely had believed you." Faith told the blonde.

"I didn't expect Xander to explode like that. I mean I know he wasn't Angel's biggest fan, and Lord knows I'm not." Giles added.

"There is some residual jealousy where Buffy is concerned. She blew off Xander for Angel and that hurt him. He always went for the unattainable, Buffy was or is unattainable. Basically he's pissed, because Angel got there first." Willow explained.

Giles stood up, "It was a lovely evening, but I'm going to retire. Buffy, Faith I expect to see you tomorrow for training after classes." He looked at them sternly.

"We'll be there G-man." Faith replied.

"Right, please don't ever call me that again." He put his glasses back on. Joyce got up as well, "I'm going to walk Mr. Giles to the door, behave." She warned.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Willow asked.

"We are going to meet at our usual. Then we will go from there, Willow good job, Faith you too for a minute I thought you were really pissed off." She whispered the rest in her ear.

"B, you are nasty, let's go." Faith pushed her off of her lap. Willow and Oz stood up and bolted out the door, but they said good night to Joyce first.

"Mom, it doesn't take five minutes to walk someone to the door." Buffy teased.

Joyce blushed a deep shade of red, "We were just talking, nothing more. Now you have school tomorrow, off to the dorm with you." She practically shooed them out the door, "Don't forget dinner tomorrow night." She reminded them.

Buffy and Faith left the house, and began to patrol. Just because there hasn't been a lot of vamp activity, it doesn't mean that they should be slackers. The two joined hands and began their trek through Sunny Rest.

"Man B, I thought that you really dissed me for dead boy." Faith told her.

"Faithy, I wouldn't do that. You keep me plenty satisfied; besides meat is so not my thing. I like vegetables, much more healthier." Buffy replied.

A vampire jumped out at them, but Faith wasted no time dusting him. Sunny Rest was a bust so they decided to patrol the area near the Bronze.

"Anniversary on Friday, what's the sitch?" Buffy asked her partner.

"I'll never tell, after your last class, you're mine. Don't bother wearing any panties, you won't be needing them." Faith told her seductively.

"Like I wear them anyway." Buffy replied.

There was no activity around the Bronze, so the girls decided to go cut loose. The music was just what they were used to. Faith pulled Buffy out on the dance floor and 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera blared through the speakers. The slayers proceeded to do just that, they would've done Christina proud. Once the song was over, Buffy led Faith over to the bar, they ordered a couple of drinks, not that many because of school and all. Once the drinks were had, they headed towards the UCS campus. Out of the corner of their eye they saw Xander and Cordelia. They broke apart completely and started arguing for arguments sake.

"I told you Faith, I love him. You were just a passing thing for me, you couldn't expect me to really stay with you." She said in mock anger.

"Fuck this B, you love me and I know you do. You're just running to Angel because you're scared of what a real woman can do for you." Faith blurted out.

Xander and Cordelia made their way over to the arguing couple. They were completely ignored.

"We can still be roommates and maybe even friends, but lovers no more." Buffy told the brunette.

"I don't give a fuck anymore. I will find someone else to get off with, Cordelia seems like a good fuck. Maybe if Xander is in to sharing, he will let me take her out for a spin." Faith smirked.

"Argue much? First of all I don't swing that way, besides..." She looked Faith up and down and smirked, "You are not my type anyways, if I did go like that." She recoiled.

Xander just watched the whole thing, mouth gaping like a fish. He didn't know what to say. Buffy saw what Faith said as her opening.

"I don't know Cordelia, that's not what I heard. You do it mighty well." Buffy said saucily.

The brunette sent Buffy a death glare. Buffy just rolled her eyes, "What's the matter Cor, truth hurts. I'll see you Saturday, lover." Buffy gave her a wink and walked away.

Xander finally found his voice, there was something underlying between all three of the girls. He didn't know what it was, and really didn't want to deal with it. He's been screwing Willow behind Oz and Cordelia's back, but she just couldn't give the red head up.

"What the hell was that? And what did Buffy mean by that's not what she heard. Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked her and accusatory tone in his voice.

Faith knew the damage was done and decided to leave. She really didn't want to hear them argue. All she wanted was to lie down next to her girl, and maybe get a little play on.

"See ya." Faith bolted out of the quad, a huge smile playing on her face.

"What did Buffy mean? Is there something you want to tell me?" xander questioned.

Cordelia gave him a look like a deer caught in head lights, "Me, Cordelia Chase liking girls? That would be the day; Buffy just probably heard something from last year." She shrugged her shoulders. "Walk me to my dorm." She told him.

Xander grabbed hold of her hand and walked to Stevenson where she shared a room with Willow.

Faith came breezing into the room to find Buffy already showered and changed. She was on the bed reading her Psychology book. Her girl wastes no time. She kicked off her boots and crawled up near her lover.

"How did it go?" The blonde asked.

"B, you are the baddest. Let's just say that you put Queen C on the spot." She gave her girlfriend a dimpled smile.

They began kissing Buffy closed her book, and strangely psychology was long forgotten.

**A/N: I will update again before the week is over, I'll make that one a whole lot better, because we'll have Angel thrown in the mix. **

**Naweoh- Be patient all will be revealed in time. Don't worry it will all unfold before the ending. But the question is, can Buffy and Faith's relationship handle it?**

**General Mac- What am I going to do with you? There will be one more chapter after this, before I go on vacation next week, or if you're extra nice, I might throw in a bonus chapter.**

**Crazy-Kiki-19- Ah my darling child, it just makes it better when you go back and re-read the previous chapters and then read the newest one, it works for me that way.**


	17. Bombs Drop over Sunnydale

Right Kind Of Wrong

**A/N: Okay, here is another chapter. My muse wouldn't let me be, so here we go (again).**

The blaring alarm clock woke the slayers up out of a deep sleep, following a knock on the door. They gave each other looks of confusion, and decided to get dressed before they opened the door.

"Who is it?" Faith asked.

There was a pause before someone answered, "It's Cordelia." She replied.

Buffy hauled ass to the bathroom while Faith opened the door. She let the brunette in and closed the door.

"So C, what are you doing here?" She asked the other girl.

"I'm not for you slay girl, I wanted to talk to Buffy. Where is she?" She asked, the ice creeping up in her voice.

Buffy came out of the bathroom, dressed hair done and teeth brushed. She tried to hide the smile that she wanted to give Faith.

"What is it Cordelia? I have class in fifteen minutes. Faith, why are you still here?" She asked the other slayer.

"You don't have to tell me twice, your royal bitchiness." She mumbled.

Faith went into the bathroom, and Buffy waited for the shower to turn on. When she heard it she dropped the hostility.

"Buffy, what was yesterday about? And what the hell are you doing with Angel? I thought you were so over him. Did you screw him too?" She asked.

The blonde couldn't understand why the other girl was being so snotty. It wasn't like they had something going on.

Buffy feigned innocence, but knew damn well what the brunette was talking about. "Cordy, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything yesterday." Buffy insisted.

"Yeah you did, you almost let it slip to Xander that you and I were a you and I. Not in so many words, but it still had the same effect." She stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you will excuse me I have class to get to." Buffy grabbed her books off of her desk and walked out the room. Faith chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She thought Buffy was still in the room, but was surprised when Cordelia was standing there.

"Where's B?" She asked, the brunette who was still staring out the door Buffy just exited.

"She had to go to class. I need to go too, tell Buffy I will talk to her later." Cordelia left the room without another word.

Faith stood there wondering what happened between the two girls. She needed to talk to Buffy and found out what happened. Pushing that aside, she got dressed and grabbed her books. There was ten minutes left before she had to get to class.

Buffy made it to psychology with moments to spare; she took her usual seat by Willow. Professor Walsh entered the classroom a little while later.

"Good morning Miss. Summers, I'm glad that you are back. Meet with Riley after class to get your assignments." She told her, no emotions in her voice.

Buffy looked at Riley and smiled. He was a nice guy, but he was not her type. Professor Walsh launched into her lecture, and Willow gave Buffy a note.

'_How did it go last night?' _

Buffy took out her pen and began to reply:

_'Good we saw Xander and Cordelia heading our way, so we had to argue and I put a little bee in Xander's bonnet about Cordelia. Whether he chose to believe it was a different story."_ She wrote back.

_"Cordy came in slightly pissed last night.' Willow replied._

_"She'll get over it." Buffy responded._

Class was over and Buffy went down front to meet with Riley. He handed her some papers.

"This is the work that you missed. You have a report to do on Freud that is due next Wednesday. This is your study guide for the test that you missed." He explained the papers to her.

"Great, I get kidnapped and held against my will, and I get work. My day is never dull." She said sarcastically.

"If you need any help, let me know. I'll be glad to help you Buffy." He gave her a smile.

Buffy told him good-bye and walked out of the classroom, Cordelia was waiting for her. It surprised her because Willow is normally waiting for her.

"Cordy, what are you doing here? You usually don't wait for me after class; we always meet in the Grotto." Buffy mentioned casually.

"I needed to talk to you, and I couldn't do it with everyone around." The brunette told her.

They fell into step with each other, and Buffy found a bench underneath a shaded tree. She sat down and Cordelia sat next to her, the silence was unbearable. In a way Buffy felt really uncomfortable sitting with the girl, who single handedly blackmailed Angel to kidnap her.

"So, you wanted to talk, here we are talk." Buffy prompted the other girl.

"I need to tell you something's, it may piss you off, and ruin our friendship forever, but it has to be said." Cordelia started.

Buffy held up her hand to stop the girl, when she saw Willow and Xander exchanging smoochies. She just hoped that Cordelia didn't see it, if she did everything was going to go to hell.

"Cordy, you know what? Why don't we take this back to my room, it's much quieter." Buffy suggested.

"What is your deal? We were talking here, just fine." She looked at Buffy and then saw what she was looking at.

What she saw infuriated her, shocked her, and surprised her. She couldn't believe that Willow and Xander were screwing around behind her back.

"Tell me, I am not seeing this?" She asked.

Buffy tried to lie, "You are seeing it, I'm sorry." She felt bad for the girl.

Cordelia got up and dropped her books on the bench and made her way to the unsuspecting couple. Buffy followed behind her, hoping to prevent the blowout that was about to come.

"What the fresh hell is this?" She asked the two people.

Willow and Xander broke apart, when they heard Cordelia's voice. Willow looked at Buffy and frowned, she stood behind Cordelia and shook her head, and moved her hands, as if saying, 'I didn't say anything.'

"Cordy it's not what it looks like, we were just saying hello." Xander tried to explain.

"You were saying hello, and you tripped on her lips. Whatever, how long has this been going on." She yelled, by then they had a little crowd around them.

Xander didn't know what to say, he was too embarrassed and upset to have a reply. Willow just looked around and saw Oz, and Faith standing there, with looks of disapproval on their faces.

Xander finally found his voice, "You want to know how long this has been going on I'll tell you." He looked at Willow, "I'm sorry Willow, but the lying has to stop, it's been going on since senior year. You were acting all secretive with Buffy, and I was feeling neglected, so I found what I was missing in Willow." He told his girlfriend, well soon to be ex girlfriend.

Oz walked off unable to hear anymore, Willow tried to rush after him, but he brushed her off. The red head went back over to her friends, Buffy looked at her sympathetically.

"So you found what you were lacking in Willow? Were you thinking of her when you were fucking me?" She said, venom lacing her voice.

"Hold on Cordy it was much my fault than it was Xander's, so don't just blame him. I was a willing participant also." Willow defended her childhood friend.

"Like that makes it better, I knew that shy and innocent act was just an act. Did you enjoy sneaking behind my back?" She asked the two, Buffy was about to intervene, but Faith nodded her head no.

Buffy took a step back, the crowd that they had earlier were now gone, and left was the five of them. The blonde felt bad for her two friends, but it was going to come about anyways.

"I wasn't thinking about her when we made love. It made me wonder if you were thinking about Buffy, when I went down on you." Xander blurted out.

Everyone looked at him in shock, especially Buffy. He knew the whole entire time and didn't say anything.

"What the hell are you talking about Xander? Cordelia and I were never together like that." Buffy protested.

"You didn't know I knew did you. I'm not completely stupid as everyone thinks I am. I followed you two one night after patrol. I wondered why you two were so comfortable with each other. What did I find? You and Buffy going at it like two bitches in heat!" He blurted out the rest.

"Wait X-man I won't allow you to call my gir- I mean Buffy a bitch. If you were paying more attention to C then what was going on with Oz and Willow, none of this fucked up shit wouldn't have happened." Faith came to the defense of her girlfriend.

"I can't deal with this shit anymore, I'm out of here." Cordelia stormed off leaving Willow, Xander, Faith, and Buffy behind.

"I need to go find Oz, and try to explain things." Willow turned and walked away from the group.

"Xander, you didn't have to put our business out there like that." Buffy told her friend.

"I'm sorry Buff, but I can't be around you right now. You're supposed to be my best friend, and you were screwing my girlfriend." He turned to Faith, "I'm glad you finally saw her for what she was." Xander told Faith and walked away.

Faith went to go comfort Buffy, but she held up her hand, "Don't, just don't." She said, and walked away, leaving a very confused Faith behind. She looked at her watch and saw that she was going to be late for class.

Cordelia was sitting in the bathroom trying to dry the tears that were falling. She had never been so humiliated in her life. She didn't know what she saw in Xander Harris, now that he was out of the picture, trying to get Buffy back wouldn't be hard now. The brunette wiped her face, and smiled. Nothing was going to stop her now; she just needed to get rid of Angel. She walked out of the bathroom head held high, no one fucked with a Chase.

Willow looked everywhere trying to find Oz, but she ran into Tara instead. Willow explained everything that happened between Xander, Oz, Cordelia, and herself.

"W-Willow, you knew that this was going to happen sooner or later." Tara told her friend.

"I wished it was later rather than sooner you know. I felt bad about lying to everyone, I finally came clean with Buffy, but I didn't let her know about you, not yet anyway. You're the only thing right in my life right now." She sniffled a little bit.

"Y-You should talk to Oz, and get this all out in the open. It would make you feel better, as for the way you feel for me, I feel the same way too. I will wait for you until you figure out what it is that you want to do." She reassured the red head.

This made Willow feel better for a little while. Tara did have a point she needed to talk to both Xander and Oz.

"Thank you Tara, I don't know what I would do without you." She thanked her friend.

Buffy sat in her room, dried tears on her face. She couldn't believe how things just snowballed out of control. What got her the most was, Xander knew about her and Cordelia. She guessed that's why he did what he did, to alleviate his conscience for what he was doing. Thank The Powers that Faith knew about all of this. Buffy was in her room brooding when a knock sounded on her door. She got up from the bed and answered it.

"Angel." She stated.

"Buffy, I came here like I said I was." He told her softly, he was met with arms full of slayer. She began to cry out all of her frustrations of the day. He listened until she finished with everyone walking off.

"I'm sorry that everything happened, but it was going to fall apart. I learned from my many years roaming the earth." He told her.

"What's that?" She asked tiredly.

"Whatever is done in the dark always has a way of coming to light." He told her.

Buffy sighed, "If that's the case then I would rather stay in the dark." She said sadly.

The slayers cries and sobs tapered off and was replaced with even breathing. Angel knew that she was asleep. He continued to hold her, and that's how Faith found them when she entered the room.

"Dead Boy, what the fuck are you doing?" She questioned.

**General Mac- No begging please. I will have another chapter up as soon as I can. It will only be for a few days. I'm pretty sure that you can hang on til then.**

**Naweoh- Cryptic is my style, there is no way around it. There is more to come, this story is far from over.**

**xMortyx- I'm a pretty twisted person, you will learn that once you get entangled in my stories. I'm wacky like that, thanks for reading and keep reviewing.**


	18. Angel's In The Closet

Right Kind Of Wrong

Faith stared Angel down and he returned her stare. He didn't know what to say, so he went with the truth.

"I came down like I said I would. Came here, Buffy was crying and she told me what happened. I talked to her, and she fell asleep. That was all." He explained.

Faith sat down in the desk chair and looked at him wearily. A part of her wanted to believe him, but the other part was screaming out this is totally not the way it seems.

"Sorry, it's just that today has been really trying, to top it all off I failed my Mythology test. G-man had a crazy fit." She explained.

"Sorry to here that, so are we still going to do what we talked about? I mean since Xander already knows about his ex and whatever?" He asked her.

The slayer looked over at the sleeping Buffy and then back at Angel, "Hell yes! I want her to pay for what she did. Her break up with Xander was just the thing she needed." Faith explained again.

They continued talking softly until a knock sounded at the door, this time Buffy was awoke. Faith prompted her to ask who it was.

"Who is it?" She said groggily.

There was silence for a minute, "It's Cordelia, I really need to talk to you." She replied.

Angel, Faith, and Buffy looked back and forth between each other.

"Give me a minute I need to get dressed." Buffy called out.

Faith gave her the thumbs up sign.

"What are we going to do? Angel can't be seen here right now." Faith asked.

Buffy looked around the room for somewhere he can hide, her eyes landed on the closet. It wasn't the best place, but Angel was a vampire so it didn't matter.

"Angel, get in the closet." Buffy suggested.

"Wait you want me to get in the closet?" He questioned.

"Yes, get in the closet." Faith responded.

"But I don't want to get into the closet." He told him.

Faith was trying not to laugh at the situation; it was kind of like R. Kelly's Urban Opera 'Trapped in The Closet'. Finally Buffy spoke up, "Get in the closet." She whispered.

She pushed Angel in the closet. She closed the door, but she heard Angel say, "Now I'm trapped in the closet."

Buffy straightened herself up and opened the door to see Cordelia standing there. Completely unaffected by what happened today.

"Sorry about that, I was changing clothes you know, for patrol. Come in." She ushered the brunette in the room.

Faith and Cordelia exchanged looks, "B, meet me at G-mans after you finish talking to the skank." She said none too friendly.

Buffy watched as her girlfriend walked out of the room. She made a mental note to talk to her later on patrol. Now Cordelia is here and ready to talk, did she really want to hear what she had to say? It was best if she could here her out, if anything was to happen Angel would come out of the closet.

"Why was Faith here? I mean sure you two share a dorm room, but you were naked with her in here." The brunette stated.

"She was here when I got out of the shower. Plus she wanted to know if I was doing okay after the whole deal outside. Xander isn't talking to me right now; my other best friend is trying to patch things up with Oz. My life is just as crazy as it comes. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" She decided to cut to the chase.

"I just wanted to apologize for whatever happened out there today. I know it wasn't your fault. I can't believe he messed with Willow behind my back. Frankly I don't care anymore. Are we still on for Saturday?" She asked.

Buffy thought about it, Friday was her and Faith's anniversary and she said she wasn't going to let her go until Saturday evening.

"Sure, let's get together and go to the movies. It'll have to be in the evening though, I have a previous engagement with my mom." She lied.

Angel sat in the closet listening to the whole conversation; he wondered why Buffy was lying. Then he thought about it, the slayers anniversary was on Friday, he did come a little early. Once he got out of the closet, he will lay low in the mansion until he was needed.

"That would be good. I have a question though, what happened to us? We were good, why did you let it go?" The brunette questioned.

Buffy let out a long sigh, tonight was not the night for long drawn out emotional talks. All she wanted to do was go patrolling with Faith, come back and enjoy some post patrolling sex.

"Cordy, you know the reason why. My feelings for Faith got in the way of us, I examined the way I felt many times over, but I couldn't deny the attraction between me and her. Besides I was guilty over what I was doing to Xander, he was my best friend, and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. Angel understood, that's why he was able to let me go. Unfortunately you couldn't hence you coming up with the plan for Angel kidnapping me. It causes problems between Faith and I, it would be obvious that I would come running to you. We're friends; Angel and I are together now. Let it go sweetie." She told her honestly.

Angel couldn't believe the emotion Buffy had put into her voice. He couldn't help but smile; after all of this he was going to give Buffy an award. He honestly thought that she couldn't pull it off. She proved to be a better actress than he thought.

"I can't be friends with you, I could never be friends with you when I love you too much. I wish you and Angel nothing but the best. I just want you to know Buffy, that I do love you. Whether you want to believe it or not." She told her honestly.

"I love you too Cordelia and that would never change. I love Angel also, that's what makes things so complicated. So we're good?" Buffy asked, hopefully.

The brunette gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, "We're good, but Buffy I'm not going to let you go without a fight. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, well except for the new Prada shoes I bought." She walked out of the room, leaving a confused Buffy behind.

Buffy closed the door behind her friend, and leaned on it, "Oh Boy." She said to the room.

Angel opened the closet door and stepped out. He did not like cramped spaces, and the closet was pretty cramped.

"Did you hear everything?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I did. I tried not to, but I was in the closet." He gave her a smile.

Buffy let out a little chuckle, "Sorry about the closet, it was the only place I could think of. Well other than the bathroom." She said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I like the way your closet smells. So are you still going to go through with this whole elaborate plan?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know anymore. I just want her to admit why she did it, I mean we know why, but everyone else doesn't know. Regardless of what she did, she's still my friend and I care for her deeply. I just don't know anymore you know." She tried to make sense of the situation.

"Buffy, don't worry about it right now. You have the love of a person who is your soul mate in more ways than one. I say concentrate on her, and leave the rest of this alone. You should talk to Faith; she might be more understanding than what you think. Come on I'll walk you to Giles, you have a date to patrol." He joked.

Buffy grabbed her jacket and followed Angel out of her room. Unfortunately someone saw them exit the room, and she did not look happy. The walk to Giles house was made in bearable silence, neither one knew what to say. Buffy's head was all over the place, she couldn't think right. Before they knew it, they were in front of Giles door.

"This is your stop, I'll see you later." He told her and walked off.

The slayer was about to open the door, when Faith was already standing there.

"How did you know I was here?" She questioned.

"The slayer connection B, I can feel you wherever you are." Faith gave her girlfriend a dimpled smile.

Buffy walked into the apartment and was met with Willow, Xander, and a girl that she didn't recognize.

"What's with the group hang time? I thought we were patrolling." She asked the gathered group.

"It has come to my attention that some things have transpired today, and I feel that it is important that we talk before you two go patrolling. Plus Willow has some news she wants to share with everyone." Giles explained, then took his glasses off to clean them.

"I personally don't have anything to say. I really shouldn't have to explain myself to anyone. Willow what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Buffy brushed off everything else.

The red head looked really nervous, but she went ahead and stood up.

"Oz and I are not together, because of what happened between me and Xander. I haven't been completely honest either, this is Tara." She pointed to the shy blonde.

"I met her in Wicca group, and we connected on a level that Oz and I never had. We've been kind of seeing each other for a while now. I'm sorry I kept this from everyone, but I wanted to have something that was just mine." She told the unsuspecting group.

Faith was the first one to say something, "I still love ya Red. Welcome to our little dysfunctional family. Sorry if the Queen Bitch isn't here to meet you." She joked.

Tara gave a small smile, and then she looked at Buffy. She could sense the confusion, shock, and turmoil going on with the tiny blonde. Xander got up out of his seat, and walked out into the night. Giles gave Tara a warm smile, while cleaning his glasses. Willow looked at Buffy expectantly.

"I can't hold anything against you. Tara welcome to our group, but if you hurt her I will be forced to slay you." She told the Wicca.

"I-I won't hurt her." She gave Buffy a shy smile.

"If this meeting is over, B and I need to patrol. G-man we'll check in after patrol, it's been rather quiet as of late. Something wicked this way might come." She joked.

Buffy punched her in the arm, "Way to jinx us Faithy. Just for that no post patrol nookie." She teased.

The slayers began exchanging witty banter with each other, leaving Giles, Willow, and Tara behind.

"They seem pretty nice." Tara said softly.

"Yeah, they are. But when you've been around them long enough, they will drive you crazy.

The slayers entered Rosedale Cemetery; this was the first one of the night. They were just content with being with each other.

"What did you and C talk about? Did Angel come out of the closet?" She asked, curiosity killing her.

"Well, she apologized and I told her it was okay. We talked about this and that, and we came to an understanding. She wished Angel and me the best of luck, she seemed really remorseful. We made plans for a movie Saturday night, after you turn me loose. I had to tell her that I had an engagement with mom. She bought it, but I don't think I can go through with this anymore." Buffy told the brunette, it was highly edited, but Faith didn't need to know that.

Faith knew that Buffy wasn't telling the complete truth, but let that little bit go. She knew the blonde would tell her eventually.

"B, what happened? You were the one who thought of it, why the sudden change of heart? I mean out of all of us, it's you she fucked with the most." She asked.

"I know, but she seemed truly sorry for all that she did. I don't know if I believe her or not, but she did seem sincere. Us lying like this makes us no better than her, it sounded good at the time, but everything fell apart so fast. It's like we have a quadrangle. Cordelia loves me, you love me, Xander loves me and Willow both, I love you, and I loved Cordelia. We have our own little twisted Hellmouth Soap Opera, I'm pretty sure we're better than 'Passions'.

"Did you just say you loved C?" Faith asked clearly pissed.

They stopped walking and Buffy turned to her girlfriend, "Yes I loved Faith, I told you that before. What's the difference now?" she asked clearly confused.

"I know, but to have you actually say that again. Look if you want to be with her, then let me go and be with her." She said, obviously hurt.

"I don't want her. When I look into the future all I see is you. You're it for me, and I will not let you go. The Hellmouth, Cordelia, and whoever else be damned." She said, adamantly.

"Yes, you both will be damned when I'm through with you." The vampire said behind the slayers.

Faith sent out a silent curse, they should have sensed him. Buffy didn't even break a sweat, she staked the vampire.

"Vampire's never come up with anything original" She quipped.

Faith put her arm through Buffy's and they continued their patrol. They could talk later she would make sure of that.

**joss59- I'm glad that you stumbled across my story. I'm excited that you are so addicted, but don't get addicted though. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Naweoh- Sorry honey, but that's the way it is. Ya gotta remember Faith is a little insecure when it comes to Angel. Tara is like the greatest, give three shouts of hooray! Surprises and twists, that's me.**

**General Mac- Please, I can't have you going through withdrawals on me. I surely don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you. I might have to cut off your supply, then again nah. It would be bad for business.**


	19. The Plot Thickens

Right Kind of Wrong

**A/N: This is the last chapter I will post until I come back from Thanksgiving vacation. Please no rotten tomatoes, after all writers need a vacation also. Happy reading, oh and on another note, thanks to everyone who reviewed. This story is by far the most reviewed story I ever worked on. You love me, you really love me!**

**Now on to the fic...**

Three cemeteries and five vamps later the two slayers walked to Giles house, but not before stopping to get something to eat. Faith was right; the slaying does make you hungry and horny. The hungry is out of the way, and now Buffy was horny as all get out. She didn't get a satisfying kill like her lover did; now Faith wouldn't leave her alone.

"Seriously B, you had major distraction going on." The brunette teased.

Buffy rolled her eyes at this, "Oh please, I was not distracted much. You shouldn't be moving like pure sex babe, then I would have gotten that last vamp with no problems." She defended herself.

"Relax B; I'll take care of you when we get back. Let's go report to G and then we can have some serious nookie." She whispered in the blonde's ear.

They made it to Giles apartment and shared a quick kiss before entering. As usual they breeze in and don't ever knock. They were about to say something when they saw Joyce and Giles on the couch involved in some major making out. Buffy's mouth was moving like a fish out of water, Faith just stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey G-man, is this a private party or can anyone join." The slayer blurted out.

Buffy was mortified at what she saw; the image was now burned in her memory forever. Joyce and Giles broke apart, and looked like two teenagers caught with their pants down. Giles silently cursed under his breath, and Joyce had to set herself to rights.

"Quite sorry girls, how was patrol?" He asked going all British and watcher-y.

"Patrol was good, a few vampires that's it." Faith answered, Buffy was still paralyzed with shock.

The blonde slayer finally found her voice, "I'm just going to go. Faith I see you back at the room." Buffy turned and ran out the door, like the devil was on her heels.

"I think I need to go talk to her." Joyce said.

Faith shook her head no, "Don't do that. She needs time to let this digest; it's a surprise to her that's all." She replied.

"Quite alright Faith, is there anything else you wish to discuss?" The watcher asked.

"No, there's nothing else. See you tomorrow." She turned and bolted out the door.

The brunette slayer took her time and walked back to campus, she wondered why Buffy freaked out like that. Giles was a very attractive guy, and Joyce was an attractive woman. Hell that's where Buffy got her good looks from, in her opinion. She walked towards Stevenson when something caught her eye, Buffy and Cordelia were talking and her girlfriend seemed to have a smile on her face. She decided to walk past them and up to the room they shared; something was definitely going to have to be done.

"I'm actually going to get a single now, I totally don't want to be around Willow right now." Cordelia explained to Buffy.

"Yeah, there are a lot of advantages to having a single." She thought about the times she and Faith would sneak in after hours, and the fun that they get to have after patrols. It wasn't half bad. This thought caused Buffy to smile.

Cordelia knew that Buffy wasn't listening to her, "Buffy, how's the weather on your planet?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Sorry, just thinking about something. What were you saying?" She asked.

"I said, you and Faith's anniversary is coming up. What are you going to do since you two are no longer together?" She asked as if talking to a child.

Buffy looked thoughtful for a minute, they never discussed the possibility of what to do. Were they still going to celebrate their anniversary or what? So many questions was going through her head, she made a mental note to ask her later.

"It's the day after tomorrow, I'm not sure. I'll probably hang with mom, if her lips aren't perma-glued to Giles." She replied.

"If you change your mind, we could do something. I really don't want to be alone right now." She said softly.

"If things don't go as planned, we will get together, if not I'll see you on Saturday." She gave her a soft smile and walked away.

"Saturday it is sweetheart." The brunette replied to Buffy's retreating back.

Buffy walked into the room she shared with Faith, and surprised to actually see her studying. She closed the door behind her, and put her jacket on her desk chair. Faith closed her book, and looked up at Buffy, apparently she wasn't pleased.

"What's the matter baby?" Buffy asked softly.

"You want to know what the fucking matter is, we go patrolling, you freak out about your mom and G making out. I find you laughing and smiling with the same bitch, who was out to destroy us. What the fuck is going on damn it? I need to fuckin know." She yelled at Buffy.

The blonde was taken back by her lovers temper, the only time she seen her this mad was when she was stabbed in the abdomen by the Timbre Demon. There was no way she was going to get her way out of this one.

"She stopped me, we exchanged hello's, she told me that she was getting a single. Apparently she didn't want to be around Willow. We talked about the advantages of having a single, I thought about us and how much fun we have. What is the big deal about Cordelia? If I didn't know better I would say that you were jealous of her. Angel doesn't pose a threat to you because he is over me, but Cordy is not and you're afraid that if we get close then I'm going to fuck you over." She yelled right back.

Faith didn't know what to say, everything Buffy said was true. She didn't care much about Angel anymore, he stated time and time again, he loves Buffy and always will, but doesn't want her. Cordelia was a different story all together, she wasn't obsessed with Buffy, but she was in love with her. Faith could see through the bullshit, but Buffy couldn't and she would be damned if she lost her girl to the Prom Queen.

"How the fuck else am I supposed to feel. You talk to her about more things than you do with me, and I'm your fucking girlfriend not her. I don't need this shit right now, it would be best if we just take a break." The brunette said, tired of going through this over and over again.

The tears couldn't stop their trek down Buffy's face, "You're really breaking up with me?" She asked, softly.

"We just need a break before I do something that I am going to regret." She told her.

"You know what fine, if this is what you want then so be it. I had my fair share of heartache when it came from Angel, but from you it's like a knife in the heart." She reached under her bed and pulled out her bag, she put a few changes of clothes and her necessities, and books.

"Things get tough, you run. Go ahead Buffy; it seems that's the only thing you're good at." She taunted.

Buffy grabbed her stuff, but not before going to her desk and pulling out a small jewelry box. She tossed it to Faith who caught it with no problems.

"I can't do this, Happy Anniversary." She turned and walked out of the room, leaving a pissed off and hurt Faith behind.

The brunette slayer couldn't believe what happened; she let her insecurities get the best of her again. She caused the one person to love her conditionally to walk out of her life. The ring box was still in her hands, she decided to open it. Inside was a beautiful gold ring with a small diamond in the middle. She turned the ring around on her finger until she saw the inscription, 'We are Chosen, you are my Chosen One'. She put the ring back in the box. Red was right, when she told her that stuff a while back, she didn't want to believe it. She felt like a royal ass for bitching her out like that, it's just that she's never cared so deeply for someone before. A light went off in her head, tomorrow was their anniversary and she was going to make it special. She picked up the phone and called Giles.

"Hey G-man I need a favor." She told him.

Buffy made the trek to her mother's house, it was the only logical choice, plus they needed to talk anyways. She wondered how long Giles and her have been locking lips with each other. She used the key to unlock the door and walked in.

"Mom, I'm home." She called out.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." Joyce yelled back. Buffy put her bag and books down and headed to the kitchen, her mom was on the phone.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. It's possible it shouldn't be that hard, I know but it is awfully short notice. Not a problem bye." She hung up the phone.

"Mom, who was that?" Buffy asked.

"No one dear that was Brian, it was gallery business nothing to worry your head about." She replied.

The slayer went into the refridgerator to pull out something to drink. Her argument with Faith left her mighty thirsty.

"What brings you by? Does this have to do with me and Rupert?" She asked her duaghter.

"It has a lot more to do with it than that. How long have you two been seeing each other?" She asked, saving the heavy stuff for later.

Joyce looked in the cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug, and poured herself some coffee. She knew that this time would come, and it didn't surprise her one bit. It was time that she told her daughter the truth anyways.

"For about a month in a half give or take a few days." She replied.

"A month in a half? Mom how come I'm just now finding out about this? Is this left over from the Band Candy? That was several months ago." She shot back, oddly enough she was calm.

"I know, but I was lonely, he was lonely so we met half way. First it was dinner and a couple of movies, and slowly developed into something more. I wanted to tell you, but the time was never right. I never wanted to keep this from you." She explained.

"I'm not hurt mom, just surprised. Give me some time to think about this, it'll take some getting used to. Giles is a good man, he is like my father you know, and a better one than dad would ever be." She said sadly.

"What's bothering you sweetie?" She asked her daughter.

"Mom, everything is just going wrong. Remember when I left Giles? I walked back to the campus and I ran into Cordelia, we talked about something's. Faith saw us and she was upset, because I keep talking to her plus I'm having second thoughts about going through with this wacky plan of mine. I know that she caused problems for us in the beginning, but there are some things you need to know. I'm not proud of them, but I have to let you know, so you could get a better understanding." She explained.

Buffy told her mother everything from Cordelia and her having a secret relationship, minus the Angel parts, until she ended with the whole Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordelia, and Tara pentagon thing. She was afraid to look at her mother afraid of what she would see there.

"Buffy, it's okay for you to experiment; I was hoping it wasn't until college. Anyways, it sounds like in a way you still love Cordelia, it may not be the way you love Faith, but it's still the same. Faith is a very insecure person; she's had a hard life no one to truly care for her like you do. You need to tell Cordelia in no uncertain terms that you two can't be like that anymore that you love Faith. Listen sleep on it tonight and things will look better in the morning. Tomorrow is your four month anniversary, maybe all will be forgiven. I will tell you this though, look at things from her perspective and you will understand where she is coming from." Joyce patted her daughter's hand and got up from the island.

Buffy gave her mother a quick hug, "Thanks mom, I'm so glad that you're so understanding about this. Oh and Giles don't hurt him, he's had enough badness in his life already." Buffy ran upstairs to her room; she had some major thinking to do.

Faith tried to find sleep, but it wasn't coming. She kept thinking about the look on Buffy's face when she said they needed a break. She prayed to the powers that tomorrow will make up for everything that's happened. Buffy was the best thing that ever happened to her life, in a way she was her saving angel. She grabbed Buffy's pillow and held it to her, sleep finally claimed her and she was out for the night.

Angel paced his mansion back and forth; he was debating on whether to go back to LA. He was doing some good there saving souls and everything, on the path to redemption and what not. His thoughts were all over the place, until a knock sounded at his door. It was 2:00 in the morning, who in their right mind would be out this late. He answered the door, and Cordelia came busting in.

"Angel we gotta talk." She told him, none too nicely.

"Come in Cordelia, let's talk." He ushered her in.

"First of all, what the hell are you doing here? What the hell is up with you and Buffy? You two seriously can't be a couple can you?" She asked none too pleasantly.

Angel wondered how she knew he was here. No one else knew except for Faith and Buffy, unless she didn't leave completely when they left the room together. He had to hand it to her, she was very stealthy at that.

"I came here to be with Buffy, we are together get over it. You're just pissed off that I got her and you didn't. Listen Cordy, you really need to move on. This thing you have for Buffy, you need to let it go." He told her in all truthfulness.

"I don't have a thing for Buffy. I miss her, and I love her alright! I shouldn't have let her go. Now I see her all happy, and it hurts me inside. She dropped me like a bad habit, when Faith came along." She began to sob.

Angel felt sorry for the girl, and sat down next to her on the couch. It was an awkward move, but he gave her a hug. Cordelia let out a small smile, and produced a stake, and went straight for Angel's heart.

"Cordy, what?" Was the last thing Angel said, before he turned to ashes.

Cordelia got up from the chair, "You were always the one to fall for the damsel in distress thing. Loser." She walked out of the mansion, a smile playing on her lips.

Cordelia walked back to Stevenson Hall and to the room she still shared with Willow. She opened the door and sighed in relief that the red head Wicca wasn't there. She really didn't want to see her; she wondered what Buffy saw in her. Sure she's smart, and pretty loyal, but she was just mousy Willow Rosenberg. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed, a smile playing on her face.

Buffy woke up abruptly, something was wrong with Angel. She could feel it in her stomach. Climbing out of bed, and slipped on her shoes, grabbed a stake and snuck out of her window. This one simple act caused her to remember all the times she snuck out and snuck in from patrolling. She took off running towards the Crawford Street mansion. Buffy knocked on the door, then checked the knob and found it unlocked. That was a little unusual because Angel always locked the doors, except when he knew she was coming over. She walked through each room and came across no one. She sat down on the couch. Her mind thought back to the many times they made out on this couch, she began to rub it absent mindedly until she felt some dust, she looked down and saw Angel's Claddagh ring. Recognition finally hit her, and she let out a loud sob. Angel was dead, well un-dead again. She ran out of the mansion and straight to campus.

Buffy opened the door to the room, and shook Faith awake, that was a mistake because she got up and almost knocked Buffy off of the bed.

"B, what's up? I thought you were at your moms." She asked the girl, but immediately knew something was wrong, because of the hitch in her voice. Faith turned on the lamp, and saw the tear tracks on Buffy's face.

"Buffy? What's wrong baby?" She asked in concern.

"Angel is dust. I went over there, because something was wrong with him. We have a certain connection, similar to what I have to you. I went over there, and couldn't find him. I sat on the couch and began to rub it, I felt dust and I found his ring. He never takes it off, it's the companion ring to the one I had. He's gone Faith, and this time he's not coming back." She cried hysterically.

The brunette slayer didn't know what to say, the logical thing she could do was hug her girlfriend. She would figure out what happened to Angel later.

**A/N 2: There you have it folks, this is the end until I come back from vacation. Leave the reviews if I get at least five the next chapters will get a whole lot better. I know that I like Cordelia and everything, but in this I make her kinda like the bad person. Don't hate me, I'm just wacky like that.**

**Crazy –Kiki-19- I had inspiration from the R. Kelly video, I thought it would be funny.**

**General Mac- I know you are just kidding. You are just going to have to wait until I come back from vacation to find out what happens next. I won't cut off your supply since you asked nicely.**

**joss59- I try to update as much as I can, sometimes it's a little hard, but it gets done. I'm glad you like it, and it's going to get even more wicked from here. Addiction can be a good or bad thing, but this addiction is definitely of the good.**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	20. Sugar, We're Going Down

Right Kind Of Wrong

**A/N: My Thanksgiving hiatus is over, I know you guys have been waiting for the next installment. This one may not be as good as the last one, but understand I'm getting back into the flow. Way too much turkey man, turkey is evil I say, EVIL!**

Faith listened as Buffy cried; she really didn't know what to do. She's only seen her this way once, and that was when Angel was leaving her. She continued to hug her girlfriend for as long as she needed, it's not everyday that your first love is killed. Buffy's cries turned into to quiet sobs.

"Buffy, tell me again what happened?" She asked her girlfriend again.

The blonde lifted her head and wiped at her tears, she looked Faith in the eyes and saw the concern in them.

"I was sleeping, but I was awoken. I knew something was wrong with Angel, but I didn't know what. Before you ask, we have a connection like you and I have, but it goes deeper than that. Anyways, I knew something was wrong, so I got out of bed and snuck out the window. I went to his mansion and the door was unlocked, he doesn't do that unless he knows I'm coming over." She told her girlfriend.

Faith was frowning, and she decided to continue.

"That is way over, anyways, I opened the door and searched up and down, couldn't find him. I sat on the couch I began to rub it absentmindedly and came across his ring and dust. He's never removed that ring once; he was dusted on the couch. I will never have the chance to see him or talk to him again. Who would want to do this to him? He didn't have any enemies that I knew of." A fresh round of tears ran down her face.

Faith didn't know how to take this information in, a part of her was dancing with joy, Angel was gone and no longer able to cause problems. The rational part was kind of sad, not because she liked him or anything, but because his death hurt her girl, and right before their anniversary also. They were going to have to celebrate some other time, right now she needed some time to grieve.

"B, I know you loved him, hell I even liked him a little, but he wasn't technically alive anyway. I know you two had the greatest love of all time, it was kind of like Romeo and fucking Juliet, but he is always in your heart. I know that this is going to take time for you to get over and we are kind of on a break, we could deal with our anniversary at a later time. I love you B, and I know you love me too." She finished up her little speech.

Buffy looked up at her and gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks for being so understandable. I'm going to find out who did this, and when I do they will die a painful yet tragic death. You can mess with me and my friends, but no one kills my ex boyfriend." She said with venom dripping off of every word.

The brunette slayer loved it when her girlfriend was all take charge. It made her seem like a bigger bad ass than anyone else. She was going to find out who was behind the dusting of Angel that was to be her job if he stood in the way. Buffy left the comfort of her girlfriend's arms and stood up. Faith looked up at her questioningly.

"I need to get back home before mom has a complete freak out because I'm not there." She said, softly.

"I understand, I have my early class tomorrow and need my rest. I will see you tomorrow after your class." She replied hopefully.

"Definitely, I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy walked out of the room without looking back, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, Cordelia? It's Buffy; can I come by and see you?" She asked into the phone.

Faith watched as Buffy left the room, but also saw her pull out her cell phone. She was curious as to find out who she was calling. Being stealthy she followed her girlfriend out, when she hear Buffy's voice, "Hello, Cordelia? It's Buffy; can I come by and see you?" She went back to the room pissed off as hell; she was leaving her to go talk to Cordelia. The brunette wanted to give Buffy the benefit of the doubt, and fell back on her bed into a dreamless sleep.

Cordelia was falling asleep when her phone rung, she went to answer it, "Hello?" She answered semi-groggily.

"Hello, Cordelia? It's Buffy; can I come by and see you?" Buffy's voice came over the line.

The brunette sat up in bed and smiled, Buffy called her. "Yeah, you can come by and see me. What's up? You sound like you've been crying?" She asked with concern that wasn't there.

She listened as Buffy told her what happened, and how she just left Faith. It pissed her off a little that she wasn't the first person Buffy came running too, but second wasn't a bad place either. Willow could have been the second one for her to call, but they weren't speaking to each other at the moment.

"You can come over, Faith wouldn't understand. She didn't know how much you loved him like I do." She told her honestly.

The brunette hung up the phone and a little while later a knock sounded at the door. She got out of bed to open the door; Buffy was standing there with red, puffy eyes. Cordelia let the girl in and embraced her. The contact felt good to her, but she knew that the other girl was genuinely hurting. She guided them to her bed and sat down Buffy curling into her side. Cordelia began running her hands through the other girls silken strands something she knew that would comfort her.

"Buffy, it's going to be alright. I know how much he meant to you, and vice versa, but he wouldn't want you to be all griev-y he would want you to remember the good times you had together. Live your life, like he wanted for you, get married and have a house with a picket fence, and two point five kids, and the golden retriever." She told her soothingly.

Buffy let out a little laugh at that, "Yeah right, like I would have two-point-five kids, hello dating a girl here." She said jokingly.

"There is always artificial insemination. You two could take turns, you have the first baby and Faith has the second baby. If Rosie O' Donnell can do it, then I know you and Faith can." The words sounded bitter coming out of her mouth.

The blonde eased her way out of the brunette girls embrace and looked up at her. Cordelia looked at her also and in a moment their lips met in a passionate kiss. Neither one knew who initiated it or what happened. Nothing felt more right to Cordelia than the moment they kissed. Both girls broke apart and Buffy looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that. It was a moment of weakness thing." She looked away suddenly.

Cordelia put her hand under the younger girls chin and turned her head back towards her.

"Buffy, there is nothing to be sorry about. Nothing happened that we didn't want to happen. I won't tell if you won't, it could be out little secret no one will have to know." She reassured the blonde.

"Secrets are bad things you know? It tore our little group to hell and back, but I think this one is one we could take to the grave." She replied.

Buffy looked at the clock and saw that it was almost four, "I really need to get going, I'm at moms and I don't want her to freak out." She got up off the bed and away from temptation. The way she was feeling at the moment was enough to have her do something they would both regret.

"Buffy, you can go home in the morning, I insist. You really can't slay in your condition if you have to. Besides I would like to have happy Buffy than a dead Buffy." She told the blonde.

The slayer thought about this and in a way it did make sense. She removed her shoes and climbed into bed with Cordelia. She really didn't want to be alone, and she knew that Faith had an early class tomorrow. The brunette gave her a smile and wrapped her arms around the tiny girl's waist. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was a step closer to what she hoped to get. Together they drifted off into sleep.

Joyce woke up the following morning and went to get Buffy up; she panicked when she found her room empty. She immediately called Faith hoping Buffy was there and not missing in action again.

Faith woke up at the sound of the phone ringing, she looked at the clock and saw that it was seven. She didn't have to be up until eight for her class at nine.

"Hello?" She answered, tiredly.

"Faith, its Joyce. Is Buffy there with you?" She asked panic clearly in her voice.

The slayer sat up straight in the bed, the worst of images going through her head, "She was here, but she said she was headed home. Something happened to Angel last night and she needed someone to talk to. She left at about three- thirty and said she was heading home." She left out the part about the phone call to Cordelia. The thought made her sick to the stomach.

"She's not here, and everything is in order. You don't think that something happened to her do you?" Joyce asked the slayer.

"If something was to happen with her, I would know. From what I know she's relatively fine. Let me find Willow and see if she is with her, ya know how they argue and then make up." She lied.

Faith hung up the phone and hoped out of bed. She headed to her closet and pulled out anything right now she needed to find Buffy and fast. She closed the door without locking it and headed upstairs to the room that Willow and Cordelia still shared. She prayed to whoever was listening that Willow was indeed there. After a mad sprint up the stairs she saw Buffy leaving the other girls room, but saw that she wasn't alone. Cordelia walked behind the girl in a skimpy little pajama outfit and they hugged. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she saw the smile on her girlfriends face. Faith was seeing red, as soon as the door closed the brunette made her presence known.

"B, what the fuck was that?" She asked the blonde girl.

Buffy woke up when the suns rays came through the window. She looked at the clock and saw that it was seven; she needed to head home before her mother had a cow. There was a pair of arms around her waist preventing her from getting up. The night before came back to her in full force, Angel's death, Faith, the kiss with Cordelia and now waking up with her. Buffy shook the other girl awake; Cordelia sat up a smile on her face.

"I thought it was a dream." She told Buffy.

"Not a dream, I really need to go. I know mom is probably up and calling the National Guard." She got up out of bed and looked for her shoes. Once they were found and on her feet she opened the door. Cordelia followed her out, that's when Buffy noticed what she had on, a slinky little camisole with a pair of matching shorts. Buffy turned around and gave Cordelia a hug.

"Thanks for giving me a shoulder to cry on. I really needed it, get together later?" She asked the brunette hopefully.

"You got it baby." They exchanged a smile. Cordelia closed the door behind Buffy and leaned up against it and smiled.

Buffy turned to walk away and ran smack dab into Faith. The smile was gone only to be replaced with guilt. She didn't expect the other girl to come looking for her.

"B, what the fuck was that?" She asked clearly pissed.

"I needed to talk to Cordelia, it was late and I stayed over. I didn't want you to keep you up; because I knew you had an early class." She explained, hoping that her girlfriend believed her.

Faith crossed her arms in a defensive gesture; Buffy knew that one very well. Either she didn't buy her excuse or she was really pissed off. The blonde hoped it was the latter, if not her relationship as she knows it would be permanently over. Losing her sister slayer was the last thing she needed, not so soon after the death of Angel.

"You talked to C, and then you accidently fell asleep in her room. Did she give you the comfort you were looking for? Or did Little-Miss-Prom-Queen take all of your pain away?" She asked, hatred dripping from every word.

"First of all I needed to be comforted by someone who actually felt an ounce of something for Angel, she was the one. Even though the three of us had a twisted relationship we truly loved each other, maybe not Cordelia and Angel, but you get the picture. You could really care less for Angel, you are probably glad that he isn't around anymore. I expected this jealous bull shit from Angel, but not you Faith, I thought you would be different, but I guess not." The blonde finished off her rant and walked off leaving a very pissed off Faith behind.

The brunette slayer couldn't believe what Buffy had just said to her. She wondered how things were spiraling out of control so fast. Without hesitation she knocked on Cordelia's door, her mind was made up and she was going to end this once and for all.

Cordelia was on cloud nine, not only was Buffy distraught over her beloved vampire, but it was her that she wanted comfort from. Her high was cut short by a loud banging on her door. She knew that it wouldn't be Willow, because they were pissed with each other, Buffy was on her way home, taking a chance she opened the door and standing there was a highly pissed off Faith.

"To what do I owe this visit? If you're looking for your girl she just left." She told the other brunette.

Faith pushed her way into the room moving Cordelia out of the way. She was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her, not even taunts from the Prom Queen.

"I'm warning ya, stay the fuck away from B! So help me god if you don't listen to me, you will regret it." She told the taller girl.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile, "Is that a threat? Sorry baby, but threats are not my thing. I will stay away from Buffy, but tell me something sweetie, will she stay away from me?" She taunted back.

"Not a threat, but a promise. I'm warning you C, stay the fuck away from B." Faith moved closer to Cordelia causing the girl to move back. The slayer wasn't letting up and moved in closer. "I don't want to have to have this conversation again. Cause if we do, you and me are gonna dance, and baby you ain't gonna win." She turned and walked out of the room, bumping into Willow in the process.

"Faith, what's wrong?" The red head asked her brunette friend.

"Talk to B, I gotta get to class." She replied not looking back.

Willow walked into the room to see a very pale Cordelia sitting on the bed. Inwardly she smiled hoping Faith gave her a piece of her mind. The red head was still feeling guilty for what happened between her and Xander. She hoped that one day everyone could put this behind them and become friends again. Right now she needed to change clothes and go talk to Buffy. She grabbed her clothes not bothering saying anything to the brunette sitting on the bed.

Cordelia barely acknowledged the fact that Willow had walked into the room. Her mind was going around what Faith had told her. She wasn't one to take kindly to threats or promises. Faith may have won this round, but the next ones will belong to her, no one fucks with a Chase.


	21. Making Up is Easy To Do

The Right Kind of Wrong

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, if I didn't get a chance to reply to you forgive me. RL is real hectic at the moment, but I was able to get out another chapter. You guys so totally rock!**

Buffy made her way back home feeling worse then what she did a while before. She unlocked the door and met with a very pissed off looking Joyce. This didn't get to Buffy as much as it would, she was grown and in college, but then again she was staying with her mother.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers, where have you been all night?" Joyce asked, clearly upset with her daughter.

The blonde didn't reply right away, she was trying to figure out what to tell her mother. She couldn't just come out and say, 'Gee mom, I spent the night with Cordelia.' That would go over well.

"Last night I went out because I felt something was wrong with Angel. Don't ask how, it's a long complicated story. I went to the Crawford Street Mansion to check on him, when I got there something's weren't right. I searched every room until I came back to the great room. I sat on the couch and there was Angel a pile of ashes, his Claddagh ring sitting on top." She explained to her mother, a fresh round of tears made their way down her face.

Joyce moved in to hug her daughter, but Buffy stopped her. She looked hurt, but understood.

"Really mom it's okay. I've been hugged out; I can't take it anymore, besides you should be happy. You didn't like him anyways that's why you told him to leave, so I could have a normal life. So much for the normal part." She took off running up the stairs.

Joyce called after her, but was met with a door slam. She went into the kitchen to call Rupert; maybe he could help her daughter. Picking up the phone she dialed the all too familiar number and waited for it to ring. When a British voice picked up, Joyce went on to explain everything that happened. Giles said he would talk to Buffy later that right now she needed time to grieve; it's hard when your first love dies. Joyce hung up the phone, there was nothing else for her to do except wait, she just wondered what kind of effect would this have on Buffy and Faith's relationship.

Faith sat in Calculus not really paying attention, her mind kept wandering back to seeing Cordelia and Buffy together this morning. Maybe she was blowing everything out of proportion, her girl needed comfort and she got it. Then again she could have always went to Willow, but with everything that happened the red head had been M.I.A since the whole Xander, Willow, Cordelia thing went down. Class ended and Faith gathered her books, she was about to leave until the professor stopped her.

"Faith, you weren't paying attention today. Is there something bothering you?" Professor Adams asked the brunette.

"I have a lot of sh-stuff on my mind, but I won't let my grades be effected by it. I plan to solve all of my problems this weekend." She told her teacher.

"Let's hope so, you are one of my smartest students. I don't want your potential to go to waste." The professor gave her a warm smile.

The brunette girl made her way out the building and to the Grotto, after a morning from hell, she needed a little morning pick me up. She walked into the cafe and saw Xander sitting in the corner talking to some unknown blonde girl. Without thinking anything of it Faith made her way over towards the table. Xander looked up and gave her a smile, while the blonde just scowled at her. Immediately Faith knew that she was not going to like the girl one bit.

"Hey X-man, how goes it?" She asked, as she approached the table.

The boy pulled out a chair and patted it for her to sit down. The blonde frowned even more, but the slayer brushed her off.

"Okay I guess. How are you and Buffy?" He asked, not wanting to talk about himself.

"We are okay, but she's very upset. Angel bit the dust literally." She hinted to him.

Recognition dawned on Xander's face, gone was the smirk it was now replaced with a deep frown.

"When did it happen? How is Buffy dealing with this?" He asked in concern, not for the vampire but for his friend. Even though she was sleeping with his girlfriend, he still loved her.

"Last night, well this morning. Buffy said she felt something was wrong with Angel, she went to his mansion found dust on the couch. She's pissed and hell bent on finding who did it." She replied to her friend.

The blonde tired of being ignored decided to join in, "I'm Anya, I'm new here. Did you say Buffy?" She asked.

Xander and Faith looked at her strangely, how did she hear about Buffy. The blonde just looked back at them.

"How do you know B?" Faith asked.

"I am in her psychology class. Professor Walsh said she was the one to talk to, Willow seems to be busy, so she was next in line." She replied.

Faith looked Anya over; she was getting some pretty wicked vibes off of the girl. She chalked it up to not liking the girl period. Something was off about her, but she didn't have time to figure it out. The brunette was more concerned about her girlfriend than anything, their anniversary was tomorrow, she wanted to make it extra special. Giles was already in on helping her as was Joyce, now all she had to do was talk to Willow and get her to keep Buffy occupied.

"Faith how's the weather where you're at?" Xander asked trying to get Faith's attention.

"Nothin' X-man, just thinkin' about tomorrow. We've been together 4 months but it seems longer than that." She told him.

"How can you forgive her for everything that she did? I mean she slept with Cordelia all through out senior year and then some. I mean technically you two weren't together, but how could you be so forgiving? Don't you think she would do it again? I mean her and Cordy are making with the extreme friendliness." He questioned the girl. He was confused, on one hand he still loved Cordelia for what she was worth, but she was sleeping around with his best friend behind his back. Then again, he was screwing Willow behind Oz, and Cordelia's back. Everything is all fucked up on the hellmouth.

"X-man that's it, C and B were in the past before we even got together, I don't hold it against her. I trust B and I know she wouldn't do the same thing twice, she loves me and damn it to hell I love her too. That should be enough to overcome anything." She told him.

Faith got up from the table, ordering coffee forgotten, she needed to think. What she told Xander held truth to it, but a part of her was still a little messed up about seeing Buffy and Cordelia together like that. Xander looked behind his friend as she left, he didn't mean to be like that, but he was still bitter at the fact. He shouldn't have been pissed, because he was just as guilty, he shouldn't hold it against Buffy or Cordelia.

"I think Faith and Buffy need to have more orgasms together." Anya blurted out.

"Ahn, let's not mention Buffy and orgasms together in a sentence." He replied.

"Fine whatever, I'll talk to you later. I really need to find Buffy." She told him.

Xander was left at the table by himself when he saw Willow and an unknown blonde walking and holding hands. A look of confusion crossed his face; if Willow and Oz were trying to work things out, then how come Willow is being all girlfriend-y to the blonde. He decided to leave out the other exit before he was caught.

Buffy sat in her room hugging her pillow, the day just couldn't get any worse, but worse of all was the guilt that she was feeling. She knew Angel getting dusted wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help it. If he hadn't of come back to Sunnydale he would still be alive, well undead. She felt guilty for kissing Cordelia and spending the night in her room, she should have went home like she said, then this whole mess with Faith wouldn't have happened. Right now she needed her best friend to talk to, but the red head is currently missing and can't be found. She remembered telling Jonathan how her life sucked beyond the telling of it, this really takes the cake. Now Oz was leaving because of Willow and her hormones, he was the most laid back of them all. Now he is leaving, she told him he better keep in touch or she will hunt him down wherever he is and slay him. He agreed and they shared a brief hug, he turned and walked into the sun.

Her mind wandered to Faith, her girlfriend which she is treating rather unfairly. It's true since this whole situation started she's kept Faith on a temporary long distance, but it was necessary, now she is having second thoughts. She loved Faith more than anything, and would do anything for her, their anniversary was tomorrow she didn't need to be all pissy. Buffy got off the bed and opened up her door, to her surprise she saw Faith standing there a single pink rose in her hand.

"Faith, what are you doing here?" She asked, breathlessly.

The brunette just gave her a small smile, "I wanted to see you. Is there something wrong with that?" Her smile got even wider.

Faith had left the cafe and went straight to the room she shared with Buffy. She threw her books on her desk and flopped down on her bed, today had been very draining and she only had one class. Her talk with Xander actually made her start thinking about some things. Would Buffy actually cheat on her with Cordelia, or whatever? Angel is now out of the picture and Buffy was very vulnerable so she could do anything. She wasn't going to have that; she already had her heart broken once, and not about to go through it again. With her mind made up, she got off the bed and headed to the nearest florist.

"I'm gonna hold on to my girl, Cordelia, Angel's death, and Hellmouth be damned." She said, into the room.

The slayer walked out of Stevenson Hall and into the sun. On her way out she brushed passed Oz and he had a bag in his hand.

"Oz, where ya goin?" She asked the wolf.

Oz stopped and turned around to Faith, "I'm leaving Sunnydale, there is nothing left for me here." He told her.

"Oz, don't let what happened between Xander and Red cause you to leave. I don't agree with what they did, but what about your people here? I know B is gonna miss you, as I will." She told him honestly.

He gave her a small smile, something he really didn't do a lot of, "I think I need to find myself, or a way to control the wolf you know. I think that's why Willow turned to Xander anyway. Besides she's moved on, she's seeing some girl named Tara in her Wicca group." He told her nonchalantly.

"Wait, Red is playing for the opposite team? When did this shit happen?" She asked him.

"Apparently it happened when she was screwing Xander or whatever. I say whatever makes her happy. I was going to stop by Buffy's anyway to tell her bye, we didn't say much to each other, but we were on a level." He told her.

"Go ahead and stop by, she needs to see a cheerful face." She replied.

"I will, take care of yourself F." He joked with her.

"I will wolf boy." She teased him back.

Oz walked off as did Faith, her mind on Oz. He's been through some shit, and he's still ticking. She thought about Willow batting for the home team, she wondered when this happened, or did Buffy know for that matter. She walked until she was in front of the florist; she wasn't going to buy a whole thing of roses. That could wait until tomorrow for her.

"May I help you Miss?" The woman behind the counter asked the slayer.

Faith looked at the arrangement of flowers and decided to go simple, "I would like a single pink rose." She told the lady.

"This person must be very special." She told Faith.

All she could do was smile, "You don't know the half of it. While you're at it I would like to place an order for two dozen blood red and white roses. I would like them delivered tomorrow to 1630 Revello Drive after three please." She told the florist.

The florist smiled at the brunette, "Something special tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Yep, tomorrow is me and my girls four month anniversary. I want to make it extra special; she's had something tragic happen. I want to cheer her up, at least for a little while." She smiled.

"Your total comes to $37.50. Would that be cash, check or credit card?" She asked.

Faith handed the lady a $100.00 bill, "Cash please."

The woman gave her the remaining change and handed her the rose. "I will make sure I have Raul deliver them after three. Will anyone be there?" She queried.

"Yes, I will be there." She took the rose and walked out of the store a huge smile on her face.

The walk to Revello Drive didn't take that long. Joyce opened the door they exchanged hellos and Faith walked up the stairs, a smile on her face and the rose in her hand. She was poised to knock when the door flew open. She wanted to surprise her, but oh well, maybe next time.

"Faith, what are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly.

The other slayer smiled, "I just wanted to see you. Is there something wrong with that?" She grinned and handed Buffy the rose.

The blonde took the rose and smiled, it really made her day.

"Thank you F. You didn't really have to." She held the rose up to her nose and breathed deeply. She grabbed Faith by the shoulders and planted a big old sloppy kiss on her lips.

"Did I mention how much I love you?" Buffy told her.

"No, but you can start by telling me now. How ya feeling? Any better than last night?" The brunette asked, as she sat down on the bed.

Buffy sat down next to her girlfriend and put the rose in a vase by the bed. She let out a long sigh, she hoped that she really didn't have to talk about this now, but it was now or never. Personally s he was waiting on never, no one would ever understand how she felt or what she was going through.

"A little, I guess it will get better with time. I'm going to get his ashes and put them in a vase or something. I don't know, I'm real sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to make you mad, but Cordelia did have a point. It was rather late and I wasn't in any condition to slay. So what are our plans for tomorrow, you already know what my gift was. It's pretty much a moot point now." She said gloomily.

"B, you're going through some shit right now, hell I would do the same thing. The only problem is I wouldn't go running to the very person who tried to ruin my relationship. You should talk to me, I know more than you think, besides you shouldn't be too trusting of C. something is going on in that head of hers and believe me, it ain't good. As for tomorrow, it's a surprise. I like your gift, but you have something else I want and hopefully I can get it all." She said cryptically.

Buffy smiled, "Cryptic much? I so do not need that right now, one cryptic person was enough." She teased.

Faith smiled, "That's the B I know and love." She laughed at her lover.

"Seriously Faith, I want to let go of this whole getting even with Cordelia thing. I see that it's causing problems between us, I just want us back. If we keep going like we are, she could see it as her opening and cause some problems. I don't want to lose you, I already lost Angel. I don't want anything to happen to you." She said honestly.

Faith listened as Buffy was spilling her heart, when something clicked in her head. The two of them pretended to be broken up, and she was dating Angel. To Cordelia, Angel was a threat so she got rid of him. Divide and conquer that's the tactic the brunette was using.

Buffy looked at Faith intently waiting for her response, she didn't receive one and she was getting nervous. _'What if she wants to still go through with it? Does she think I still have a thing for Cordy?'_ she thought. Faith saw Buffy looking at her, sadness on her face.

"B, I don't think we should do this shit no more." Off of Buffy's look she continued, "I don't want to get back at C anymore. Let's just get back together and be done with it. I'm not good with this emotional shit, but I don't want to lose you either." She told her honestly.

Buffy leaned in and Faith met her halfway and they shared a passionate kiss, one full of emotions and then some. The other slayer was getting turned on by the kiss and wanted to throw her lover on the bed and fuck her until she forgot her name as well as her ex lovers. Faith put her thoughts on hold, which could wait until tomorrow.

Buffy broke the kiss off to catch her breath, "That was wow; I felt the heat behind that one. I can't wait until tomorrow; you're in so much trouble." She teased.

"Don't be so cocky B; I might have to take you down. Mom said dinner was ready, and you need to eat something." Faith got up off the bed pulling a cheered up Buffy behind her.


	22. Dinner and a Surprise Visitor

Right Kind Of Wrong

**A/N:** **Oh my goddess 93 reviews faints with surprise I'm fine now. This is one of the most reviewed stories I have ever written, I must be doing something right then. I have to thank my muse she can be very pesky when need be, sometimes I can't put her down. I need seven more reviews to make 100 and I will be the happiest author in the world. Keep reading and thanks for reviewing. You guys are truly the best. YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK!**

Buffy and Faith made their way down stairs, the blonde was in a much better mood than she was before. All thoughts of Angel, and her little indescretion with Cordelia were a second thought, but she was still feeling guilty about the kiss. She was debating if she should tell her girlfriend or not. If she told her things between them can be lost forever, but if she didn't tell her it could destroy their relationship. Either way it was a lose/lose situation. She pushed that thought to the deep recesses of her mind and entered the kitchen after her girlfriend.

Joyce looked up from the stove and saw the two girls enter. Buffy had a smile on her face, something she hasn't seen at all. The elder Summers smiled at both girls and turned back to the stove.

"Wow mom, what smells good?" Buffy asked her mother.

"I'm making this recipe that Rupert gave me, Chicken Teriyaki I believe. He said that it was your favorite." She continued cooking.

"Oh yeah, we love it. B went for three plates of it." Faith added.

Buffy pushed the brunette lightly, "Oh like you're one to talk. Who went back for fourths and fifths." She said playfully.

"Keep it up missy, you are just asking for it." Faith whispered in the other girls ear.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "What are you going to do? Scold me or spank me." She said sweetly.

"A little bit of both." She gave her a wicked grin.

The girls broke apart when Joyce turned around, "Okay girls dinner is ready go set the table. Rupert will be over here in a few minutes, we are having a family dinner." She told the two slayers.

Buffy went to the cabinet and got the plates, while Faith got the glasses, and Joyce got the forks. In the process of setting the table the doorbell rung, Joyce set the silverware on the table and went to answer it.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" She asked the brunette standing in her door. Behind her she could see Giles coming up the walkway.

Buffy visibly stiffened when she heard her mother mention Cordelia's name. Faith saw this and made a mental note to ask about that later. Her insecurities were showing their ugly heads again. The two girls continued setting the table, Buffy just hoped that her mother sent the girl away. She didn't need anything to come in between her and Faith.

"I wanted to see Buffy you know to make sure she was okay." The brunette replied.

Giles made his way to the door; he greeted Cordelia with a hello. Surprising Joyce and Cordelia he kissed the elder Summers on the lips. "I missed you, have the girls arrived yet?" He asked.

"Rupert go on in, Buffy isn't feeling up to eating or company right now. Faith said she didn't want to bother, something about studying or whatever." She stressed to the watcher.

Giles finally caught on to what she was implying, "It's just the tow of us then." He walked into the house and in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Cordelia, but Buffy isn't up to visitors right now. She's in a little bit of a depression mode. With Angel dead and Oz leaving she's been through a lot. Why don't you come by on Saturday I'm pretty sure she will be up to company then?" She told the girl.

Cordelia put on her best fake smile to mask her disappointment, "Thank you Mrs. Summers. Tell Buffy I will talk to her later." With that said, Cordelia made her way down the walkway to her car.

The brunette was seething inside she could see right through Joyce's story. Something was going on she wanted to find out what it was. She started the car and drove off, she had questions and now she wanted answers.

Giles entered the house and saw that Faith and Buffy had already set and put the food on the table. He gave the girls a warm smile, which they returned, but Buffy's didn't reach her eyes like it used to.

"Hello, girls." He addressed the tow slayers.

"Hi Giles. What brings you to dinner?" The blonde asked her Watcher.

"Well, your mother asked me over for a family dinner. It would have been unruly if I didn't show." He blushed.

"Don't worry about B, she's just giving you a hard time." Faith told him.

Joyce finally entered the dining room, "That was Cordelia; I had to make up an excuse. I don't know if she bought it or not, but she's gone now." She said in parting as she walked into the kitchen.

Buffy, Giles, and Faith took a seat at the table. The two slayers sat across from each other, while Giles sat at one end of the table. Joyce entered the room carrying a bottle of wine and a bottle of Sprite for the girls. Buffy pouted a little, her mother just smiled at her.

"That's not going to work Buffy." She told her daughter.

"Mom, you always let me have wine with dinner sometimes." She told her mother.

"Not tonight, after dinner you and Faith are going to patrol. Then you two are going back to your dorm." She replied.

Faith gave Buffy a smirk and she just stuck out her tongue. "Real mature B." Faith told the blonde.

"You know what F? Bite me." She said sweetly.

The slayer was about to make a comeback until she saw Giles and Joyce's facial expressions.

"Now if the two children are done playing let's eat." Giles finally spoke up

The food was passed out and everyone began to eat, no words were said. Everyone was enjoying the food. The silence was deafening so Joyce decided to break it.

"Your anniversary is tomorrow. What's the plan?" She asked the two slayers. Even though she already knew.

"I'm just going to wine and dine my girl. The romantic stuff she loves so much." Faith answered.

Joyce just smiled, now was the time to let her daughter know that she and Rupert were going out of town for the week-end. She hopes that Buffy wouldn't have too big of a conniption about it.

"Buffy, Rupert and I are going out of town this week-end. How do you feel about that?" She asked her daughter.

Buffy stopped eating and gave her mother a dear caught in headlights look. She was not expecting this at all.

"It's okay, where are you going?" She asked a little surprised.

"We are going to Napa Valley. They have a wine tasting event, and I have been dying to go. Besides you and Faith will be wrapped up in each other." She replied.

Faith had a big grin on her face, even though she already knew that Joyce and Giles were going out of town. Joyce had told her the other day, when she called and let her know what she was planning for Buffy.

"Oh hells yeah! No patrol." Faith blurted out.

"Not so fast, you are to take a quick patrol tomorrow Buffy, and you both have patrol Saturday and Sunday. I expect a detailed report when I get back." He told the girls.

"A detailed report, I don't think so. I'm going to be busy." Buffy replied.

"I was just kidding Buffy. I don't want you writing anything, enjoy your anniversary, you and Faith deserve it. Is Angel in town?" Giles asked.

Buffy's face fell and got up from the table all that could be heard was the running up the stairs and the slamming of the doors. Faith got up and went behind her; Joyce looked sympathetically as her daughter left.

"Is there something wrong?" Rupert asked.

"Angel is dead; well I should say un-dead again. Buffy went to his mansion and found his ashes and his Claddagh Ring on the couch. She's been a wreck ever since, this is the first time I actually seen her smile today. She came home this morning eyes red and puffy, she explained and went upstairs and locked herself in the room. The only person who came by was Oz. He let her know that he was leaving Sunnydale." She explained to him.

"Someone dusted Angel? Do they know who did it? And did you just say that Oz left Sunnydale?" He questioned confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, a lot went 'down' as Buffy would say, between Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia. From what I was able to understand Willow and Xander were seeing each other behind Oz's and Cordelia's back. Oz and Cordelia found out, there was a whole fall out and Xander found out about Buffy and Cordelia in high school. Oz is leaving because Willow was the only reason he was staying here. No one knows who staked Angel; right now I don't think that matters. My little girl is hurting and there is nothing anyone can do about it." She finished her explanation.

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them, something he was used to doing. Buffy always said that he was going to break a lens from cleaning them so much.

"I'm sure they will find out who did it. Faith will be able to hurt her through it, give it time. Buffy and Cordelia had a thing in high school? I didn't know that." He put his glasses back on.

Joyce took another sip of wine, "Apparently it was a secret and no one knew or so they thought." She replied with a smile. "It ended when she realized that she had a thing for Faith." She finished up.

"Amazing, they kept it under wraps that long. I guess Cordelia is capable of keeping a secret." He replied.

They continued eating and making small talk, they had enough of 'Passions Hellmouth style'.

Faith walked into Buffy's room without knocking and found Buffy crying into Mr. Gordo. She closed the door behind her, and crept up behind her and slid on the bed. Buffy sensed this and turned to her, and began sobbing on her chest.

"Will it ever get better?" She asked tearily.

"Truth?" Faith asked.

Buffy shook her head no, "Lie to me." She responded.

Faith wrapped her arms around the smaller girl in her arms and began to slowly rock her.

"The good guys are always stalwart and true, the bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats, and, uh, we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies, and everybody lives happily ever after." She replied.

Buffy started laughing at first she thought the girl was crying, "B? What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"I'm laughing; Giles said the same thing to me a little while back." She told her girlfriend

"It just popped into my head. Did it make you feel better?" She asked.

"A little, it'll take time but it will be better because I have you by my side." She kissed Faith on the cheek.

A kiss on the cheek somehow turned into an overly heated make out session. They were too wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the knock at the door.

Xander walked into the room and saw a little bit of Buffy's skin and he was gone. His ultimate fantasy coming to life, Buffy and Faith going at it, sadly the honey was missing along with the body paint and whipped cream.

"Buff, as much as I like the show I really wanted to talk to you." Xander finally found his voice.

Buffy and Faith broke apart and looked at the boy standing there. They fixed their clothes and sat up.

"Xander what are you doing here?" She asked trying to put her hair in place.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I'll come back." He turned and walked out of the door.

"X-man come talk to B, I need to get another plate of food. I need to stop Mrs. S and G-man from getting their naughty on." She told the room.

"Did anyone just go to a scary visual place?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah! And let me just add eww." Xander answered.

Faith walked out the room leaving the two friends to talk. She smiled at the fact that Xander came over to talk to Buffy. She knew first hand how much they meant to each other. The girl walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So what do you want to talk about?" The slayer asked.

Xander sat down on the bed, "I want to talk about us and our friendship. I want to apologize for the way I went off on you. I was upset and it hurt me a lot that my best friend would do that to me. I realized that I was doing the same thing to Oz that you and Cordy was doing to me. It just hurt a lot Buff, that you of all people would do that. I just want to know why it happened." He told her.

It was Buffy's turn to sigh, "As you know Cordelia had been crushing on me since I came to Sunnydale High. I dropped her and started hanging out with you and Willow, there in lies the drama. She cast me off and did her thing, she started dating you and we came to tolerate one another. In the process I was developing feelings for her, as she was me. Especially after the homecoming fiasco, we decided to act on how we felt. It was wrong I know, but it felt so right, at that moment anyway. It went on for most of senior year, but came to an end once I discovered my feelings for Faith. As to why it happened? I guess it was because I was lonely, sending Angel to hell and dealing with the fall out of him coming back. She was the only one who didn't reprimand me or treat me badly because of it." She finished up her tale. She conveniently left out the parts with Angel, no one needed to know that.

Understanding finally dawned on Xander's face they did treat Buffy rather badly. Giles and Cordelia were the only ones who didn't treat her like a social leper.

"I'm sorry about that also; you know how I felt about Angel. By the way I'm sorry to hear that he is un-dead again. Faith told me this afternoon in the cafe, if you're up for it on Sunday can you and I have a best friends day?" He asked.

Buffy gave him a dazzling smile, "You don't even have to ask. A best friend's day is just what we need. Maybe we can even call Willow, I know she might be heart broken over Oz leaving like he did." She replied.

Xander broke the hug, "As much as I would like that, I just want it to be you and me. As far as Willow goes she's not as heartbroken as you think she is. I saw her in the cafe walking hand and hand with a blonde girl, the looked all couple-y." He told her.

Realization finally dawned on Buffy, "Willow plays for the home team now?" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, in a major way. So are we cool?" He asked hopefully.

Buffy smiled again, "We're cool." She gave him another hug.


	23. Surprise, Surprise

Right Kind of Wrong

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made me extremely happy. I can't believe I have 97 reviews, squeals in absolute delight, runs around and kisses everyone fully on the lips. I need three more reviews to make it 100, come on people show me some love. If not I will be forced to terminate this story all together, and you will never know what happens to Cordelia.**

Faith went downstairs to find Joyce and Giles still at the table enjoying there dinner. She really didn't want to disturb them, but Buffy and Xander are having a bonding session.

"Sorry to interrupt, but B, and X-man are doing the making up thing. Plus I wanted some more food, is that cool?" She asked the table.

"Sure Faith, it's going to go to waste anyway. Buffy has barely eaten and I am about to bust, anyways what exactly do you have planned for tomorrow?" Joyce asked.

Faith stopped putting food on her plate and looked at Joyce. She really didn't want to go into complete detail about how she was going to violate her daughter in the most delicious ways.

"Tomorrow after class I have the florist delivering two dozen roses here to the house. I'll have a complete set up. We will have dinner and dessert at Mario's, and then we will come back here watch a few movies, and get our snuggle on. Plus some other things that I really don't want to talk to you about." She told them.

Joyce and Giles were glad that she didn't go into details. The thought of the two girls having any kind of sex at all disturbed them a little. To Joyce they were her daughters, and the same could be said about Giles.

"Thank you for not going into further details. I want my house to be in order when I return on Sunday. Do one thing for me; keep the sex in Buffy's room." Joyce smirked at the brunette slayer.

Faith's mouth dropped, she wasn't supposed to know about the sex they had in her room. She thought that they got rid of all the evidence, unless the chocolate sauce stain on the floor didn't come out all the way.

"Joyce, I believe the girls could behave themselves. They are responsible girls who are in college who know the difference between right and wrong." Giles jumped in, he could see the look of horror on Faith's face.

Buffy still couldn't believe what she had just heard; her best friend is now playing for the home team and didn't tell her.

"So Willow is dating a blonde? Do we know what her name is?" She questioned the boy.

"Yeah, she's a blonde a little taller than you. I don't know what her name is or anything like that." He replied.

"That's weird; I'll have to have a talk with our Miss Rosenberg. Not right now maybe Monday. Anyways let's go downstairs before Faith eats all the food, are you hungry?" She asked her friend.

"Buffy, it's me Xander what do you think?" He teased.

Buffy laughed, but then she turned serious; she needed to tell someone about her indiscretion with Cordelia.

"Xand, before we go downstairs can I tell you something?" She asked her friend shyly.

"Sure Buff, you can tell me anything." He reassured her.

"What I am about to tell you has to stay between you and me. IkissedCordeliatheothernightwhenIstayedoverwithher." She babbled out.

Xander didn't have trouble deciphering Buffy babble, but he had to hear it again. He was afraid that he didn't hear it right.

"Come again?" He asked cleaning out his ears.

"I kissed Cordelia the other night when I stayed over with her." She repeated not looking at her friend.

"Buff was this before or after you found out about de- I mean Angel?" He asked.

"After, I had left the room from talking with Faith; I went to Cordelia's to talk to her about it. I mean she kinda understands the whole situation." She explained.

Xander got up and began pacing the room, "Buffy, what the hell were you thinking! You kissed another girl, and you and Faith are together. I thought you changed, but apparently I was wrong." He told her.

"Wait a minute Xander, Faith and I was on a break from each other. I was hurting and made a bad kissing decision. Don't blame this on me, Cordy was a willing participant and didn't try to stop it." She volleyed back. She couldn't understand why the hell he was so upset for.

"Look Buff, I'm sorry. I was out of line, but this is my ex girlfriend you're talking about. Are you going to tell Faith about this? I mean she has a right to know." He told her.

"I thought about it and I will tell her, after our anniversary. She has something real special planned, and I don't want to ruin it." She explained.

Once cooler heads prevailed Xander had an answer, "Listen Buffy, it was a mistake and I'm not going to come down on you, but I really hope you tell Faith and sometime soon. Knowing Cordy she will tell your girl, and you would be shit out of luck." He told her honestly.

"I'll tell her Saturday. I can't live with the guilt anymore, it's killing me. Come on there might be a plate with Teriyaki chicken with your name on it." She grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the room.

They made their way down the stairs laughing and joking, the seriousness was left upstairs in the room. The three occupants at the table heard them coming down the stairs and stopped talking. Xander and Buffy entered the dining room and wondered why they had stopped talking.

"Hey, Xander would like a plate." Buffy told her mom as she took her seat next to Faith.

"Xander you know you are always welcomed here." She told the boy.

"Yes, Joyce is quite right. We haven't seen a lot of you as of late, is everything okay?" Giles asked in a fatherly way.

Joyce handed Xander a plate and he gave her a grateful smile. "I've been busy with work, and Cordy and I broke up. I've been doing the keeping my distance, I don't want to be around her right now." He explained.

"That's understandable. Buffy are you feeling better?" Giles asked.

The slayer looked up from her plate, "I'm okay, but a long way from better. It will take time and a lot of patience on Faith's part." She smiled.

They continued eating making small talk, well the adults made small talk the others just ate. Usually they were talkative, but now they were quiet. Dinner was finished on a peaceful note and the children cleaned up the kitchen while Joyce and Giles went into the living room.

"You were quiet during dinner." Buffy asked her girlfriend.

The brunette put the last dish in the dishwasher and Xander was wiping off the counter.

"I was just thinking about some things. Tomorrow we are going to get ready for our night out on the town at the room." She explained to the blonde. She turned around to face Xander. "I need to talk to you a little later about your situation with Cordy." She told him.

"That's fine, kitchen is done. Well femmes I'm going home, I will see you two tomorrow." He said pointedly at Faith.

"Bye Xand." Buffy called after him, then she turned around and faced her girl, "Now that the kitchen is done, what would you like to do now?" She sauntered up to her girlfriend.

Faith met her halfway closing the gap between them, "Let's go back to our dorm, you and I don't have classes. I'm going to fuck your brains out, until you can't remember your name. But you better believe tomorrow I have a lot more for you, with slayer healing you shouldn't be sore." She whispered in her ear.

Buffy shivered with anticipation, she was turning into a first rate nympho. (If you had Faith as a lover you could understand why).

"Let me go get my stuff and we can be on our way." She turned and tried to walk away, but something or someone stopped her.

"No way baby, you can get your stuff tomorrow. I'm about ready to pop; besides I want to get a patrol on. I want that nice ass of yours worked up from the fight." She slightly commanded her.

"Well, let's go. I think Giles and mom want to be alone anyway." She shuddered.

The girls walked out of the kitchen hand and hand into the living room. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their mom and their surrogate father almost going at it on the couch. Buffy shielded her eyes and ran out of the house, Faith stood there for a minute until she felt a small tug on her arm.

"B, are you alright?" Faith asked her sister slayer.

The older slayer was clearly in shock, because she didn't say anything. Her mother and Giles were on the verge of making a homerun on the couch, that's something that stays with you forever.

"I'm fine; tell me that I didn't see what I thought I saw. I'm scarred for life, I seen more of Giles than I ever wanted to see." She mumbled.

Faith couldn't help but laugh, "It'll be alright B, just think about you and me tonight sweaty and wet. Taking you to new levels that you have never been to." She whispered in her ear.

All thoughts Buffy had of her mother and Giles went out the window. The slayer was on fire, and there was only one person who could put it out.

"Patrol now." She commanded.

Faith and Buffy power walked to the first cemetery and dusted two vamps there. They made their way to Rosedale Cemetery and broke up a vampiric sacrifice. Faith told the girl in no uncertain terms those guys with bumpiness and fangs never equal good. With a mini patrol out of the way the girls headed towards campus.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary; mom is going out of town." Buffy grabbed her partner's hand.

"I know what you're doing B and it's not going to work. I'm taking you out to dinner, but the rest is a surprise." She replied.

The slayer pouted, but the pout turned into a frown when they saw Cordelia walking towards them. The brunette did not look happy at all to see those two together.

"Buffy? I didn't know that you and Faith were all couple-y again." She said venom dripping from every word.

"Yeah we are what's it to you C?" Faith asked.

Cordelia gave Buffy the once over and smiled, "Nothing, how are you feeling Buffy? Is the guilt bothering you?" She asked snidely.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably and held on to Faith's hand even tighter. She didn't want to do or say anything that would add fuel to the Prom Queens fire. Cordelia saw this and smiled inwardly, this was going to be fun.

"First of all I have no guilt. Angel's death wasn't a result of me; someone must have had it out for him. I'm feeling better now that I have Faith." She looked over at her girlfriend, "No pun intended." She replied.

"As much as I would like to exchange words with you princess, my girl needs tending to. Go find Xander and play." The brunette slayer told the taller brunette.

"Yeah, whatever. Oh Buffy, was it as good for you as it was for me?" Cordelia taunted and walked off.

Faith turned to look at her girlfriend who stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

"What the fuck was that about?" She asked clearly pissed.

"Nothing, you know how she likes to cause problems. She's just trying to get under your skin. You have something she wants, but she can't have, because you have it. Last time I checked _it_ has your name written all over it." She smiled seductively.

Faith smiled and drug Buffy towards Stevenson Hall. She planned on using tonight and tomorrow to show Buffy to whom she does belong. The trek was made in relative time, the confrontation with Cordelia behind them. They walked down the hall apparently to be stopped by Willow and another blonde girl.

"Buffy, Faith? You two are on again?" She asked.

Buffy smiled at her friend and saw the way the blonde was holding on to Willow.

"Yes we are, we decided not to do that thing. I would just cause problems, we don't need that." Faith replied.

Willow saw Buffy glancing at the blonde and kicked herself mentally. She forgot all about introducing them.

"Buffy, Faith this is Tara my girlfriend." She told the two slayers.

Buffy held out her hand to the other blonde, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Buffy." She pointed to herself, "And that's Faith my girlfriend." She pointed at Faith.

"N-Nice to meet you." She stuttered out.

"No offence Red and T, but we had a monster slay. Buffy needs to be tended to, we'll hook up on Sunday." She told the two girls.

"I forgot about that. I will get you something extra special for your anniversary." Willow told them as she walked off.

The two slayers hauled ass to their dorm room and wasted no time tearing each other's clothes off. Faith pushed Buffy back towards the bed, but before Buffy managed to gain leverage and pushed Faith back on the bed.

"Damn B, you must be horny as hell." She panted out.

Buffy straddled her waist, "F you have no fucking idea." She said, as she began to kiss down her girlfriend's neck and body.

They both knew that they were in for a very long, but passionate night. Neither one cared; as long as they had each other it was of the good.

Cordelia sat in her dorm room pissed off as hell, "They think that they can last, I don't think so." She said out loud to no one in particular.

Tomorrow was the slayers four month anniversary; it was going to be one that she sure didn't want them to forget.


	24. Buffy's Confession

Right Kind of Wrong

Disclaimers throughout the story

Buffy woke up at the sound of the alarm clock; she didn't know who set it when neither she nor Faith had classes. She turned off the alarm with disgust and reached over to hug Faith, but found that she was gone. Sitting completely up her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she got out of bed in search of her girlfriend. When her search yielded nothing, she climbed back into the bed and went back to sleep. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, today was her and Faith's four month anniversary, they've been together for that long. In actuality it seemed like a lot longer than that, but she was happy.

Faith crept back in the room, praying that Buffy was still asleep. She went to IHOP and got them some breakfast to share in bed, today was their anniversary and she wanted to start it off right. She placed everything on a tray that she bought the other day, and slipped out of her clothes and in the bed next to her lover. Buffy stirred a little at the movement and woke up.

"Faith?" She asked sleepily.

The brunette slayer kissed Buffy lightly on the forehead, and Buffy sat up further, "Happy anniversary baby." Faith told her and put the tray on her lap.

Buffy smiled, "Happy anniversary, what's all this?" She asked.

"I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed. It's our special day and I wanted to get it started right. So I got up at the ass crack of dawn and got us some breakfast." She gave the blonde a dimpled smile.

Buffy leaned in and kissed the girl deeply, "I love you so much baby." She replied they began eating. The slayers feasted on pancakes, hash browns, sausages, stuffed French toast, coffee and orange juice.

"B, what do you have planned for the day? I'm going to be pretty busy from 3 until 7."

The blonde looked thoughtful, "I'm going to spend the morning making my honey scream. Then I am going to go out with Willow later and pick up something special for tonight. Should I dress casual or formal?" She asked between bites.

Faith had already finished eating, "Formal, I want you in a very kick ass dress. You know like the one you wore to prom, but different and not pink." She requested.

Buffy took a sip from her juice, "I thought you liked the pink. If I could recall you said, it made you horny as hell for me." She mocked teased.

The brunette moved the tray and placed it on the floor. She slid closer to Buffy and began tracing her thumb across the girl's lips.

"It did, in fact I'm horny as hell for you now. Last night was the icing on the cake, I want more." She said throatily.

Buffy let out an involuntary moan, "You're not the only one." She finally got the rest of it out.

Faith was about to do more, when a knock sounded on the door. The brunette slayer got up to answer it cursing whoever was on the opposite side of the door.

"There better be an apocalypse or someone is going to die." She seethed out.

Buffy stifled a giggle, she loved it when the other girl got pissed off, it made the slayer loving all the much better. She watched as Faith opened the door, her smile turned into a frown when she saw who it was. Cordelia was standing there with a few boxes.

"It's not an apocalypse; it's a whole lot worse." Faith turned around and Cordelia followed her in.

"Sorry to disturb your morning, but I wanted to drop some things off to you since I won't see you tonight. It's a peace offering; I want us to be cool again." She said in false honesty, actually she devised this whole thing, just to get back in Faith's good graces.

Buffy sat up straighter in bed and offered the girl a smile; at least she was making an effort. The guilt over the kiss they shared reared its ugly head, and she began to panic.

The Prom queen handed them a box, "Since it's your anniversary, and I'm pretty sure that you two are going to toast the night away. This is for you." She told them.

"Thank you Cordy." Buffy replied.

Together both slayers opened the box and smiled when they saw two crystal champagne glasses, and a bottle of Korbel.

"C, we are not old enough to drink. How did you get this?" The brunette slayer asked.

"I have my ways. No one will ever know that you had any alcohol, besides it's a special occasion a little champagne never hurt anyone." She smiled.

Buffy exchanged a look with the girl, she knew something was up. She didn't know what, so she had to stay aware of the situation.

"Thanks for the champagne. What else so you have?" Buffy asked curiosity now piqued.

The other brunette smiled brightly, "I got you two some imported Swiss Chocolates, and for you dear Buffy, a gift certificate for Victoria's Secret. You can pick out some very sexy lingerie for the night." She grinned wickedly.

"This is all well and good C, but why the change of heart shit? I mean you have a thing for my girl. You have Angel kidnap her, and some other sick and twisted shit. Did I forget anything?" She asked looking at Buffy.

The blonde looked away from her girlfriend's intense glare. She wanted to tell so bad, but she couldn't things were going so well between them. She looked at Cordelia who had a challenging look on her face. It was saying 'Tell her or I will.' she quickly looked away. The brunette was about to say something, but Buffy beat her to it.

"That's not all, the other night I kissed Cordelia." She blurted out.

Both brunettes' looked at Buffy one was unreadable, and the other was trying not to laugh. The blonde glared at the Prom Queen, she set the whole thing up, and Buffy played right into her hands. Now all she had to do was sit back and see the fireworks fly.

"What the fuck did you just say B?" Faith asked clearly pissed, she completely ignored the other girl.

"The other night, when I went to Cordelia's for comfort... I don't know what happened we just kissed. It was a moment of weakness for me... it didn't mean anything." She tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear anymore, I need to go think." She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She came back out and didn't bother looking at either girl; she walked out the door slamming it behind her.

"I really didn't mean for that to happen, I was going to tell her about a gift certificate for her to the newest sex shop outside of Sunnydale. You went and opened your mouth." The brunette told the blonde.

"I didn't know what you were going to do. I don't know what you're capable of right now, how much more damage do you want to cause? You had me kidnapped, and lied to me. Do you hate me that much? What did I ever do to you?" She asked near tears.

This was not going the way Cordelia thought it would. Sure she wanted Buffy to confess to Faith about their kiss, but she didn't want her to be so self blaming.

"I don't hate you, I love you damn it! It has always been you, from the first time you stepped foot into Sunnydale High. I fell in love with you, I thought you loved me also, then you dropped me the moment Faith came into the picture." She admitted feeling a little better, after getting it off her chest.

Buffy didn't know what to say, she never gave a thought to the other girls feelings. She just dropped her like a bad habit and never looked back. They never really talked about it, they just acted like it was just sex. Yes, Buffy did love Cordelia, was she ever in love with her? That was something that was never explored.

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I was wrong for that, but I didn't know how you truly felt about me. Sure we got along for the sake of Xander, but I thought that you thought it was just sex." She said honestly.

"It was more than about that. You made me feel things that I've never felt before, sure my past relationships have been based on only sex, but this was different. We were different, and I thought you felt the same. I never got over you Buffy; it's hard to ever get over you. I am so jealous over what you have with Faith, she sees you the way no one else ever has. No, I'm not talking about body wise or anything, but you seem more passionate and alive with her. Not everything is doom and gloom, you actually smile and laugh. Something you never did, not even when you were with Angel." The brunette admitted.

"With Angel we were like a tragedy, 'I love you, but we can't be together. I love you the world is going to end.' It was kind of hard when everything about the relationship was depressing as all get out. Faith brought out more, sure she lives and breathes sex, but I had someone to actually share things with. It's just different with her, I can't explain it." Buffy told her friend.

"Are you happy? Does she make you happy?" The girl asked with uncertainty.

Buffy looked at her and smiled, "She makes me insanely happy. I want you to be happy for me. What he has was special and will always mean something to me, but you got to let it go sweetie. You have a great guy who is crazy in love with you, but you're just to blind to see it." She told her.

"Xander loves me?" She asked in surprise.

"Anyone with eyes can tell he's in love with you. Now, get up and go find him. I need to get dressed and find my girl. It's our anniversary, we deserve to have a bit of happiness." She told the brunette.

Cordelia walked to the door, but not before turning around, "I'm real sorry about what happened. I really want you to be happy, and if it means being with Faith, then I'll be happy for you. Still friends?" She asked hopefully.

Buffy walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Still friends. Now go find Xander, work things out. You two are so made for each other, even if you don't see it." She told her.

The blonde watched as Cordelia walked out the door, she threw on some clothes and went looking for her girlfriend. For some reason she felt a lot better after talking to Cordelia. Now Buffy just hoped that she could make things right with Faith, she grabbed the gift certificate to Victoria's Secret. The little blonde was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her.


	25. Buffy's Day Out

Right Kind of Wrong

A/N: This story is dedicated to my shining star Noel. Our misadventures in New York inspired me. I love you doll, you rock! I also dedicate this chapter to a very special friend of mine... The football players have cleared the blocks... where were you?

Cordelia walked out of Stevenson hall and over to Xander's, he was spending the weekend at his parents since they were out of town. She kept looking around making sure that she didn't run into Faith, that's one confrontation she didn't want. The guilt was eating away at her, for what she did to Angel. It took a lot to keep from breaking down and telling Buffy everything, she felt like she's been trapped in the 'seventh circle of hell'. The walk to Xander's didn't take long she knocked on the basement door and waited for him to answer. Xander came to the door in all his naked glory, save a towel that barely covered anything. (That was for you angel).

"Cordy, I wasn't expecting to see you today." He told her, as he ushered her in.

The brunette sat down on the couch, "I know, but I really needed to talk to you. I understand if you don't want to speak to me again, but please hear me out." She pleaded with him.

"Give me a minute, you know to change. Then we can talk, because I have some things to say." He walked back upstairs leaving Cordelia to ponder what he wanted to say to her.

Buffy wasted no time in getting to her mother's, she wanted to borrow the car. She wanted to get something extra special for tonight, that would definitely knock her girl off of her feet. The car was in the driveway and she didn't see Giles, it was okay for her to go in.

"Mom, I'm home." She called out into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." Her mother called out.

Buffy put her keys back in her purse and headed towards the kitchen, her mom was sitting at the island drinking tea and reading the paper. Joyce looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today. To what do I owe this visit?" She asked.

"I wanted to know if I could borrow the car to go to the mall. Faith and I had a falling out this morning. Cordelia came by bringing us gifts, you know for our anniversary, I let it slip that she and I kissed. It really wasn't my fault, I was grieving Cordy was there, and that was all that happened. Faith got upset and stormed out, Cordy and I talked, came to an understanding of sorts. Now my girlfriend is MIA, and I want to do something extra special." She rushed out.

Joyce tried to decipher what her daughter had said, "Okay, Cordelia dropped by this morning bringing gifts for your anniversary correct?" She asked her daughter.

Buffy nodded her head and Joyce continued, "In a moment of truth, you admitted to Faith that you kissed Cordelia. It was a moment of weakness, but still Buffy it was wrong. So your girlfriend storms off and you can't find her. Now you want to go to the mall and do something special." She tried to sum it up.

"That would be correct. It was a mistake, a bad one at that, but I didn't plan on it happening. I just want to show Faith, that I love her and she's like the only one for me." She explained.

Joyce looked at her watch, and then back at Buffy, "Okay, you can borrow the car, but be back by one." She handed the keys over to Buffy.

The blonde took the keys with a huge smile, "Thanks mom, I'll be back soon." She walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh and Buffy, don't do anything to screw this up." She warned her daughter.

Buffy called out, "I won't." She closed the door behind her.

Joyce put her tea cup in the sink, when there was a knock at the door. She walked out of the kitchen to answer the door; standing on the other side was Faith.

"Faith, come on in. You just missed Buffy." She ushered the other slayer in.

"Yeah, I know. I saw her leaving, can I talk to you?" She asked a little uncertain.

Joyce smiled at her, "Of course you can. Let's go sit in the living room."

Faith walked behind the elder Summers. She debated on coming over here, but she had no one else to really talk to. Willow was probably busy with her new girl, Xander was probably mooning over Cordelia, and Giles was just too stuffy to talk to about what's going on. Joyce sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her, the brunette sat down dejectedly.

"I'm sure B- I mean Buffy told you what happened this morning." She started out.

"Yes she did, and she was pretty distraught about it. She felt really bad about what happened." Joyce responded.

Faith sighed, "I don't know anymore, she says she loves me. Then she goes around kissing her arch nemesis turned ex-lover-turned best friend. She's running hot one minute and cold the next, what is going on with her?" She asked exasperated.

Joyce let out a little laugh. It was just like her daughter to go through the motions, especially when she is in love. Faith looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"I'm sorry Faith; I'm not laughing at you. It's just that Buffy is really fickle like that sometimes. Look at it from Buffy's point, her vampire lover of two years was staked. She goes to her girlfriend for comfort, said girlfriend tries, but fails because of ill feelings she has towards the ex lover. Buffy picks up on it and goes to someone who cared for Angel just as much as she did. So she turns to her ex-lover who is also one of her best friends, said best friend comforts her distraught friend. In a moment of weakness they kiss, but Buffy realized that it was wrong. In the heat of the moment your girlfriend blurts out that she kissed Cordelia and nothing more." She paused a moment letting the girl digest what she said.

"When a person is grieving, regardless of whom it's over; they make some pretty reckless decisions. Now I'm not defending her, because I don't agree with what happened, but it was a moment of weakness plus you two were technically on a break. I know Buffy loves you; she loves you more than she did Angel. As Buffy would say, anyone with eyes could see it. The hot and cold that you are talking about its natural see in a way Buffy is afraid. She gave her heart to Angel, he in turned broke it. In a way she is afraid of her heart being broken again. In a moment of weakness no one is actually thinking. She loves you a lot, and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she loves you. Don't let anything ruin what you have now, love conquers everything, and can overcome any obstacle. Just don't give up, and give her time, I guarantee you will not have to doubt anymore." She finished up her thought.

Joyce looked over at the young girl and saw her in deep thought. The emotions were playing on her face. To her it was a good thing; she just hoped that they would find a way past this.

"I understand now, thanks Mrs. S." The brunette gave her a smile.

"It's my job, now you and my daughter have an anniversary tonight, I don't want anything to ruin it. You can keep me company around here until Buffy returns; I think she has something special planned for you." The elder Summers hinted.

"Probably not as special as I have her for." She replied.

Buffy pulled into the mall parking lot; she was determined to have a special afternoon for her girlfriend. She turned off the ignition and hurried out of the car, entering the mall she went for Victoria's Secret. Fredrick's of Hollywood is a little too risqué for what she had planned for this afternoon. Upon entering the store she made her way to the lingerie section and picked out a very sexy negligee with matching thong underwear, in her favorite color black. Once that was picked out she made her way over to the bath and body works section. She smelled everyone until she came across some Sweet Temptation lotion and body wash. Everything in hand she made her way to the check out to pay for her purchases.

"Someone has a special evening planned." The sales lady behind the counter said.

Buffy smiled, "Yeah, it's me and my honey's anniversary. I have something really special planned." She replied.

The lady rung up her purchases, "Your total is $59.27. This someone must be really special." She told the blonde.

Buffy handed her the gift certificate, "You have no idea." She smiled.

The sales lady handed her the bag and the receipt, "Congratulations and have a wonderful day."

Buffy took the bag, "Thank you." She gave the lady behind the counter a billion dollar smile. Purchases in hand she walked out of the store and headed towards Bath and Body Works, she wanted to pick up some scented candles. Once the candles were picked out she left the store and headed towards Spencer's but thought against it and decided to go elsewhere. Leaving the mall she threw her bags in the backseat and started the car. Her next stop was the florist, and the specialty gourmet candy shop, and a stop off at Insurrection.

The blonde walked into the candy shop with what she already had in mind. The man behind the counter rushed to help her.

"My name is Andrew, and I am here to be of some assistance." He gave her a smile.

"Thank you Andrew. I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking for some chocolate covered strawberries in dark chocolate, and white chocolate." She told him.

Andrew walked around the counter, "You are in luck, these babies are very famous. How many of them would you like?" He asked, turning around reaching for a box.

Buffy looked over the assortment, "I would like ten dark chocolate, ten white chocolate, and ten of the tuxedo strawberries." She pointed to each one.

The blonde worked behind the counter trying to get the order ready. Buffy used this time to browse the candy shop, she saw an assortment of truffles, fudge, pure white chocolate bars, anything you wanted they had it. In a way it looked like a modern version of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"Miss, your order is ready; your total is $30.00."

Buffy handed him the money and he handed her the box. She gave him a big smile, told him thank you and walked out of the shop. Next she pulled out her cell phone and called Willow.

"Hey Willow, I need for you to do me a huge favor... You'll meet me there in twenty minutes?... Perfect, that will give me time to make a stop off at Insurrection. You are a life saver, I love you." She told her friend and hung up.

Buffy made her way back to the car, this time she gently put the box in the back seat and closed the door. Her next stop was Insurrection the florist was already taken care of. She got in the car and made the five minute drive to the most erotic sex store in Sunnydale. The blonde pulled the car into the parking lot and got out, but not without locking the doors. She walked into the store and was met by Alicia one of the workers there.

"Welcome to Insurrection, your one stop shop for all your sexual needs." She greeted happily.

Buffy smiled at her, "Thank you, could you tell me where you keep the Kama Sutra books, and all that other good stuff." She told the red head.

"Follow me, we have an assortment of everything Kama Sutra you need." She led Buffy to the very back.

"Thank you." She replied. Alicia left her alone; Buffy felt like a kid in the candy shop, she didn't know where to begin. After five minutes she left the section and took her selections up to the front.

"I hope you found everything you needed. Did you find our Strawberry nipple dust? It's highly recommended especially if your lover has a breast fetish." She told Buffy.

Buffy held up the container, "Already found it." She smiled.

Alicia rung up her purchases and handed Buffy the bag, "Have a good day." She called out behind the blonde.

Buffy was surprised at herself; she actually walked into a sex shop and picked up all this stuff. She just hoped Faith would appreciate it all. Putting her stuff in the backseat she headed back to her mother's house. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was only twelve. That gave her plenty of time to get from her mother's back to the dorm. She drove the car down Revello Drive and saw Willow's car already there waiting. Buffy pulled the car into the driveway, as the red head got out of hers.

"Hey Wills, thanks for doing this for me." She greeted her friend.

"No problem, you just owe me big time. Is everything in the back?" She asked.

Buffy smiled, "Yes, no peaking. I'll just hand mom the keys and I'll be right out, I want to make sure everything is perfect." She turned and walked into the house, as Willow went to take everything out of the car.

"Mom, I'm back." She yelled out into the house.

"I'm upstairs with Faith. Come on up." The elder Summers called down.

Buffy placed the keys on the table and headed up the stairs. Twenty questions were running through her head. Number one on her list was why Faith was here. Taking the steps two by two, she made it to her mother's room and saw that she was packing.

"Hey B, I was just helping your mom pack for her week-end with Giles." Faith told her.

"It's no big; I just came by to drop mom's keys back." She told her girlfriend and then looked to her mother. "Mom, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

"Sure honey, Faith I'm leaving the packing in your capable hands." She followed her daughter out of the room.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked concern in her voice.

"Nothing, but I need a huge favor from you. Could you drop Faith off by the room before you go over to Giles'? I have Willow outside waiting for me; I have something very special planned for my girl. I don't want anything to ruin this." She told her mother in no uncertain terms.

"I will, what do you want me to tell Faith?" She questioned.

"Tell her I love her, and I will see her in an hour." The blonde ran down the stairs, leaving a smiling Joyce behind.

Buffy met Willow and they proceeded to drive back to Stevenson Hall. Joyce entered the room and saw Faith laying out clothes on the bed.

"Where's B?" She asked.

Joyce made her way over to the bed and sat down, "Buffy went back to campus, but I'm under strict instructions to take you back in an hour." She smiled.

"Let's get you packed. I have a date with a lady." Faith began folding up clothes.

Willow helped Buffy bring everything up to the room. Curiosity was killing her about what her friend had planned.

"Buffy, what exactly do you have in these bags?" The red head asked.

"Just a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Now come on and help me set everything up, it has to be perfect. Once I'm finished and Faith comes, she'll never know what hit her." She smiled wickedly.

Both girls tore into the bags and began lining the room with the candles, rose petals, and all the other essentials Buffy brought. Willow's eyes went huge as saucers when she saw the things that were bought. This was a little too much that she wanted to know about her friend.

"Buffy, not to be nosey, but what do you need with diamond studded hand cuffs, and a Kama Sutra book?" She asked.

The blonde took them out of her hand, "Wouldn't you like to know, now stay out of those other bags." She commanded.

Willow spied the bottle of Korbel sitting on the nightstand, "Do you need to put that on ice?" She asked shyly.

Buffy looked at what she was talking about, "No, I like my champagne warm. There's a lot that you can do with it." She smiled.

The red head didn't want to know, she just wanted to get out of there and meet with Tara. Everything in the room was set up the way Buffy wanted it, she smiled.

"Thank you Wills, I can take it from here. Please do not disturb us for about two or three hours. We will be very busy, and if I get interrupted, I will be pissed." She smiled sweetly.

"Gotcha, I'm going to go meet Tara. Enjoy your anniversary, and of course I want details." She teased.

Buffy walked up to Willow and brought her mouth close to the girl's ear, "If you're a really good girl... I will give you the play by play." She whispered seductively.

The red head shivered a little and walked out of the room. She really needed to see Tara now. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the way her friend left, it didn't take much to get her worked up. Without further thought she went into the bathroom to take a shower, using the new body wash she used. The afternoon was going to be one that neither one of them will forget.

If you don't know what Kama Sutra or Tao positions are, then you are too young to be reading this. I will get into more about that in the next chapter. The break idea was taken from Friends, Ross and Rachel were on a break when Ross slept with another woman.


	26. Happy Anniversary Pt 1

Right Kind of Wrong

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading this story. It has been nominated for a Dangerous Type Award, along with "Unrequited Love" my Tara and Buffy story. Wish me luck!

**Warning: This chapter and the next are of the hard R bordering NC-17, if you are not old enough DO NOT read it! I will not be responsible for the corruption of fragile little minds. Except for my friend... You're already a little corrupted.**

_Dedicato interamente a te, stella mia, cuore mio, amore mio Noel._

Buffy stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She walked into the room sans towel and grabbed the lotion to apply to her dry skin. Just because you're a slayer doesn't mean that you neglect your skin. Once the lotion was applied to every inch of her body, she put on the outfit she bought out of Victoria's Secret. The silk felt good against her skin, she imagined that it was Faith's hands caressing her body. Everything was in place, she looked at the clock and saw that it was fifteen to one; Faith would be here in a moment. She lit the candles and put the chocolate covered strawberries on a tray, and pulled out the two champagne flutes. (Chocolate covered strawberries and champagne tastes wonderful together.) She went to the bags set aside and pulled out the essentials she bought: diamond studded hand cuffs, strawberry nipple dust, a strip chocolate board game, sweet almond massage oil, honey oil massage cream, original oil of love, pleasure balm, honey dust with feather duster, a sex up the night game; complete with role playing cards, blind fold, rubber tingler whip, and flavorful body oils.

Buffy made sure that everything was visible, and looked at the clock again it would be five more minutes before her girlfriend would arrive. Climbing into position on the bed, she placed the rest of the petals haphazardly on her body and waited. Her slayer senses picked up on Faith on the other side of the door; she sat up a little closer to the headboard, carefully not wanting to disturb the petals. A smile graced her features as the door knob turned.

Faith had Joyce drop her off a couple minutes early; she wanted to make sure that she was on time, for whatever Buffy had planned. She could hear Buffy moving behind the door and waited a couple of minutes before opening up the door. Catching her breath and getting her composure she opened the door. The candlelight gave way to the rose petals and in the center of the bed was Buffy covered in red, white, peach, lavender, yellow, and orange roses, with a barely there nighty.

The blonde temptress crawled her way towards the end of the bed to her lover. Faith had a very good view of her breasts.

"I was waiting on you." She said seductively as she got off of the bed, and walked around her sister slayer.

Faith didn't know what to say, she was at a loss for words. She's seen Buffy at her sexiest, but this was sexy as all get out. A part of her wanted to take over the little game that she was playing at, but decided against it. She wanted to see how far she was going to take it.

"For what? I'm still pretty pissed at you." She finally found her voice.

Buffy gave a little pout, "I wanted to tell you that, I'm sorry and I love you." She began taking off the other girl's jacket. "I want you to know that there is no one else for me, but you." She kissed the nape of Faith's neck, and walked around slowly to the front and they kissed passionately. She broke off the kiss when the need for oxygen became apparent.

"You didn't have to do this, not that I don't like it, because you look sexy as hell." Faith replied.

The blonde just shook her head, "Yes I did. Now follow me and shut up, we're wasting time." Buffy grabbed her hand and walked her over to the bed and pushed her down and climbed on top of her.

"I have a lot of things planned for us; I don't want anything to ruin it." She climbed off the other girl and motioned for her to move up closer to the headboard. Buffy walked off to the bathroom and picked up the strip chocolate board game.

Faith looked around at everything that was surrounding them; she was shocked that her prim and proper girlfriend went to a sex shop. On the other night stand she spotted the Kama Sutra book. She let out an involuntary groan; Buffy was going to be the death of her. She heard the girl enter the room again still in her nighty, but this time she had a game in her hand.

"We're going to play a little game, but first we're going to enjoy some things." She put the game on the floor and climbed on the bed, making sure she was closer to the tray with the fruit on it. With a well manicured hand she picked up one of the strawberries and the glass of champagne. She ran the fruit across her lips begging for entry, she didn't have to wait anymore and the other girl bit into it, juice running down her chin. Buffy kissed and sucked the juice off of her chin, and then let her drink the champagne afterwards. Faith wanted to say something but she put a finger to her lips.

"No talking, it takes away from the moment. The only thing that will be talking is our bodies." She smiled evilly. "I know you're wondering why the champagne is warm, I'm about to tell you." She kissed her again unbuttoning her shirt along the way, and began kissing down the skin as it was revealed before her.

"I remember you saying something about making me pop like warm champagne. I've found twenty uses for it." Once Faith shirt was removed, Buffy too the bottle of champagne and poured a little bit down her chest, and watched as it traveled down her torso, before any could run off she licked off the offending liquid and slurped at the rest that pooled in her navel.

"Oh, fuck me." Faith said softly.

Buffy finished with her task and looked into brown eyes, "Tastes good. Don't worry, I will fuck you in due time." She said seductively.

Xander walked back down the stairs surprised that Cordelia was still waiting. He didn't want to sit beside her, so he sat across from her. She opened her mouth to say something, but Xander beat her to it.

"I have a lot to say before I lose my nerve. I'm not saying that what you did was justified, but in a way I understand. You had a thing for Buffy since the beginning, as did I, but something's namely your friends got into the way of it. So you would just bitch at each other. That was all well and good also, but then you and I started dating technically in junior year. You and Buffy were at each other's throats again, I just thought that the both of you were trying to assert your queen bitch mentality." He smiled at this, but it faded when Cordelia didn't.

"So the whole Angel/Angelus thing happened, Buffy did the big exit and then came back. We were upset with her for running, but you were the only one who actually tried to defend her. This brought you two closer together, it kind of weirded me and Willow out, but it got better. We just figured you two put your differences aside, boy were we wrong. You started spending more time with her, and less with me, then Willow came into play. We still had feelings for each other and acted on them, which was bad on us, but we didn't know that you and the Buff were doing your own thing. So it really didn't matter, I just over reacted and I'm sorry. I want us to work through this at least, we go great together and I don't want to lose what we have." He told her honestly.

Cordelia sat there speechless, she didn't expect him to be so forgiving. She came over here ready to ask for his forgiveness. It made her wonder who exactly he talked to, to make him change his mind.

"It's funny, because I had this whole speech planned out. Now it's gone out the window, I am sorry for what happened between us, but I'm not sorry for what happened between Buffy and I. We connected on some sort of personal level if you could believe that. Anyways, after my talk with Buffy this morning I realized that you are the one that I want. I want us back together also, and I forgive you for Willow, but trust has to be earned on both sides. It'll be a long road, but it will be worth it in the end. We can work on being friends again before we can become lovers. Sounds good to you?" She told him.

Xander smiled a goofy smile, "I would like that, it's funny I talked to both Buffy and Faith yesterday. I got their insight and made my decision, she also told me about the kiss you two shared. I forgive you for that, but don't let it happen again. Is there anything else I should know?" He asked, getting up and sitting beside her.

Cordelia was having an internal battle to tell or not to tell. She learned her lesson about keeping secrets, but this one was a big one. The affects of it could cause her whole world to crumble.

"Actually there is... I'm not proud of what I'm about to tell you. I just can't live with the guilt anymore. It felt good at the time, but now I'm regretting it." She sighed.

Xander put his hand over hers, "You can tell me anything." He reassured her.

"I killed Angel!" She blurted out.

Buffy had Faith right where she wanted her in all her glory, but the blonde still had her clothes on. She was having entirely too much fun and wasn't stopping it any time soon.

"We're going to play a little game it's a strip chocolate board game. We each take turns rolling the dice, you have to strip of f a piece of my clothing and place the chocolate body paint wherever the other dice says put it, and you have to lick it off." She smiled.

Faith was liking this idea more and more, she realized that all plans she had for tonight were officially gone.

"Are you game?" She asked.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Buffy plucked another strawberry off of the tray and bit into it, "You should have your answer. Let's play." She replied.

Xander stood up and began pacing, "What do you mean you killed Angel? Does Buffy know this?" He asked clearly in shock. Sure he wanted to stake Angel plenty of times, but never when through it.

"Angel was standing in my way of trying to get Buffy back." She stopped when she felt Xander staring at her.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to mention a lot more. Anyways, she and Angel were supposedly back together. I wasn't happy about it, it was supposed to be me not him. So in a fit of jealousy I went to the mansion playing the damsel in distress, and I killed him. I haven't told Buffy yet, I'm afraid of what will happen." She finally finished.

"You didn't tell Buffy! If she finds out she's going to slay you five ways from Tuesday. You know how she is about Dead Boy, I may not be his biggest fan, but that was just wrong on so many levels. What the hell were you thinking?" He asked her.

Cordelia wiped her eyes, "I wasn't thinking. I told you I did it out of jealousy and spite, so the queen bitch and manipulator came out to play." She said softly.

Faith rolled the dice first, "It says that I have to take off your top and put the sauce on your belly button." She read the dice.

With a deliberate slowness she removed the top leaving Buffy in nothing but her matching bra and panties. Buffy moaned a little and Faith took the top off of the jar, she dipped in her finger and put a generous amount on her fingers. Buffy looked at her intently waiting for her to make the next move. They both knew that her stomach was a major erogenous zone for her, next to her neck of course. Faith took her time spreading the chocolate over her lower abdomen and belly button. The blonde came off of the bed at her touch, that's one thing the other slayer liked about her, she was a very responsive lover.

"So you up and killed him. I would give you props, but I can't not right now. You have to tell her, maybe not now, but in the immediate future. This can have some serious consequences and not of the good. You just got her back as a friend; you risk a chance at losing her forever." He told her.

Cordelia got up and began to pace, "I know that, that's why I can't tell her. I would rather have her in my life than not. I will tell her when the time is right, but not now. She was happy today because you know of the whole anniversary thing. I don't want to rain on her happiness... and believe me her happiness is being had at this moment." She retorted.

Faith took her deliberate time licking the sauce- well paint off of Buffy's abdomen. This caused Buffy to writhe and moan in delight. Faith recognized the hitch in the other girl's voice and knew she was close. With a flick of her tongue she dipped into the hollow of her navel.

"OH MY FREAKING GOOODDD, FAITH!" She had her first mind blowing orgasm of the afternoon.

Faith looked at her with a shit eating grin, she still had it. Buffy took a few minutes to recover, the game had just begun and there was no way she was going to lose.

"My turn." She said playfully.

"I forgot that their anniversary today. I hope it'll be one they will remember." Xander said more to himself then to Cordelia.

"Believe me, neither one of them is ever going to forget. Our Buffy is a little crafty one." She smiled.

Xander shook his head in denial, "I so do not want to know." He smiled.

Buffy rolled the dice, "It says that I have to put the sauce on your breasts." She grinned.

"You ain't scared are you?" She challenged.

Buffy smiled, "I'm never scared." She reached into the jar, and pulled out two good fingers full of the sauce and spread it over both of her girlfriend's breasts. Things were about to get a lot more interesting.

Xander smiled, "Don't I know it.

I'm being a tease I know, but anticipation makes everything a lot better. I hope this helps until I update again. Oh and the 'Strip Chocolate Game' is actually real, have I ever played it? I'll leave that to your imaginations.


	27. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys and Dolls! Right Kind of Wrong is on a temporary hiatus. I know ya'll are waiting eagerly for the next installment. Unfortunately some other things came up, and I'm working on a different story that is taking up a majority of my time. If you haven't read it... I suggest you do, it's 100 better than Right Kind of Wrong. The story is called 'Behind Brown Eyes'... you showed me love on this story, now show me love on the next one.

Thanks for reading and reviewing... it was the highlight of my day.

Nicole


	28. Buffy Plays Dominatrix

Right Kind of Wrong

A/N: I'm going to wrap this up in a few more chapters. This story has been a blast to write, but it's time to put it to bed. Sorry it took so long to get this out, but RL and other things got in the way...but here it is. Special thanks go to the talented Zo for making the following scene sizzle. She is one hell of a writer mainly of B/A and a little B/F but she is awesome just the same. Check her out... she so totally rocks!

Willow and Tara were sitting in her dorm room eating some Chinese take out. They were content on being together, but Willow's mind was on Buffy and Faith. She was a little more than curious about what she had planned for the afternoon. Tara noticed her far away look and didn't like it one bit.

"Willow, is everything okay?" She asked a little concerned.

The red head put her chopsticks down, "I was just thinking about Buffy and Faith." She replied.

The blonde witch raised an eyebrow at this, "What about Buffy and Faith? Is there something I need to know?" She asked clearly surprised.

The red head reached out and grabbed her hand, "No, it's just that some of the stuff Buffy bought today makes me a little interested." She replied, but saw the other girl's expression; she quickly amended, "In what she has planned for all of that stuff. It's not very Buffy like you know?" She explained.

The blonde Wicca decided to help her girlfriend out, "It's natural for Buffy to want to try things out of the norm. I mean look at Faith, she's the walking epitome of sex, and it's understandable for Buffy to want to experiment." She reassured her girlfriend.

Willow sighed, "I know, but Buffy being out of control like that... I don't see it." She answered.

Buffy dangled the diamond studded handcuffs from her finger, a wicked gleam in her eye. Faith looked at them and smiled, her girl was a lot bolder than she thought she was.

"Whatcha gonna do with those?" She asked.

The blonde didn't give her an answer instead she grabbed one of her wrists and bound it to the headboard. She repeated the same action with the other wrist, now that she had Faith where she wanted her; it was time to take it up another notch. She reached over on the nightstand and picked up the honey dust and the feather duster. (The honey dust is actually edible; it's not at all sticky). She pulled out a black blindfold and tied it around Faith's head, surrounding her in complete darkness. She planted a soft kiss firmly on the other girl's lips.

"I don't want you to say anything; I just want you to feel. I'm not going to do anything that we normally wouldn't do. I want to make your body sing and give you great pleasure." She whispered seductively.

Buffy twisted the top off of the dust bottle and sprinkled it all over the brunette's body. She took the feather duster and lightly dusted it across her abdomen and the lower portions of her body. Faith couldn't help but move because the combination of the feather duster, and the light touching of the dust to her skin. When Buffy made sure that every square inch of her body was covered, she placed the dust on the nightstand, but kept the duster.

"How does it feel to be helpless? Wait; don't answer that until I give you permission." She said with authority in her voice.

Faith held her tongue; actually she was buying her time. She was hot and horny as hell, her plans for this evening were ruined, but it didn't matter. The time that she has with Buffy now is even better.

Buffy's excitement grew the more she waited and watched Faith. There was a look of utter anticipation on her lover's face and she smiled hungrily. She looked beautiful; her mouth was slightly open, and her chest rose and fell rapidly with every erratic breath she took. Buffy shifted slightly on the bed, her own core throbbing with enthusiasm as she pondered her next wicked move.

She lightly tapped the feather duster on the palm of her hand, her head titling to the side as her eyes zoned in on Faith's hardened nipples. With a fine coat of honey dust covering them they sparkled under the soft lights of the room bewitching Buffy with their dazzling glimmer. Her mouth watered - they were too enticing – too tempting, and she couldn't resist a little taste. Slowly she leaned down, her tongue lightly touching the nipple, causing Faith to jerk suddenly. "Ohh…"

Buffy smiled and then circled Faith's areole with her tongue, chuckling as she felt her shiver. She ran her hands down the length of the soft muscled body beneath her, feeling every honey dusted goose bump under her fingers. Moaning softly, she took Faith's nipple inside of her mouth and started to suckle softly. They were sweet and smooth, just like the honey dust that coated them. The taste was exquisite and she couldn't wait to taste the mixture of honey dust and Faith's juices. She moaned louder, her mind imagining the unique flavor that would be.

She wanted to go slow and easy but her thoughts wouldn't let her. With every gentle taste she took her passions grew and her soft suckling soon turned to ardent ravaging. She was consumed with the need to taste more, to touch further, to hear Faith scream with excruciating, painful desire…desire that she invoked. Buffy wanted all of those things and she wanted to be the only one satisfying that deep yearning…over and over again.

Faith's head was spinning with every raw pulsating throb that Buffy seduced her nipples with. There was no other word for it but seduction. Her mouth hungrily made love to her aching breasts, her tongue tapping faster and faster on the tip, made Faith feel as if she was being devoured. And she loved it.

Buffy's mouth opened fully as her right hand gripped Faith's breast pushing it up. Her mouth closed eagerly around it, engulfing – consuming every inch of the tender flesh. Her nails raked down Faith's side, digging painfully into her thighs, as she almost growled with unabashed voraciousness.

The slight intoxicating shivers that tingled throughout Faith's body soon turned to rapid trembles. Her heart sped up and her cries turned to a fevered pitch as she screamed her pleasure, "YESSSSSSSS!" She was desperate to ease the pulsating ache in between her legs and in between her gasping pants she demanded her lover ease it.

"Oh…God…Buf…fy…suck my pus…sy…NOW!"

Hearing the loud demand, Buffy snarled her disapproval and bite down on Faith's nipple.

"FUCK!" Faith screamed.

Buffy released her breast and looked at her blindfolded prisoner. Her hand that had been gripping her thigh, slapped her lightly. "Don't tell me what to do Faith."

She leaned in to her ear and licked the rim, whispering softly, "I'll taste you when I'm ready."

Her hand moved in between Faith's legs and she raked her fingernail lightly over her clit. "I know you ache baby."

Faith's head rolled from side to side on the pillow her harsh pants filling the otherwise quiet room, as Buffy continued with her torment.

She licked her ear again and then continued down her check and over her lips, stopping briefly to play with Faith's tongue as it came out to meet her. She rolled her tongue around Faith's then abandoned it and licked her way up to her right ear. "But I want you hotter. "

Slowly she licked the outer rim then kissed the sensitive spot behind her earlobe. "I want you wetter."

She trailed her finger down her already sopping slit and circled her hole. Slowly and gently she pushed one finger inside. "When I pump my tongue inside of you, I want to taste nothing but sweet Faith cum."

"Oh…yessss…." Faith whined. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest as her body flamed with unsated desire. She needed more…had to have more.

She began to struggle, her arms moving anxiously against the handcuffs. She wasn't accustomed to being the submissive one and her dominant nature threatened to take over. She was hot, extremely horny and aching all over. All she wanted to do was grab Buffy by the head and shove her face in between her legs. She never knew she could feel so helpless…so vulnerable, and she didn't like it. Her only comfort was the knowledge that she would have her revenge. And it wouldn't be long before Buffy was in the same situation that Faith was in now.

She felt Buffy's finger slowly slipping out of her and she clenched her inner muscles, desperately trying to pull her back in.

Buffy chuckled at her attempts and pulled her finger out. She raised it to her mouth and her lips closed around it drawing inside of her mouth she sucked Faith's juices off. She hummed with pleasure as her eyes closed. "Mmm…Faith you taste so good…mmm…like cinnamon…so good."

Feeling Faith's juices coat her throat, Buffy wondered how much longer she would be able to go with out cumming herself. Her own body throbbed with lust and her core panged painfully. Her hands rose to her breasts roughly squeezing them and eliciting a low guttural moan. God they hurt, they were swollen and hot, and she needed relieve from the pressure.

Opening her eyes she looked down at Faith. Her head continued to toss back and forth on the pillow and her mouth was slightly open, and Buffy took advantage of it.

Dropping the feather duster for a moment, she placed her palms on the bed and crawled up, letting her body rub against Faith's as she did. Straddling Faith's body, she hung her left breast just above Faith's head she lowered her breast to her face and rubbed it back and forth over her lips.

Faith felt the soft bulge against her skin, and opened her mouth grasping Buffy's swollen nipple as she grazed her mouth. She sucked hungrily. Trying to devour as much as she good.

Buffy's hand rose and cupped Faith's cheek lovingly. Petting her approval. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as ecstasy filled. Bolts of pleasure shot through her as her hips began to rotate in mid air.

"Yes baby, suck…" She cajoled as her hand continuing to pet Faith's face.

Wet slurping sounds escaped Faith's mouth as she released her nipple and licked the underside of Buffy's breast, her hands gripping the bedpost as she tried to lift up and take more. But once more, Buffy denied her, as she pulled away and sat back.

Buffy stopped and took deep breaths, she yearned and trembled all over, and she was as impatient as she knew Faith was. Not wanting to end her domination just yet, she knew she had to stop and take a breather. It was either that or she was going to sit on Faith's face and explode.

Faith was beyond frustrated as she waited with baited breath to see what sensation she would be hit with next. She took the moment to relax her overheated senses. She knew even without seeing, that was what Buffy was doing. She could practically smell Buffy's excitement and it made her smile inside. She was just as hot and unsatisfied as Faith was, and that held a small bit of solace for her.

Feeling like she once more had a grip on her own growing desires, Buffy leaned down, gently kissing Faith on the lips. She nibbled tenderly, and then placed feather light kisses on each corner of her mouth. Leisurely she ran her tongue across her upper lip and then down to the bottom lip. She pulled on it with her own lips then sucked softly, letting her tongue roll around it.

"Mmm…" Faith moaned languidly. The soft touches and light nibbles were a soothing balm to her frenzied body, and she welcomed it. Wanting to enjoy every unhurried touch, she didn't move. She lay still allowing the blonde to do whatever she wanted.

Buffy's hands slid down Faith's body, as her lips left her mouth. She trailed a wet path down her throat and then placed a kiss at the base of her neck. Her salty skin tasted yummy but she didn't linger instead she moved lower.

Her tongue once again trailed a wet path down the length of Faith's chest. She mischievously avoided the tempting globes of flesh that Faith, twisting her body slightly, tried to get under Buffy's mouth as she passed them on her way down her taut belly. She circled her bellybutton with her tongue then moved to Faith's side, and then licked up and then down again.

The second Buffy reached her bellybutton Faith's pulse sped up again. The anticipation of feeling that tongue on her hot core consumed her thoughts and fired her senses. She swallowed and bit her lip, not wanting to beg – at least not yet.

But then Buffy stopped. Faith felt the bed dip to the left and she wondered just what Buffy was doing. Her pulse quickened even more from the thrill and frustration of not knowing.

The next thing she felt could only be described as a hundred silky threads tickling her thighs. It moved sensually and faintly up and down her leg, tantalizing her skin with their barely there touches. It moved in a circular motion across her top thigh and then up to her belly. Then it moved up and over her breasts eliciting a moan of pleasure from her lips. "Mmmm".

Buffy moved the feather duster between Faith's legs and gently brushed it over her glistening sex. Her mouth watered as she watched little droplets form and she picked up her pace moving the duster faster. Watching intently as it touched each drop and soaked it up.

Faith moaned loudly her senses inundated with the soft gentle caresses of the feathers across her swollen pussy. It was one of the most erotic sensations she had ever felt. Or at least she thought she ever felt.

But the next second, that ethereal sensation left as she felt a sharp slight smack against her pussy. Her head shot off the pillow at the abrupt switch from soft to hard. The quick contrast of feelings made her heart jump out of her chest and caused her pussy to ache even more.

"Oh GOD!" She screamed and Buffy smirked, as she moved the small leather whip up and down her pussy.

"Did you like that baby?" she asked sweetly.

Faith swallowed trying to catch her breath, "Oh God yes!"

"Should I do it again?" She moved the leather whip across her wet lips, then up and down. "Should I punish the naughty girl?"

Faith's heart skipped a beat at hearing Buffy sexy pillow talk. It just went so well with bondage. And Faith always loved a little light bondage. Of course usually she was the one with the upper hand. It turned her on to have power over someone. The power to give pain that was also pleasurable always made her wet. But now being on the opposite end of the tables and feeling that pleasurable pain herself turned her insides to mush. She could feel her excitement oozing out of her and down her leg, and she knew that she was ready to beg, "Yes…please Buffy."

Buffy smiled again and then pulled her hand back and once more let the small whip fall across Faith's lips. It was a small bullwhip and the tassels were only about three inches long made from the softest supplest Italian leather. They were made for pleasure, not pain. But Buffy knew that the sharp slap against Faith's aching lips would create some discomfort, and that was what she wanted.

Lifting her wrist she swatted the pink flesh again, a little harder this time, and Faith groaned with brazen ecstasy. Her hips twitched up and off the bed. "Oh God Buffy!" The slap creating the most delicious yearning her body had ever felt.

Buffy watched her lips quiver as they pinked a little more from the leather tassels. Her palms were sweaty and she was having a difficult time keeping the small whip in her hands. But she couldn't stop herself.

"That feels good doesn't it baby? You like that?"

"Yessss!" Faith hissed out, that last slap stinging her sensitive skin.

Unhappy with Faith's answer, Buffy hit her again with the whip, even sharper this time. "You will address me as Mistress when you speak to me!" She slapped the tender flesh again.

Faith's lower body jumped off and up the bed, this time in an attempt to get away. That last one hurt…and she wasn't sure if she was enjoying Buffy's play anymore. But she knew if she didn't answer the right way it would only get worse.

"Yes mistress." She obediently answered.

Buffy smiled, "that's my good little bitch." She sweetly said and Faith thankfully exhaled.

Buffy let go of the whip and leaned down on the bed, in between Faith's legs. She let her hands rub her thighs as she scooted closer Faith's core. "Oh…poor baby's pussy is all red. Does it hurt baby?"

"A lit…tle mistress."

Raising her finger Buffy touched one lip, and then it slid it over to the other, running her finger up and down the length of it. "I'll sooth it for you. Would you like that?"

Faith's heart pounded away in her chest, finally what she had wanted from the beginning. "Yes mistress, pleassseee…" she begged.

Buffy didn't waste any time, the honey dust and Faith's already wet glistening sex beckoned her to taste her. Her tongue came out and slowly she licked Faith's wet slit up and then down, circling her hole as she did.

Faith moaned her appreciation, her head once more rocking back and forth on the pillows. Buffy's wet tongue was the cooling ointment her fevered flesh needed, and while it cooled her aching lips it also heightened her desire. "Yessss mistressss!"

The mixture of the honey dust and Faith's own smoky cinnamon flavor was indeed the most superb taste Buffy's mouth had every savored, just as she knew it would be, and she was in heaven.

Her hands came up and gripped Faith's thighs, painfully spreading her legs further apart, as she scooted even closer to her prize. Staring at her throbbing clit, she moaned as her mouth closed around it. She sucked on it hard and fast as her tongue tapped swiftly on the top.

"YESSS MISTRESS…OH GOD…YES!" Faith screamed. Her pussy was throbbing uncontrollably. Buffy's mouth sucked and licked her clit, hard and fast, and she couldn't help but rotate her hips closer to that hot wet mouth. Needing more.

Buffy let Faith push against her, more intent on what she was doing then disciplining. She growled her satisfaction with the feeling of being lost in such perfection. But it still wasn't enough. She could feel Faith's body quivering and jerking with need. And she wanted to take her to the point of no return.

She quickly released her clit then licked a path down to Faith's welcoming hole. She circled it as her hands slipped under Faith's ass and she lifted her off the bed. Evilly she told Faith what she was going to do next, knowing how it would turn the other girl on. "I'm going to fuck you baby."

"Yes mistress…please…"

Buffy circled her hole again with her tongue as her thumb circled Faith's rosebud. Then without any reserves she plunged her tongue inside Faith's hot core.

"FUCK YES!" Faith screamed.

Buffy started a strong stroking motion. When she pulled her tongue out of Faith's hotbox she thrust her thumb in her rosebud. She kept it up thrusting and plunging as fast as she could, moaning against Faith's flesh as she did, and eliciting wonderful vibrations throughout Faith's already bundled nerves.

Behind her blindfold she could just make out stars as they started to get brighter and brighter with every thrust of Buffy's talented tongue. "GOD YES…I'M GOING TO CUM!" She screamed happily – the prospect of relieve just over the horizon. But she regretted her outburst a second later as Buffy suddenly stopped. The stars faded and she was left feeling numb, throbbing painfully, and completely and totally unsatisfied.

Buffy sat up and smirked at her. "You didn't think I'd let you cum before me did you?" she asked sweetly.

Faith sighed heavily and answered grudgingly, "no…mis…tress."

Chuckling softly Buffy moved up and removed Faith's blindfold.

She opened her eyes slowly, the dim light blinding her eyes that had been blackened for so long. "Thank you mistress." She said gratefully.

Buffy smiled at her sexily. "You're welcome baby." Then scooted up the bed again, "I want you to see my pussy baby. I want you to see how hot and wet I am for you."

She straddled Faith's head and lowered herself to her mouth. "Make me cum Faith. Suck my pussy."

Faith groaned her eyes were clear and bright now as she stared up at Buffy's beautiful sopping wet pussy. "Yes mistress." She whispered just as Buffy lowered herself on to her mouth.

She sucked greedily, moving her tongue across her clit as she did.

"Yes Faith just like that baby! Suck harder!" Buffy demanded as she pushed herself further against her hot mouth.

Faith wished to God that her hands were free to grasp Buffy's ass and squeeze it. She loved Buffy's tight ass and the loss of it in her hands at that precise moment was missed. But she still enjoyed the taste of her sister slayer's juices as they started to fill her mouth.

"OH GOD YES!" Buffy screamed as she orgasmed, rocking her hips down and side to side over Faith's mouth, riding out wave after wave of ecstasy that filled her entire being.

After a few seconds and the waves receded she opened her eyes and moved away from Faith. She looked at her lover. Her eyes were shut tight, she was panting heavily and sweat covered her body.

Buffy kissed her gently on the lips, as her hand roamed down Faith's body and to her raw pussy. "Shhh…baby, I'll make it better." She whispered.

Leaning down she thrust her tongue inside of Faith's welcoming mouth just as she plunged three fingers inside of her tight hole.

They ravaged each other's mouth as Buffy continued to fuck Faith with her fingers.

The faster and deeper her fingers plunged, the quicker and harder their mouths engaged.

Faith pulled away needing to breathe, needing to scream her release. "OHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" She shouted.

Buffy smiled lovingly at Faith as she watched the play of emotions on her face. Faith's lower body gyrated against her hand as she slowed her movements down, letting Faith ride her own wave of release.

After several minutes Faith's body slowed to a stop and her eyes closed dazedly. She was numb and totally sated.

Buffy pulled her hand out, and unable to resist one more taste of her lover, she licked her fingers clean. When she was done, she pulled the key for the handcuffs out of the draw and unlocked the cuffs.

Faith sighed and began to rub her tingling arms, as Buffy laid down next to her on the bed.

"Wow that was incredible!" Buffy said as her eyes began to close.

Faith leaned over and kissed her, "You bet your sweet ass it was. Damn B, you are good." She said as she lay back down.

Buffy smirked happily, she was content in the fulfillment of her own release, and that she was able to give Faith such pleasure. Now all she wanted to do was sleep.

Just as Faith's eyes began to close, she whispered. "Next time I'm in charge."

Buffy's eyes snapped open, "Shit."

-


End file.
